Ouran the space Station
by Tracey4t
Summary: An AU story of our beloved characters set in the future in space where Ouran is a space station at war with the dreaded Lobelia. What is it they're after, and will the host club be able to fight them off? Ending changed
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

It all started out as a nice quiet day at the Ouran Space Station. Everything was running smoothly, going routine. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, it was peaceful just like space should be. Then suddenly, out of nowhere it happened!

BAM!

Sirens started to sound out, and warning lights were flashed. Everywhere official officers were running to their posts trying to figure out what had hit the station! From their post two particular officers checked their monitors.

"Found anything?" asked one.

"No nothing yet, oh wait here we go!" said the second as he typed on his board. "Okay, okay I think I found what it was and… Oh shit!"

"What, what was it?"

"Get me Councilman Suoh, now!"

* * *

><p>"This meeting of the Ouran High Council is now in session, everyone please state your name for clarification."<p>

"Yuzuha Hitachiin."

"Yorihisa Haninozuka."

"Akari Morinozuka."

"Yoshio Ohtori."

"Yuzuru Suoh, now let's begin."

"What's this all about Suoh?" asked Ohtori.

"Well, I'm sure you're well aware of the little early morning wakeup call we all received this morning?" said Suoh.

"Yes, do we know what caused it yet?" asked Hitachiin, the only woman member of the council.

"Yes as a matter of fact we do, and I'm afraid the news isn't good," said Suoh as he brought forth an image of the space station in the center of the table they were all gathered around. The five council members all watched it get hit by a powerful force from off screen.

"So it was an attack?" asked Haninozuka.

"Yes I'm afraid so," said Suoh.

"By whom? Who in their right mind would dare try to challenge this space station?" asked Haninozuka.

"Who indeed?" said Suoh as another image appeared; only this one was of a rather large pink and white ship.

"No!" said Hitachiin. "It can't be, it just can't be!"

"Is this for real, Suoh?' asked Ohtori.

"I'm afraid so, we are once again under attack from Lobelia!" said Suoh.

"But why now? They haven't attacked us in almost ten years since we all merged our separate space stations into this one," said Haninozuka.

"Yeah," said Morinozuka.

"I'm well aware of that thank you. I'm sure you all remember the tragic events that took place all those years ago, before we all became one," said Suoh. "How we were all attacked hard and without mercy. We barely managed to hold out own against Lobelia and as a result we suffered great losses from it."

Everyone took a deep breath at remembering those horrible years of war they had all endure fighting against Lobelia. They had almost been wiped out had it not been for them joining together not only their space stations, but their armies as well, that proved to be powerful enough to counter Lobelia attacks and made them retreat back to their home world just beyond the boundaries of their own space.

"This still doesn't explain why they are attacking again," said Ohtori.

"Not necessarily," said Suoh as another image came up on screen, one of a young beautiful woman with long brown hair.

"Who is that?" asked Hitachiin.

"Her name was Kotoko Fujioka. She was an up and coming fighter pilot from my old space station," said Suoh.

"What's so special about her?" asked Ohtori.

Soon her image turned into a new one of Lobelia attacking an old space station. "10 years, during the last attack on my old space station, instead of killing this woman like they did with so many others without a second thought, they took her with them," said Suoh.

"They what?" asked the other councilmen.

"They captured her and took her with them in their ship back to their home planet," said Suoh as the image came up showing two Lobelian soldiers grabbing the poor young woman and hauling her away with them to their ship before taking off.

"That poor woman," said Hitachiin.

"You'll recall that after that last attack, we all joined up and had one last major battle with them that moved them out of our space and has kept them out of there ever since. They have not tried to come into our space and we and in turn have not tried to invade theirs, until today," said Suoh.

"That still doesn't explain while they did it," said Hitachiin.

"I have a theory. A few weeks ago we caught some spy cams circling our station, and we managed to catch one. Here are some of the photos it was taking," said Suoh. A new younger looking girl who looked a lot like Kotoko suddenly appeared on the screen.

"Who's this?" asked Hitachiin. "She's rather cute too."

"Her name is Haruhi Fujioka and she was Kotoko's daughter. For some reason the cameras, or at least the one we caught were spying on her," said Suoh.

"So first they take the mother and now they're spying on the daughter? Interesting," said Ohtori.

"So are you suggesting Suoh that that attack this morning was something of a warning that they are after this young woman?" asked Haninozuka.

"I think she has something to do with it," said Suoh.

"So what do you propose we do?" asked Ohtori.

"Soon the girl will be looking into joining an academy of sorts. I propose we offer her a scholarship to highly elite Ouran flight academy where it would be easier to keep an eye on her to see if she is somehow linked to all of this," said Suoh.

"Are you sure she's qualified?" asked Ohtori. "I mean she lives in the lower levels doesn't she?"

"As a mattered of fact, yes she is very qualified," said Suoh, "From what I've been able to learn of this young woman she's hoping to attend a flight academy to become a fighter pilot like her mother. She's even been training at her locale educational facility with the mediocre flight simulators they have there, and has always gotten the top spot. No one from the same educational facility has been able to top her. She's even scored higher then some of students at the Ouran Flight Academy."

"Really?" said Ohtori as he and the others brought up her scores on their own screen.

"You're right it is very impressive. If she wasn't a person of interest with this little attack by Lobelia, it might be good to try and get her into the academy to help train her to become a fighter pilot to help protect the station," said Haninozuka.

"Yeah," said Morinozuka.

"My thoughts exactly," said Suoh, "Plus if she's going to this school, there's a good chance that she may even meet up with one or all of our sons, that will help us also keep an eye on her."

"You think so?" said Ohtori.

"I do," said Suoh, "So, all shall we take a vote? All those against allowing this girl to attend Ouran Flight Academy raise your hands."

No one's hand rose.

"So we are all in agreement then? The girl will be attending Ouran?" asked Suoh.

"Yes," said the other four members looking at the image of Haruhi Fujioka, each thinking the same thing.

'Let's see what's so special about this girl.'


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Did you hear what it was the hit the space station?"

"I heard it was an attack from Lobelia."

"That's what I heard too."

"An attack from Lobelia? Yeah right."

"I heard the high council had a pretty important meeting this morning."

Haruhi groaned as she walked past several other students from her education facility, trying to drone out whatever it was they were all talking about. She stopped when she came to a window. From there she could just barely make out the pink and white planet of Lobelia. She always seemed to be drawn to that planet, mainly wondering if somehow, someway her mother might still be alive there and then maybe someday might come back to her and Dad.

'Dream on Haruhi,' she thought to herself as she kept on walking back to her simple unit. It maybe small, but it was nice. She'd often heard rumors that people from the upper levels had whole floors to themselves. Hell, she heard that a lot of the mini space stations that floated around the main station belonged to whole families of higher quality. Though why someone would want their own space station to themselves was beyond her. It might be kind of lonely. Not to mention you'd have to fly a ship to the main station every day to get somewhere. Of course if you had the money to have your own space station then you probably could afford at least one of your own private ships as well. Of course, Haruhi had no trouble using the public ships to get to some of the farther out stations that offered services as well, especially the ones that offered some more exotic foods. Those could get a little bit pricey though, and public transportation could get really crowded, so she usually just stayed on the main station to do her shopping. She sure had more self control then her dad did.

He seemed to be always going off to the other space stations that sold clothes instead of just being satisfied with the ones on the main station. But, well, Haruhi knew he was really into being pretty so she did her best not to interfere too much. He worked at a local bar on a lower level of the station as cross dresser. It paid well and he was happy with it, so that was all Haruhi thought mattered. It made her feel even more of the need to follow her own dreams of becoming a fighter pilot like her mother had been. She wanted to be one as a means to follow in her mother's footsteps and at the same either rescue her from, or avenge her against Lobelia, for taking her mother away all those years ago. Haruhi still remembered that day very vividly. She had only been five at time, living on the Suoh Space Station before it became a part of Ouran. Back then Haruhi often could see the different ships fighting against each other, feeling scared that some day they would get to the space station. Then one day it really did happen.

* * *

><p><em>It had started out as normal day. Her mother was going about to leave to check into her post in case they needed her that day, when out of nowhere the station started to shake. Haruhi remembered falling from her seat on to her dad who had also fallen over. She immediately started to hear sirens sounding followed by the recorded vocal warning, <em>**"ALERT INVASION, ALERT INVASION" **

"_Ryoji, get Haruhi to safety!" her mother had shouted as she ran out of their home._

"_But what about you?" Ranka shouted back._

"_I have to help! It's my sworn duty!" her mother shouted._

"_No Mommy, don't go!" Haruhi had cried as she managed to wiggle out of her father's arms and ran after her mother._

"_Haruhi!" she heard her father crying as she ran out. _

_Haruhi ran down after her mother despite all of the shakes and debris falling around her and all of the people running the other way._

"_Mommy!" she called out. Her mother stopped and looked at her surprised._

"_Haruhi what are you doing here?" she shouted at her daughter._

"_Mommy, don't go!" Haruhi shouted running at her._

"_No, Haruhi no! Go back to your dad and get to safety! I have to help! It's my duty as a fighter pilot to protect this station! Now go back now while you still can!" he mother ordered._

"_But Mommy…," said Haruhi._

_**BAM!**_

_Haruhi and Kotoko both turned and looked as hole appeared where a door once stood and several women in pink and white uniforms and helmets came running in!_

"_Haruhi run, hurry!" Kotoko shouted as she shoved her daughter back down the other way._

_Both mother and daughter ran as fast as they could, every now and then managing to doge a laser blast shooting at them. _

"_Haruhi quick in here, hide!" her mother said grabbing her and forcing her into an abandon room._

"_But what about you Mommy?" asked Haruhi._

"_Haruhi, it's what I keep telling you. This is my job and it's what I have to do. Some day you'll understand. Just know I love you and let your father know I love him too!" said Kotoko before pulling out her own laser and running back towards the Lobelians._

_Haruhi sat in the room, able to hear the laser going off contently when suddenly she heard her mother scream out in pain._

_She quickly poked her head out to see two Lobelian people looming over her and examining her._

"_What do you think Chizuru?" asked one that had short brown hair._

"_I think we should take this one with us Hinako," said the other with longer light hair._

_Both grabbed her mom and hauled her away. _

"_No Mommy, no!" Haruhi shouted about to run after her only to suddenly feel a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw a man in a fighter pilot uniform._

"_Let's get you out of here. It's not safe here!" he said pulling her away before she could protest._

_Before long Haruhi found herself in a safe zone of the space station where several other people were divided by last name._

"_What's your name kid?" asked the officer as he walked over to the check-in screen._

"_H, Haruhi Fujioka," she said timidly._

"_Hmm," said the officer looking over the screen "Is your dad Ryoji Fujioka?"_

"_Ye, yes," said Haruhi._

"_He reported you missing when he first came here. Come on I'll take you to him," said the officer leading her off the F section. He immediately got on the screen again and hit the search button. In no time at all her dad was running at her fast._

"_Haruhi, here you are!" he said scooping her up, "Why did you run off like that? Where's your mother?"_

"_Dad, Daddy, they took her! The Lobelians took her!" Haruhi cried hugging her dad around the neck crying. _

* * *

><p>'I may not have understood back then the sacrifice you were willing to make Mom, but I do now and I am not scared to make it myself if I have to,' she thought. That reminded her. She should probably check the holograph in box to see if she got accept into any of the flight academies she had applied to. She didn't really care what academy she got into, as long as she became a fighter pilot. She had even took a stab and applied to the Ouran Flight Academy. It was suppose to be one of the best that were mostly called on to do things like defend the main station and get to go first into battle. Only the best went there. That meant that usually some of the richest and important families attend the school. The other flight schools like on the lower levels or in some of the other mini stations usually had to just do stuff like scouting and filling in if they ever needed extra pilots for war. But Haruhi figured if she did wind up going to one of the other schools, she'd still become a pilot and do what she could for others around her like her mom had wanted to.<p>

As she gathered up her holograms from the drop box her dad came home.

"Hi honey how was your day?" he asked as he danced into the apartment.

"Fine how was yours?" asked Haruhi.

"Just fine," said Ranka. "You'd be surprised how many people wanted to come drink their fears away after what happened this morning."

"Yeah?" said Haruhi.

"I heard all of the rumors. I heard some say it was meteorite. I heard we were under attack again from Lobelia. I also heard something about a big private meeting with the high counsel, everything!" said Ranka.

"Do you really think its Lobelia again?" asked Haruhi. Ranka paused for a bit.

"If it is, they're in for a far worse fight then they got last time," he said calmly. "Did we get some holograms?"

"Yeah I was just about to play them," sad Haruhi as she threw them down on to the table. Most were just bills that were due or advertisements of upcoming sales for different stores.

"Is this it?" asked Haruhi as she looked over the other holograms.

"Were you hoping for something else?" asked Ranka.

"I was hoping to get an acceptance hologram to any of the flight academies I applied to," said Haruhi disappointed.

"Oh you're still going on about that?" asked Ranka.

"Dad, don't start," said Haruhi.

"There's no shame in going into a career as merchant. I mean look at me," said Ranka.

"Yeah but Dad, I want to be fighter pilot like Mom," said Haruhi.

"I know, I know, I just," said Ranka.

"Dad, please," said Haruhi.

"I just don't want to lose you like I lost your mother," said Ranka.

"Dad the whole reason I want to be one is to hopefully keep what happened to Mom from happening again," said Haruhi.

"I know, and it's very admirable of you sweetheart," said Ranka. "But you can't balm a father for worrying can you?"

"I guess not," said Haruhi, "Well it doesn't matter anyway. It doesn't seemed to be one here anyway, and the times almost out to start registering," said Haruhi.

"Oh wait Haruhi, there's one more," said Ranka pulling out another hologram. "It's to you and it looks important."

"Hmm?" said Haruhi as she pressed the play button. A hansom but elderly looking man's face appeared on the screen.

"_This message is for Haruhi Fujioka. As the Chairman of the Ouran Flight Academy I am honor to notify you that you have been accepted to attend Ouran Flight Academy," _said the message.

"I am?" said Haruhi, "I get to go to the Ouran Flight Academy? That's great!"

"Oh my goodness, sweet heart I don't believe it! You got accepted into the most prestigious academy in all of the Ouran Space system! This is too much! I'm so happy for you!" said Ranka hugging his daughter.

"I'm really going to become a new fighter pilot like Mom!" said Haruhi happily. She couldn't be happier than at that very moment.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"I'm going to Ouran, I can't believe it!" said Haruhi happily as she walked home after getting some groceries, from the main station of course. "This is great!"

She didn't see two of her neighbor boys walking past her, nor did she notice one pull out some gum from his mouth. She did however feel it when something got into her hair!

She reached back and felt the gum.

"Oh you got to be kidding me!" she said as she ran back to her home and ran to her bathroom.

"Mirror image," she said. A scratchy image of her appeared in front of her. "From the back please." The image immediately did a 360 and Haruhi could see that there was indeed gum in her hair.

"Ah man," said Haruhi. She walked out of the bathroom and over to the apartment directory.

"Scissors please," she said.

"Scissors located in, Kitchen top center drawer," said the directory.

"Thank you," said Haruhi as she walked over and pulled them out. She walked back to the bathroom and asked for her mirror image again. Using it she was able to cut the gum out. Unfortunately she wasn't able to do it without chopping out all of her long hair off.

"Oh well, it's not like looks matter," she said, "Directory, clean up for hair?"

"To clean up hair, locate broom in storage closet in kitchen," said the directory.

"Thank you," said Haruhi. She put the scissors back and pulled out a broom. She hit the program button and sent it to the bathroom to clean up. She then walked over to her bedroom and looked over her few mediocre clothes to try and figure out what she should wear on her first day. She knew she wouldn't be able to afford a real uniform at the moment but she should be able to wear something similar to the uniforms. All she could see was her nice brown sweater and black slacks.

"I guess that will have to do," she said. She spent the rest of the evening alone since her Dad was at work, taking care of any last minute things she had take care before starting school the next day. She smiled to herself as she finally laid down for bed.

'I'm going to do it Mom; I'm going to be just like you! And then when that happens I'll get back at those Lobelians for taking you! I promise!" she said to herself before falling asleep.

When she woke up the next morning, she found her father in the kitchen all ready gulping down some black coffee.

"Hung over again Dad?" said Haruhi gathering up her school things.

"The guys and I were just celebrating you going to Ouran Academy today and things got a little," he paused when he saw Haruhi's hair.

"What did you do to yourself?" he shouted.

"Some dorks got some gum in my hair," said Haruhi as she walked to the door.

"No, wait Haruhi!" said Ranka running after his girl.

"Sorry Dad I have to get going. It takes a while to get to the upper levels you know," said Haruhi as she bolted out of the door before her dad could protest some more.

She ran and hopped on the first launcher elevator she came to and punched in the floor for the Academy. As she began the climb, a lot started to look just a little bit unfamiliar. She didn't realize just how different the upper levels were. The highest she had ever gone beyond her own floor was about five levels up. Here she was going at least 30 floors up. She knew it was going to take a while, but even she didn't think it would take this long. She hoped she wouldn't be late for the first day of school.

Finally the elevator came to a stop. Haruhi took a deep breath as she stepped out of the elevator. She immediately saw a sign that read **OURNA FLIGHT ACADEMY.** She looked off to the side and could see a ship port where several ships were landing at and letting other students off. All were talking and joking with each other. Haruhi just shook her head as she went to sign in.

* * *

><p>"Name?" said the check-in station attendant.<p>

"Haruhi Fujioka," she said. The attendant scanned her I.D. card and nodded.

"Room 1-A," the attendant instructed. Haruhi hurried down to her room. A lot of people were all ready there talking loudly. It almost made her want to back out. She was about to when suddenly…,

"Hey move it buddy," said a red head boy shoving her out of the way.

"It works better if you walk into the room," said another walking after him. Haruhi had to blink. Was it just her or did those two look just like each other. Haruhi shrugged her shoulders and walked back into the room. Just then their instructor walked in as well.

"All right students take your seats," he said. Everyone pulled out their I.D. cards that helped lead them to their seats the teacher had intended to put them. To Haruhi surprise, her instructor wanted her to sit in between the two red heads she had encounter from before.

"Hey why do we have to have someone sit in between us?" asked on to her left.

"It's so I can tell you apart Mr. Hitachiin," said the instructor.

"Story of our lives," she heard the one on her right mutter.

"Yeah so then which one am I?" asked the one on her left.

"You are suppose to be Hikaru, and the other is suppose to Kaoru," said instructor.

"And how can you tell if I am or not?" asked the one that was suppose to Hikaru.

"If you are not then just switch places, we have work to do. We all know why we're here don't we? To help protect and preserve this grand space station, either as fighter pilots or as ground control," said the instructor. Several cheers rose up.

"Now I know a lot of you are all ready thinking about making up your own flight teams or have even been so much as invited to join a team all ready," said the instructor. Every fighter pilot was assigned to a team at some point or another that they would fight with in battle. From what Haruhi had heard a lot of students formed their own while they were still in school and stuck with them after they all graduated. All those that didn't join one would just be assigned to one after graduation. Haruhi just assumed that would happen to her. She wasn't here to form a team; she was just here to learn how to be a pilot first and foremost. "But I want to make everything perfectly clear. It doesn't matter what team you are or not on. The important thing is that this station is kept safe. I should hope you all remember that. Now let's get started with the lesson."

Haruhi did her best to take notes and listen to her instructor despite the mischief the two twins on either side of her seemed to keep causing.

When class was done, all of her classmates hurried out of the room to do who knows what. Haruhi however stayed in her seat looking over the notes she had taken for the day. She decided it was best to go off to the library to study up some more.

"Haruhi?" said the instructor as she came to the door.

"Yes?" she said.

"I just wanted to let you know, I looked over your old flight scores from your previous institute and there are quite impressive. Did you have any preference to a flight team you were hoping to join?" he asked.

"Actually no sir, All I care about is becoming a good pilot.

"A true noble act to be sure," said the instructor, "But if you want to you I can give you the names of some teams that might work for you. With scores like yours, I'm sure any team would love to have you."

"Thank you sir," said Haruhi as she hurried out of the class room to the library only to see it was extremely loud. All everyone was doing was talking. No one it seemed was studying.

'Isn't that what you're supposed to do in a library?' Haruhi thought as she walked out.

'Now where am I supposed to study?' she thought as wondered down the hall. She stopped once again as she came to a window that had a good view of Lobelia.

'How are things up there Mom? Are you being treated okay? Are you even alive still? I hope you are. It's still hard to believe it's been 10 years all ready,' she thought before she kept one walking down the hall.

Before long she found herself among several of the different flight hangers that housed the different fighter jets used by the school for training and possible battle.

'I wonder if there's any of them are empty at the moment and if it's all right to just use one to study in,' she thought as she wondered among the hangers.

She kept walking until she finally came to one that she figured would just fine and walked in.

The minute she did, she was surprise to see what looked like roses flying at her.

"Welcome," she heard six different voices call out.

"Huh?" said Haruhi as she walked further in. To her surprise she saw six different looking men standing in the middle of the hanger. Two she recognized as the twins that were in class in with her today, but the other four she didn't know. One looked like a kid with blond hair. He was standing next to a rather tall looking student with short black hair. She could also see another boy with black hair and glasses whose smile almost looked evil. The last boy in the middle had blond hair and looked like he the apparent leader of the group.

"Oh look at that our first rookie wanting to join our team," said the leader, "Welcome rookie."

"Hey isn't that that geek that was in class today?" said one of the twins, Hikaru if she didn't know any better.

"Yeah the one that got in the way of us having fun," said the other, Kaoru she thought.

"Oh yes, the scholarship student from the lower levels am I right?" asked the boy with glasses.

"No, really?" said the leader. Haruhi was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Wow, you're like a hero then, aren't you Haru-Chan?" asked boy who looked a kid.

"Uh no, not exactly, I'm just an honor student. So this bunker is being used?" asked Haruhi as she tried moving to the door.

"Yes, this bunker is being used for our flight team," said the boy with glasses.

"And not just any flight team," said the leader, "The best one ever seen by the flight academy has ever seen! We are the Ouran Host Club!"

"Host Club?" said Haruhi. That sounded like a weird name for the team.

"Yes, we host and entertain ladies after a long day of studying and we host our enemies until they reach their doom!" said the leader.

"Uh-huh," said Haruhi trying to get back to the door.

"So seeing as your most likely not an enemy the only reason you came here must be so you could be entertained by us," said the leader.

"Uh no, that's not exactly why I came," said Haruhi.

"So," said the leader grabbing her and pulling her forward, "What type are you interested? We have Hunny-Sempi, our boy Lolita type." The one that looked like a child giggled and waved at her.

"We have Mori-Sempi, our strong and silent type," said the leader. The tall boy nodded at her.

"We have Hikaru and Kaoru, our little devil type," The twins smirked at her.

"We have Kyoya, our cool type." If Haruhi didn't know better the one with glasses was smiling an even more evil smile.

"Or then there's always me, Tamaki, the prince type," said the leader tilting her head back with his hand, "What do you say, want a go?"

Haruhi was really freaking out now! "I think, there was a misunderstanding, I just came in here to study!" she shouted as she walked back away from Tamaki. She didn't see where she was going and in the process she felt herself bump something. She turned around in time to see a pedestal that was holding what looked like an old space helmet fall to the floor and break into a millions pieces!

"Oh nice going Haruhi," said Kaoru.

"That was an old antique space helmet we were going to show off to the ladies today," said Hikaru.

"We only have 11 now," they both said together.

"Yes," said Kyoya kneeling down and looking at it, "And the starting price was about $80,000.00 correct?"

"$80,000.00?" said Haruhi.

"I doubt you could really afford to pay off something like huh Haruhi?" said Tamaki suddenly starting to sound like a business man. She saw could see he was thinking about something. "I guess this leaves us with no choice you are going to have to become our dog," he said.

"Your dog?" said Haruhi. The other hosts all smiled at her.

'Oh Mom, I don't think you're the only one that need to be rescued now,' she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Oh Tamaki, I'm so scared that there's going to be another attack on the station," said one of Tamaki's customers.

"Oh don't worry princess, if it was attacked, I'd defended it in your honor," said Tamaki.

Haruhi stood on her ladder watching as she washed one of the ships in the hanger.

'These girls are seriously falling for this?' she thought, 'Don't they think they could hold their own against an attack?' She shook her head and went back to scrubbing.

"..and so he started telling me how a bunch of Lobelians were attacking him that he just had to come and get into bed with me," she heard Hikaru saying to bunch of other girls.

"Hikaru," said Kaoru, "You said you wouldn't say anything about that!"

"I'm sorry Kaoru," said Hikaru taking Kaoru's face into his hands, "I just thought it was so cute." The girls around them squealed with delight.

'Okay that's not weird at all,' thought Haruhi. She looked up and realized she was done cleaning the ship so she started climbing back down.

"Nice work Haruhi," said Kyoya as she got off, "I think you did a better job at cleaning all of these ships then any of our servant bots could have done."

"I should hope so," said Haruhi. She looked around at the different ships around the hanger she had been cleaning for so long. They were all the standard blue color of the Ouran Air Force but each also had their own design on the tail wing. Tamaki's had a big yellow crown on his. Hunny's had the stuff bunny she had saw him holding when she first met him. Next to him was Mori's that had a long kendo sword on its tail wing. Both the twins had a face sticking their tongues out, Hikaru's was sticking out to the right and Kaoru was to the left. Kyoya's was nothing but black.

"You guys were allowed to paint the ends of your ships all ready?" she asked curiously.

"Of course, these are our own personal ships after all," said Kyoya.

"Really, so you don't have to be assign one? Amazing," said Haruhi.

'Of course when you're this rich you probably could afford your own ship and not have to be assigned one by the school,' she thought.

"So you guys are all, all ready on a flight team yet you are all a part of this weird club that entertains girls?" said Haruhi.

"Our host club? Yes, it brings a little joy to the lovely ladies to our school,' said Kyoya.

"Oh look Hunny and Mori are here," said a girl excitedly.

"Hi everyone, sorry we're late," said Hunny riding on Mori's shoulders.

"That's all right Hunny."

"We saved you some pastries including some cake."

"Yeah, thank you," said Hunny hurrying over to a table.

"You'll notice that our club members each cover a certain trait that appeals to our customers," said Kyoya.

"Haru-Chan!" shouted Hunny running at her, "Want to come and have some cake with us?"

"No thanks I'm not much into cakes," said Haruhi.

"Then would you like to hold my bun-bun?" Hunny offered holding up his stuff bunny.

"No thanks I'm not much into bunnies either," said Haruhi.

"Are you saying you don't like my bun-bun?" asked Hunny looking sad.

Haruhi looked down at the bunny. "I guess he is kind of cute huh?" she said. Hunny giggled.

"You take care of him all right?" he said before walking over to the girls and Mori.

Haruhi looked down at the bunny. 'It's kind of weird that someone that's training to be a fighter pilot to carrying something likes this around,' she thought. She looked around and noticed something off to the side.

"Hey Kyoya-Sempi, are those simulators over there in the corner?" she asked.

"Yes, there's one there for each of us," said Kyoya.

"Well seeing as I'm all done cleaning the ships, would it be all right if I trained on one of them for a little bit before I have to clean up after the guests?" asked Haruhi.

"I see no harm in it," said Kyoya who was busy adding stuff to his tablet.

"Thanks," said Haruhi.

"Are you hoping to become a fighter pilot Haruhi?" asked a few girls that stood nearby.

"Well, that was my original reason for coming here," said Haruhi.

"Are you any good?" asked another girl. Haruhi shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm pretty good. I was always practicing on simulators back at my old institute," said Haruhi.

"Really?" said Hikaru suddenly appearing next to her.

"They have simulators at lower level institutes?" asked Kaoru appearing at her other side.

"Uh yeah," said Haruhi.

"To think the poor commoner student could find a simple simulator that could hopefully somewhat prove you're worthy of coming this far up," said Tamaki dramatically.

"Whatever," said Haruhi. She quickly walked over to a simulator and strapped herself in.

"Um Haruhi would it be all right if we watched?" asked one girl.

"I guess so. The kids use to watch me all the time at my old institute," said Haruhi as she started up the simulations. In no time at all she was blasting away at enemy ships, rising to the higher and higher levels.

"Wow, you're really good Haruhi," said one girl.

"Oh thanks," said Haruhi not looking away from the screen as she kept blasting. She soon found herself on the final level and blasting away at the final ship.

"_**Total Score; 100,000,000," **_said the voice from the simulator.

"Wow" said Hikaru.

"No way," said Kaoru.

"Haruhi beat your own high score on your own simulator Boss," they both said.

Tamaki immediately retreated to a corner of the room in a rejected position.

"Is he all right?" she asked.

"Who knows," said the twins.

"Uh Tamaki-Sempi, I didn't really do it on purpose. And your old score was rather hard to beat," said Haruhi.

"Really, you think so?" said Tamaki standing up suddenly looking a whole lot better.

"Hmm that gives me an idea actually."

"Wait what?" asked Haruhi as she got out of the simulator.

"Ladies I'm sorry but we'll have to close the club down early today so we can have an important club meeting," said Tamaki.

"Oh," moaned the girls.

"Don't worry ladies, we'll still be here tomorrow," said Tamaki.

The girls all nodded and walked out of the bunker.

"So what were you thinking exactly Tamaki?" asked Kyoya.

"We could use Haruhi as a member of our flight team don't you think?" said Tamaki.

"With him at our side I bet we could win the school's flight challenge this year."

"The what?" asked Haruhi.

"Every year the schools different flight teams compete against each other for the prize of the Golden Ship award and are most likely going to be given top spot when they finally enter the flight corp.," said Kyoya.

"So then you want me to be a part of your team? But first years hardly ever get put onto a team this early," said Haruhi.

"We did," said the twins.

"I said hardly," said Haruhi, "And besides I haven't even been assigned a ship yet."

"I'm sure we can make arrangements to get you one," said Kyoya.

"Are you sure?" asked Haruhi.

"Of course," said Kyoya.

"I don't know," said Haruhi.

"If you agree we'll reduce your debt," said Kyoya. That got Haruhi's attention.

"By how much?" she asked.

"If you agree and we win, it'll wipe out half, I say," said Kyoya.

"That does sound nice, even if it'll leave me with still another half to worry about," said Haruhi.

Just then Tamaki snapped his fingers.

"That's give me another idea. It would appear you all ready have gained the attention of our guests that come to see us, you also might make a good host as well," he said.

"Wait what?" said Haruhi.

"Are you sure about that Boss?" asked Kaoru.

"He's not exactly host club material don't you think?" asked Hikaru, "I mean, hell have you not seen these eye glass specs he has to wear? They're worse then Kyoya's."

"Oh thanks a lot," said Haruhi.

"Well let's see what happens when we take them off," said Hikaru yanking them off.

"Hey," Haruhi tried to protest, only to suddenly hear five out of the six guys gasp.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" shouted Tamaki.

"Right," said the twins. Before Haruhi knew what was happening, her arms got linked with the twins and was then hauled off to another room of the bunker. As she was being hauled off she could hear Tamaki ordering Kyoya to call up a hair stylist and Mori to get some new eye correction lenses for her eyes.

'What is going on?' she thought as she realized she was in a changing room with the twins who were holding up a new boy school uniform.

"Here change into this uniform," they both said.

"What, why?" asked Haruhi.

"Don't ask questions, just change!" said the twins shoving the uniform at her and tried taking off her clothes.

"All right I change but you have to get out!" she shouted shoving them out.

'God these guys are crazy!' she thought as she changed. Why they hell were they making her wear a boy's uniform? And for that matter why was Tamaki still constantly calling her him? Was he just doing it as a joke or an insult? She didn't have much more time to think about it as she finished changing and suddenly having both Mori and a hair stylist walking in. Mori handed her a pack of new eye correction lenses for her to wear, while the hair stylist started fixing her hair.

By the time he was done and Haruhi had the lenses inserted into her eyes, she almost didn't recognize herself in the mirror. But still, why was she wearing a boy's uniform?

"Um Sempia?" she asked.

"Are you done yet?" asked Tamaki.

"Is it really okay for me to wear this uniform?" she asked walking. Everyone gawked at her.

"You're so pretty!" said Tamaki, "You'll work perfectly!"

"Uh perfectly for what?" asked Haruhi.

"Simple we're going to find a better way for you to repay the other half of the debt," said Tamaki, "If you can get 100 guest to request your service, we consider that payment enough to repay the other half of your debt."

"A host?" said Haruhi confused.

'He seriously wants me to be host even though I'm a girl? How crazy is he?' she thought. 'But at the same time what choice do I have? I guess its better then having to scrub these ships day after day.'


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi rode in the elevator back to her home level in what was apparently her new uniform, totally confused about what had happened to her at school. Although she liked the idea of possibly being able to pay back the debt, why did she have to pretend to be a guy? Not that she minded too much. If she cared about her appearance she would have done more in the first place to make herself look presentable. But now here she was, in a new uniform all dressed up nice. Plus she got herself on a flight team all ready. That's what she wanted more than anything. This gave her a better chance to make sure she really did get into the flight corp., and that in turn would give her a better chance to get back at Lobelia!

"Dad, you're home," said Haruhi, surprised when she got back to her housing unit.

"I took an earlier shift to be here to welcome you home from school," said Ranka smiling cheerfully. Then he stopped smiling when he saw what she was wearing.

"Uh, Haruhi, why are you wearing a boy's uniform?" he asked.

"It's kind of a long story," she said as she came and sat down. She noticed there was a cake on the table.

"Dad, why did you do this, you know I don't care for sweets," said Haruhi.

"Oh pish, posh, I think you can enjoy it just this one time to celebrate your first day of school!" said Ranka as he served up some.

"Thanks Dad," said Haruhi as she took a bite.

"So just how was your first day?" asked Ranka.

"Interesting," said Haruhi stuffing her face with the cake.

"Just interesting?" asked Ranka.

"Um, well I uh got on to a flight team," Haruhi whispered.

"All ready? But I thought first years usually don't get on flight teams, especially this early in the year," said Ranka.

"I know, but I got on one, and they were the ones that also got me this uniform," said Haruhi.

"Were they all out of girls ones?" asked Ranka.

"I guess," said Haruhi. "And anyway it's nice that I'm on a flight team. It'll give me more of an opportunity to really become a full-fledged fighter pilot."

Ranka raised his eye brows. "And then go and get your revenge on Lobelia?" he asked.

"Maybe," said Haruhi, not looking at her father.

"Haruhi," said Ranka, "You know just because you become a full-fledged fighter pilot, it doesn't mean you can simply go off on your own fighting enemy planets."

"I know Dad and I wasn't planning to. And even if I was, it looks like my plans are in vain, considering they're attacking us!" said Haruhi, "Hey Dad, do you ever wonder why they took Mom instead of just killing her like they did everyone else they came in contact with?"

"I have thought about that for so long and I can never come up with a good solution," said Ranka.

"Do you think Mom's still alive out there?" asked Haruhi.

"Uh, well, who knows," said Ranka stuffing cake into his mouth. Haruhi decided not to pester her dad any more on the subject, and hoped he wouldn't ask any more about wearing the boy's uniform.

* * *

><p>"Oh wow Haruhi, you sure do look amazing in that uniform," said on the girls that were sitting with her at a table, along with two other girls.<p>

"Uh thanks," said Haruhi. She'd really rather be on a flight simulator rather than entertaining these girls.

"So why did you really want to be a fighter pilot?" asked another girl.

"Well to be honest my mother was a fighter pilot," said Haruhi.

"Oh really?"

"Is she still one?"

"Uh not exactly," said Haruhi.

'This might not be a bad idea,' she thought as she went and told the sad story about what happened to her mother.

"Oh that is so sad."

"They really did just take her?"

"Yeah," said Haruhi sadly.

"So who controls the cleaning devises around your housing unit?"

"Oh I do it myself. I also do all the of the food shopping. My mom taught me how to, she was really great," said Haruhi.

"Oh," said the girls with love.

"So would if be all right?"

"If tomorrow…"

"We request to sit with you again?"

"Sure," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"Why is he so popular?" asked Tamaki from his seat.<p>

"He's a natural," said Kyoya.

"No training needed," said Hikaru.

"Both with the simulator, and with girls," said Kaoru.

"Yes," said Tamaki as he stood up, "Let's see how well he does in real space. Kyoya did you get it?"

"It's about to be delivered," said Kyoya.

* * *

><p>"What the hell?" said Haruhi as she suddenly noticed the hanger get a bit windier<p>

"Everyone please stand clear," said Kyoya as a shuttle door opened and a brand new plane flew in.

"What's this?" asked Haruhi.

"If you're going to be on this flight team you're going to have to have a plane, don't you think Haruhi?" asked Kyoya.

"You mean this is mine?" asked Haruhi.

"Of course, a real man must know when to be kind and affectionate and when to he needs to be aggressive," said Tamaki.

"Yeah sure," said Haruhi as she walked over to her plane. To her surprise there wasn't anything on the tail of the plane.

"If you want to have something painted on your tail, just ask and I'll see that it gets painted," said Kyoya as if reading her mind.

"Uh sure thanks," said Haruhi.

"Here you go Haru-Chan," said Hunny as Mori activated her robotic stairs for her to climb into her.

"Thanks Mori-Sempi," as he helped her up on to the stairs.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Wow," said Haruhi as she got into her seat and looked around. "This is unbelievable." She griped her controls into her hand.

"How's it looking Haruhi?" she heard the twins ask.

"It feels great!" said Haruhi.

"Good, then go ahead and get it started it up," said Tamaki.

"Wait, what?" asked Haruhi.

"We want to see how well you can handle this out in open space," said Tamaki.

"What?" said Haruhi, "But I was never given clearance to fly in open space!" said Haruhi. "I'm just a first year."

"Actually we were able to get you clearance from the dean since you haven't had the same opportunity we've had with privet flight tutors. So given your amazing scores on the flight simulators you've been given clearance," said Kyoya.

"Really?" said Haruhi.

"Just get going all ready," called out the twins.

Haruhi suddenly felt a helmet come down on her head. She looked up in time to see Mori hit the close button and watched as the cover came down over her.

"Is this for real?" she asked through the radio.

"Don't worry Haruhi, if things get too hairy for you just his the orange button and I'll take over from here in the hanger," said Kyoya's voice in the radio.

"Um, okay," said Haruhi. She started up the plane no problem and moved it out of the hanger. Before long she found herself actually out in space. 'It's finally happing Mom,' she thought, 'I'm flying through space just like you.'

"So what I am supposed to do exactly?" she asked.

"Let's first see how well you can try the basic maneuvers," said Kyoya, "Try fling straight ahead for two meters, and then make a sharp right."

"All right," said Haruhi.

All the host gathered around Kyoya's monitoring systems to watch.

"He's headlining that thing pretty well," said Kaoru.

"Yeah it almost like this isn't his first time in a plane," said Hikaru.

"Nice job Haruhi," said Kyoya, "Now then can you make a sharp left and come back around the other way?"

"You got it," said Haruhi, doing just that with ease.

"Nice job Haruhi," said Kyoya.

"Thanks," said Haruhi. She couldn't believe how much she was enjoying this.

'No wonder Mom liked this so much,' she thought.

"All right Haruhi, now turn left and do a right side dip," said Kyoya.

"Sure," said Haruhi. She was a little bit nervous of doing a side dip, since she never did one before.

"Just make sure you don't do it fast and lose control," said Kyoya.

"I know," said Haruhi as she made the dip. The plane immediately started falling.

"Haruhi, you're going too fast!" said Tamaki.

"Do you need to hit the button?" asked Kyoya, reading to take control.

"No I got it!" said Haruhi. She pushed her controls in and eased up. She then was able to turn the plane back onto the side.

The six hosts all breathed a sigh of relief.

"A little bit rough there Haruhi, but not too bad for your first try," said Kyoya.

"Thanks," said Haruhi.

"Go ahead and bring the plane back in," said Kyoya.

Haruhi was about to turn back to the hanger when she notice a little pink ball floating near by. "What is that?" she asked as she lowered her plane more.

"Haruhi, please bring the plane back," said Kyoya.

"I will in moment, but there's something weird floating around the station," said Haruhi.

"Like what?" asked the twins.

"It's some sort of pink ball," said Haruhi.

"A pink ball?" said the twins.

"That doesn't sound good," said Hunny.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Haruhi do you see a big green button?" asked Tamaki.

"Uh yeah, I see it," said Haruhi.

"Hit it and then turn the knob under it to the left," said Kyoya, "That button control the spy cams on the bottom of your plane and let us see this supposed pink ball."

"Okay," said Haruhi.

"These things have spy cams?' she thought.

"Can you see it?" asked Haruhi.

"More to the left," said Kyoya.

"How about now?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes we see something. Move the knob forward," said Kyoya.

"Kyoya, that's not what I think it is, is it?" asked Tamaki.

"You mean is it a Lobelian spy cam? Yes I believe it is," said Kyoya. "Haruhi, can you get any closer to it?"

"Be careful, these things are armed and can be dangerous at times," said Tamaki.

"Yeah sure no problem," said Haruhi. She carefully flew the plane closer to the camera as quietly as she could until she was only a few feet away from it.

"Okay, now Haruhi I want you to hit the red button to out your tracker beam. Hopefully you can catch it and bring it back here before it notices," said Kyoya.

"Okay," said Haruhi steadying her hand as best she could to adjust the beam. Suddenly the camera turned around and pointed its lens right Haruhi.

"Kyoya, what do I do?" asked Haruhi.

"Back slowly and head straight back to the hanger," said Kyoya.

"Okay," said Haruhi. She was about t back up when all of a sudden a red laser came out of camera heading straight towards her!


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi could feel the ship shake over her as the laser beam made impact. All around her warning sirens and buzzers were going off.

From inside the hanger the hosts all watched with fear and concern.

"Haruhi!" they shouted.

"Quick everyone to your ships!" Tamaki shouted. Everyone hastily ran to their posts.

"Wait, hang on a second," said Kyoya. Everyone was too busy getting into their ships and strapping on their helmets.

"Open the pod door Kyoya," said Tamaki.

"I'm sorry Tamaki, but I cannot allow that," said Kyoya.

"Why not?" said Tamaki.

"Because I don't think Haruhi is in immediate danger at the moment," said Kyoya looking back to his monitor. Haruhi's ship had stopped shaking around and was now just sitting there.

* * *

><p>Haruhi took a deep breath as she tried to collect herself as the ship stop shaking. She looked up out of her window where she saw the spy cam circling around her. She watched it in terror as moved from one side to the other. What was it going to do next? She half way expected her it to fire on her again, but instead it just circled her.<p>

"So what's it doing exactly?" asked Kaoru as the group all watched from the monitors in their own ships.

"I'm not sure, but at the moment it doesn't appear to be attacking," said Kyoya.

"So then why can't we go out and help Haruhi?" asked Hikaru.

"We can't risk getting the thing to think it's being attacked and then in turn on us, making us have to attack it and considering how close it is to the station we could risk putting it in the cross fire," said Kyoya.

"So then what do we do?" asked Hunny.

* * *

><p>Haruhi heart kept beating as cam kept circling. She decided to move the ship backwards if she could, but her ship was stalled. She really was stranded with nothing to help protect her!<p>

"Ky, Kyoya can you hear me?" she tried asking through the radio.

"Yes Haruhi I can hear you. Are you all right?" asked Kyoya.

"My, my ship's stalled, I can't move it," said Haruhi.

"All right, that's fine, don't panic," said Kyoya.

"So what do I do?" asked Haruhi.

"Just relax you'll be fine," said Kyoya.

"Only one of you should go out at the moment, just to make sure we can help get Haruhi back into the station," said Kyoya.

"I'll do it!" said Tamaki.

"All right then," said Kyoya, "The rest of you are to remain on stand by."

"Right yes sir!" said the other hosts.

* * *

><p>Tamaki slowly flew his ship towards Haruhi.<p>

"Haruhi can you hear me?" he asked though his radio.

"Yeah," said Haruhi.

"I'm going to get you in my tracker beam and pull you back to the hanger all right?" said Tamaki.

"All right," said Haruhi.

The minute Tamaki shot his beam out and started to pull Haruhi back, the spy cam turned and flew at his ship, firing laser at him reputedly!

"Tamaki!" said Haruhi, 'Kyoya are you seeing this?"

"Yes I see it! Try and take shot at it. You should be able to phase it long enough to give Tamaki a chance to get the two of you back to the hanger!" said Kyoya.

"All right!" said Haruhi as she grabbed her joystick and opened fired. The pink ball went flying.

"Tamaki can you move your ship?" asked Kyoya.

"Yeah, I'm on it!" said Tamaki as he backed his and Haruhi's plane back as fast as he could.

"Tamaki, I want you to just focus on getting back to the hanger. Haruhi watch your monitor, check to see if there are any other spy cam or the one you shot comes back," said Kyoya.

"Roger that," said Haruhi as she let Tamaki pull her back.

"Should we go out just in case?" asked Hikaru.

"Not at the moment. Haruhi stunned that cam pretty good and it doesn't look like any others are heading their way for now," said Kyoya, "Wait, hold that thought."

"Kyoya, I'm picking something up on the monitor, five to be precise!" said Haruhi.

"See, I'm seeing them too," said Kyoya.

"How many are there Kyo-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"I'm getting five, not including the one Haruhi all ready shot at," said Kyoya, "And they're all closing in fast!"

"Tamaki, are you seeing this?" asked Haruhi.

"Don't panic Haruhi, Daddy will protect you!" said Tamaki.

'Daddy?' thought Haruhi confused.

Just then she felt a jolt through her ship. She turned her head in time to see that Tamaki had been hit by another spy cam!

"Kyoya should I fire?" she asked.

"Yes, do it!" said Kyoya.

Haruhi fire fast and sent the second ball spinning! However the four were quick to move in on Tamaki's ship.

"Kyoya they're all moving in too fast!" said Haruhi.

"Now Kyoya?" asked Hikaru.

"Yes now you four can move out," said Kyoya as he opened the bay doors for them.

Haruhi lunged forward as one of the cams hit Tamaki's ship, and then quickly flew away where Haruhi couldn't hit it safely.

'Great these things are learning machines!' she thought.

"Tamaki are you all right in there?" she asked through her radio.

"Yeah Haruhi don't worry about me. Daddy's got this all taken care of!" said Tamaki.

'Again, what's with the daddy thing?' thought Haruhi right as they two of them took another hit!

Just then she saw two of the cams take a shot and go for a spin.

"Bull's-eye!" shouted the twins through the radio.

"What are you guys doing out here?" asked Haruhi.

"We're here to help Haru-Chan!" said Hunny.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Haruhi, Tamaki, leave the cams to the four of them and get to the hanger.

Haruhi watched as Tamaki continued to be pulled her back to the hanger as the other four hosts kept firing at the cams. The cams however kept coming back and trying to fire at the four of them.

"Haruhi, ones still coming at you!" said Kyoya, "Don't be afraid to fire at it!

"Roger," said Haruhi. She hit the cam head on, making it spin. She didn't wait to give it a chance to recover before she fired again and again, until it was completely destroyed.

"Good work Haruhi," said Tamaki. Haruhi smiled as she turned and saw that all four of the other planes had also fire upon their cams and now all four were destroyed!

"Phew," sad Hikaru.

"That was fun," said Kaoru.

"Bring it in everyone," said Kyoya.

Before long all six ships where back in the hanger safe and sound. Kyoya active one of his inspection bots who immediately started to scan the six ships for any immediate damage.

"How's it looking Kyo-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"There appears to be no permanent damage," said Kyoya checking his tablet.

"What about my ship? Why did it stall?" asked Haruhi.

"You were hit with a stun laser gun rather then a real assault laser that the others were shooting," said Kyoya, "It's not too hard to fix."

"A stun gun? Why did it stun me instead of shooting an assault laser like the others?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm not sure," said Kyoya. "I'll have to look over the battle scans again."

"What did happen to that other camera that fist hit me?" asked Haruhi.

"I don't know," said Kyoya. "I think we lost track of it in the mists of all the chaos of the battle we must have lost track of it and it got away."

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Haruhi.

"We'll just have to wait and see," said Kyoya, "The real thing to worry about is how Lobelia managed to get five spy cams into our area, and so close to the station with out anyone else picking up in it."

"Yeah you got a point there," said Haruhi. She turned and looked at Tamaki.

"Hey Sempi, thanks for coming out and saving me," she said walking over to him.

"Oh don't worry Haruhi, that's what fathers do!" said Tamaki giving her a big hug.

"Okay then," said Haruhi pushing Tamaki off of her and walking off.

"Oh Haruhi," Tamaki whined, only to look down and notice something on the floor.

"Haruhi you dropped your ID badge," he said picking it up. Then he took a good look at it.

"Wait a minute," he said looking the badge over, "How come the badge says you're a girl?"

"Because I am one," said Haruhi. Tamaki looked at Haruhi quietly for a moment before he shouted, "WHAT?"

"You mean you did know?" asked Haruhi.

"You, you're, seriously a girl?" said Tamaki.

"Of course," said Haruhi, "I never thought appearance mattered and since you were so nice to give me a uniform I decided not to protest too much. That and I really did think you knew all ready."

Tamaki started to turn a very, very dark red of embarrassment.

"Well this is an interesting development," said Kyoya. "I actually knew fright from the beginning."

"Yeah, we figured it out on our own," said the twins smirking.

"Yeah we all did," said Hunny giggling.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"I don't think this might not be so bad. It looks like I can count on you guys to have my back in a fight and getting fussed over a bunch of girls might not be so bad," said Haruhi, "I got, I'll just call everyone due and bro now."

* * *

><p>"Lady Benibara,"<p>

The queen of Lobelia looked up from her throne.

"Yes? I hope you have good news for me," she said.

"One of your Ouran spy cams has returned, and looked what it found,"

The badly beaten spy cam gently floated towards the queen who took it into her hand.

"You must have survived for a reason. Show your queen what you have found," she said gently patting it.

Immediately it stared to display an image.

"Lady Benibara look at this!" said one of her two most loyal servant and friend on her right, Chizuru.

"She looks just like her doesn't she?" asked the queens other most loyal servant and friend, Hinako.

"Yes she does. She looks just as cute and magnificent as her mother. All the more reason we need her here with us!" said Lady Benibara.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

The five council members all watched the footage of their sons and Haruhi's little battle with the spy cams.

"Too bad they let the one get away and had to destroy the other five," said Hitachiin.

"What I don't get is how they managed to get so close to the station," said Ohtori.

"I can't help but think someone's giving them a code to our shield finder," said Suoh.

"What about the girl?" said Haninozuka.

"It definitely appears at least one of them were interested in her," said Suoh.

"It still doesn't explain why," said Ohtori.

"Well hopefully we can figure out seeing as how she's fallen in with our sons they may be able to find out for us," said Ohtori.

"Doesn't it seem kind of petty we're using our sons to find out things about her?" asked Hitachiin.

"Unless we can figure out if we do have a traitor among us, then they are the only ones we can trust," said Suoh.

The other five all nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

><p>When Haruhi got home her Dad was still at home.<p>

"Doing the late shift tonight Dad?" she asked.

"No I had to make sure you were all right! I heard there was a fight at the school!" said Ranka.

"You did?" asked Haruhi.

"Did you see it?" asked Ranka.

"Uh well," said Haruhi.

"Honey?" said Ranka.

"I may have been in it," said Haruhi.

"What?" asked Ranka.

"I was given a new ship and was testing it when I accidentally found a spy cam that attacked me. The others had to come out to help me," said Haruhi.

"Yeah but still!" said Ranka.

"I know, I know, it scares me too," said Haruhi.

"Are you still sure you want to be a fighter pilot?" asked Ranka.

"Yes Dad that part hasn't change," said Haruhi.

"But looks what happing to you all ready!" said Ranka.

"All the more reason they need me. If Lobelia's going after us, they can't get away with it!" said Haruhi.

"If you say," said Ranka, "God you're so much like your mother."

"Please don't get mad Dad," said Haruhi.

"I'm not, just scared," said Ranka.

"Please don't be that either;" said Haruhi, "I'll be fine Dad."

Ranka reached over and squeezed her hand.

"You can't blame a dad for worrying can you?" he asked.

"No I guess not," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"Oh shut, I'm late!" said Haruhi as she got up from her seat in the research room and headed to the hanger.<p>

"They are so going to be getting on my case about being late," she muttered as she ran.

The minute she got to hanger and opened she thought she found herself in a topical surrounding!

"Welcome," she heard the other guys call out. Once Haruhi got her bearings she realized all of the guys were all dressed up in some sort of tropical outfit.

"You're late Haruhi," said the twins.

"What the?" she said as she looked around. "Why does it look like I suddenly walked onto a tropical planet?"

"Why not try entreating our fair ladies in fun tropical paradise?" said Tamaki, "Imagine being on one a foreign planet that just so happens to be tropical where they find a tribe of lonesome handsome men who have hardly ever seen a lady waiting to entertain."

"Right," said Haruhi.

However the minute the girls showed up, they were full fledge into the fantasy.

"Oh Tamaki, are you really the prince of this long lost planet?" asked one girl.

"Yes, and I am in need of a sweet princess to rule by my side," said Tamaki.

The girls all swooned.

"Oh I almost forgot, we're holding a special party next week for all of our lovely ladies," said Tamaki.

"We're holding a party?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah it's going to be great," said Hikaru.

"We even got the grand ball room on floor 65 for it," said Kaoru.

"Although I was secretly hoping to have an evening alone with you Kaoru," said Hikaru taking his brother's face in his hands.

"Hikaru," said Kaoru.

'Oh great they're doing that again,' thought Haruhi.

"Hi ladies," said Hunny popping in front of his guests. "What do you think of these flowers? We had them flown in from the tropical planet Nettaigyo."

"So cute!" said the girls.

"Here Takashi," said Hunny looping them over Mori's neck, "We match."

'He sure knows how to get the girls excited,' thought Haruhi.

"There's nothing wrong with showing a little bit of skin," said Kyoya walking off with her tablet.

"So was this all your idea?" asked Haruhi.

"Well most of the major decisions are decided by Tamaki. But I guess there's no harm in admitting of slipping a tropical hologram onto his desk," said Kyoya.

"Uh-huh," said Haruhi.

'So he's the real brain behind this,' she thought as she walked over to her table with her guests.

"Hello ladies," she said with a smile.

"Um Haruhi, aren't you going to wear a tropical outfit like the other guys?" asked one.

"Uh no, I'm sorry I just think it's best to stay with early spring attire," said Haruhi.

"Oh Haruhi," swooned the girls.

"You're really faithful to the different seasons," said one.

"I should hope it's a lovely night the day of the party," said another.

"The two of us dancing under the stars," said the third. All three stared to swoon over the idea.

"You think so?" said Haruhi, "I think it's so cute when you dream like that."

"Excuse me," said a new voice.

Haruhi looked up and saw a new girl with short brown hair standing next to her.

"I hate to be rude but I believe it's time for the hosts to switch guests," she said.

"Oh yes you much be my next appointment, Miss?" said Haruhi.

"Kanako, Kanako Kasugazaki," she said tilting Haruhi's head up towards her. "You're a lot more cuter then I thought Haruhi. I think from now on you're going to be my new favorite."

"What?" Haruhi could hear Tamaki shouting.

Later after the guests had all left, Haruhi was surprised to see Tamaki sitting off by himself eating what appeared to be off by himself eating ramen.

"Is he okay?" asked Haruhi.

"Boss knock it off," said Hikaru.

"Does it really bother you that Kanako's taking a liking to Haruhi?"

"He shouldn't be surprised," said Kyoya. "She has been through all of us before.

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"Usually all of our guest pick one hosts and see them regularly. Miss Kanako seems to go through all of us though," said Kyoya.

"Yeah last week she was with Tama-Chan," said Hunny.

"Oh so he's up set I took her from him?" asked Haruhi.

"SHUT-UP!" shouted Tamaki, "I Couldn't Care Less!" He let out a big angry grunt.

"I'm sick and tired of this! Haruhi it's time you started dressing like a girl!"

"Huh?" said Haruhi.

"I don't understand how you can be so popular with the ladies when you yourself are a lady!" said Tamaki. He ran over and pulled out a hologram image. "Daddy wants you to look more like this!" Haruhi could feel her temper rising as an old image of herself come up. She didn't even have time to think about the whole daddy thing.

"Don't go down load hologram images of me!" she shouted.

"The more I stare at this hologram image the more amazed I am," said Hikaru.

"How could something like this, turn into that?" said Kaoru pulling up the old image of hers.

Haruhi groaned as she explained what happened.

"I don't care if I look like a dude," she said.

"Girls Should Never Refer To Herself As A Dude!" shouted Tamaki, "Momma, Haruhi's using those dirty boys words again!"

"Um who's Momma?" asked Kaoru.

"I have a bad feeling its me seeing as how I'm the vice-president," said Kyoya.

"Look by pretending to be a guy I can pay off my debt faster. It'll never happen if I'm just the errand boy!" said Haruhi.

"Not to change the subject, but do you have any dancing experience?" asked Hikaru, "It'll be must for the party."

"Uh no," said Haruhi, "I'm not really into parties. It's not a part of my quota. So if it's all right with you I'd really rather not come."

At that Tamaki's eyes lit up.

"Of course not!" he said, "All gentlemen must know how to dance."

He turned and looked at Haruhi.

"I order you to learn to dance in one week in time for the party. If not I will tell the whole school you're a girl and demote you down to errand boy!"

'What?' thought Haruhi.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

The next day when Haruhi came to the hanger she was surprise to see only one girl there, Kanako.

"Miss Kanako?" she said in surprise.

"Hello Haruhi," she said with a smile, "I heard you were need of some dance lessons so I came to offer my services."

"Oh well thank you," said Haruhi.

"Shall we begin?" asked Kanako. Before Haruhi knew it she and Kanako were awkwardly dancing around the room.

She didn't really notice Tamaki sulking next to one of the planes.

"Why so gloomy Boss?" asked the twins.

"I bet he's upset he's not the one Haruhi's practiced with," said Hikaru.

"That'd never worked. They're not the right size at all," said Kaoru.

They were soon brought out of their train of thought by the sound of the two girls screaming and falling over.

"I'm so sorry Miss Kanako!" said Haruhi. Kanako reached her arms up and looped them around Haruhi's neck.

"It's all right Haruhi," she said with a smile.

"Uh here let me help you up," said Haruhi.

"Thank you Haruhi," said Kanako smiling brightly.

"Miss Kanako, you looked famished," said Kyoya joining the two of them. "Would you care for some refreshments?"

"Thank you," said Kanako.

"Haruhi would you be so kind as to escort the young lady to the table?" asked Kyoya.

"Uh yeah," said Haruhi as she took Kanako's hand and led her to a near by table.

"Here we are Madam," said Kyoya offering her a cup of tea.

"Oh thank you. Oh my, what a pretty color. It's metal from the planate Gaynor right?" asked Kanako as she examined the tea cup.

"Wow, you must really have a thing for table wear," said Haruhi. Kanako dropped her tea cup in surprise at the comment.

"Uh no, what made you think that Haruhi?" she asked hesitantly.

'That's weird,' thought Haruhi, 'It's obviously she knows a lot about it.'

"Hello?" said a new voice walking into the hanger, "I have the new cups you ordered."

Haruhi worked over and saw a plain looking boy walking into the room holding a special space cargo box.

"Ah very good," said Kyoya walking up to the boy, "Thank you Mr. Suzushima."

"Do you deliver table wear?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh no I'm just a regular student here," said the boy. At the Kanako started to laugh.

"Oh Haruhi, I can't blame you for not knowing. It's not like he looks like the heir to a multi million dollar company," she said.

"Oh really?" said Haruhi.

"Yes not only does the company ship table wear all over the main station and the minor ones, but also with most the planets within our region correct?" said Kyoya.

"That's right," said Suzushima.

"And every time he finds something rather extraordinary we ask him to send it our way," said Kyoya.

"Well I just have an eye for good table wear," said Suzushima.

"Speaking of which, aren't you planning on studying abroad on planet Eikoku next month?" asked Kyoya.

"Yes that's right," said Suzushima. "Well anyway I should get going, good-by now."

As the boy left, Tamaki could see Kanako looking rather sad.

"Is everything all right Princes?" he asked.

"Uh yes everything's fine," she said, nearly dropping her cup again.

"Do you know that man or something?" asked Haruhi walking back up to the table.

"What no of course not Haruhi? What would make you say that?" Kanako practically shouted as she jumped up and ran towards the door. "I have to be going now, take care!"

'Huh, that was weird,' thought Haruhi.

"Haru-Chan!" said Hunny suddenly jumping on to her, "Guess she does know him. Kano-Chan is Tohru-Chan's fiancé."

"Kyoya how long have you known about this?" asked Tamaki.

"About the two of them being engaged?" asked Kyoya, "Well I my best to keep tabs on all of our clients." He pulled out his tablet. "Tohru Suzushima and Miss Kanako were arranged to be married by their parents when they were young."

"But he's not much on looks," said Hikaru.

"And he's faint hearted," said Kaoru.

"In other words he's boring," said Kyoya.

'They sure are hard on other guys,' thought Haruhi.

"We can't let this go on," said Tamaki, "We have to put our plan into action!"

"Uh which one exactly?" asked the twins.

"Men it is our duty as the host club to make everything girl happy!" said Tamaki.

* * *

><p>Haruhi gawked at the grand ball room that was decorated up almost out a fairy tale she had seen in holograms growing up. Their guests were dressed in their finest.<p>

"Ladies, on behalf of Host Club, I would like to bid you welcome," said Tamaki. All of the girls clapped as the hosts all took a bow.

"As always ladies our services are opened to all of you," said Kyoya, "And one lucky lady will be given a special kiss by our host king Tamaki." The girls all cheered over that.

'This is so crazy,' thought Haruhi.

"Come on Haruhi, perk up," said Hikaru.

"Yeah show some enthusiasm," said Kaoru.

"Sorry but this really isn't my thing," said Haruhi.

"Well as long as you're here you might as well have something to eat," said Kyoya, "We have quite a spread."

"Oh really, Do you have any fancy tuna?" asked Haruhi. That just got the guys in an uproar.

"Kyoya, get some fancy tuna here now!" shouted Tamaki. Kyoya was quick to pull out his phone while the twins were quick to "comfort" her.

'Damn these rich people!' she thought. Soon however the guys were off dancing with their different girls at the party. Haruhi stood off by herself and just watched. She soon heard someone calling her name. She turned and saw Kanako walking up to her all dressed up.

"I was hoping you would honor me with the first dance," she said.

"Of course," said Haruhi taking the girl's hand. However before the two got too far off, Haruhi suddenly found herself being lifted up by Mori and carried to a back room. Kyoya, Hikaru and Kaoru were all ready there waiting for them.

"You didn't have to be s forceful!" she snapped the guys.

"Just go get changed," shouted the guys shoving her into a dressing room.

'This better be worth it!" Haruhi muttered as she changed and listened to her instructions form Kyoya.

She was just about done getting ready when suddenly Tamaki stormed into the room. He was about to start ranting at them when he suddenly stopped and saw Haruhi.

"Well what do you think Boss?" asked the twins.

"My face feels heavy and it's hard to walk in these shoes!" Haruhi complained.

"Good luck Haruhi," she heard the twins call out as she made her way down the hallway. When she came to the class room, she found Tohru waiting there for her.

"Um you're the one that sent this hologram?" he asked surprised.

"Uh hologram?" asked Haruhi. Tohru held it up to her and pressed play. A blanked popped up and started going on and on in girly manner about how much she was in love with him.

"Who programmed this?" she asked.

"Um have we met before?" asked Tohru.

"Oh no, this is the first time I ever tried talking to you!" said Haruhi.

"Well I'm very flattered, but I'm afraid my heart all ready belongs to another," said Tohru.

"Huh?" said Haruhi.

"But I'm not sure if I'm the kind of man she really deserves. That's why I decided to study abroad to hopefully I can become a better man. I know it sounds selfish, but I wonder if she'd wait for me."

"You're right that does sound rather selfish," said Haruhi, "But you'll never know unless you ask. It's obviously you really care about her so why not let her know how you feel?"

Tohru looked surprised.

"You know you're," he started to say, only to get interrupted by the sound of the door opening. There stood Kanako looking sad!

"I'm, I'm so sorry! I have to go!" she said before running off.

"No wait Kanako!" Tohru shouted before running after her. Haruhi was about to run too, only to see Tamaki standing outside as well.

"Did you bring her here?" she asked. Tamaki just shrugged.

"I think we just made the situation worse," said Haruhi.

"But he did go running after her," Tamaki pointed out.

'Yeah,' Haruhi thought, 'it is our job to help make everyone happy as a part of the Host Club.'

By the time Haruhi had changed back into her boy's clothes, the host club dragged her out to the star gazer part of the ball room where Tohru and Kanako were standing.

"Ladies and Gentleman, the time has come to our final dance and we the host club has chosen this happy couple," announced Tamaki.

Everyone watched with happiness as Tohru and Kanako started to danced and proclaim their love for each other. Haruhi couldn't help but feel happy at that sight. She almost didn't heat the twins making the announcement about how Miss Kanako won the kiss from Tamaki until she heard the part that she was to give the kiss instead!

"What?" she said, "There's no way I'm kissing her!"

"If you do it, we'll cut your debt by one-third," said Kyoya.

"Well it is just on the cheek," she said. She slowly made her way down towards Kanako and was about to kiss her cheek when suddenly out of no where, she felt someone hit her back causing her to lean over and kiss Kanako on the lips instead! Both girls jumped back embarrassed.

'I just gave my first kiss to a girl!' thought Haruhi. 'But then again it's been such a crazy evening, why not? At least Kanako and Tohru are happy together.'

* * *

><p>It was late when she finally got home. Just as she walked in, she saw the delivery inbox light blinking.<p>

"Dad didn't get the mail?" she asked as opened it. Inside was a pink hologram card. The color almost reminded her of the spy cams she had fought not too long ago. She went and placed the play button. A blank image appeared and it said in a low voice, "**If I were you, I'd watch my back!"**

"What the?" said Haruhi throwing the hologram card down. Then she saw a symbol on the edge of the card that made her gasp. It was the symbol of Lobelia!


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So this was in your hologram box when you got there?" asked Kyoya looking the hologram over.

"Yeah," said Haruhi, "Do you think it has something to do with us destroying all those spy cams?"

"I guess it's a possibility, however none of the rest of us have had any holograms like this delivered to us," said Kyoya.

"You haven't?" asked Haruhi.

"Maybe they could only get to Haruhi because she lives on a lower level," said Hikaru.

"There that possibility," said Kyoya.

"So what should I do about this? Should I find someway to let the High Council know about this?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes, I'll make sure you'll they get it," said Kyoya.

"Ok, thanks," said Haruhi.

'Guess when you're rich you can do things like get things to the High Council,' she thought.

* * *

><p>"<strong>If I were you, I'd watch my back!"<strong>

"Your son gave this to you?" asked Suoh.

"Yes," said Ohtori, "He said it was delivered to the Fujioka Girl."

"Interesting," said Suoh, "It does appear they are after this girl for some odd reason."

"I think the more concerning matter is that Lobelia got something into the station," said Hitachiin.

"I agree, today it's a hologram tomorrow it could be an explosives!" said Haninozuka.

"Yeah," said Morinozuka.

"Do you think this further proves your theory that we have a traitor in our mists Suoh?" asked Ohtori.

"Most assuredly," said Suoh.

"And what about Fujioka, How does she fit into this?" asked Hitachiin.

"I'm still trying to figure that out, but whatever it is they want with her, she's seems to be an innocent party is all of this," said Suoh.

"That's good, it'd be a shame to put a talent like hers to waist," said Haninozuka.

"Yeah," said Morinozuka.

"Well at least she found all of our sons, and it appears like she's not afraid to tell them about things like this. That's good," said Suoh.

"Yes," said the other council members.

"My advice we just back off unless something like this happens again," said Suoh. "Our sons will help with getting information." The other council members agreed.

* * *

><p>Haruhi sat in a star gazer that had been turned into a fake garden the hosts had set up for a tea ceremony. She watched Hunny as he went over board with his work trying to prepare their girls some wasabe. She couldn't help but wonder if she should say something to the upper classman. Suddenly Mori leaned over and whispered into his ear, "You're over doing it."<p>

Hunny stopped and looked down at what was left of the wasabe. He looked like he was about to cry when suddenly the two girls they were entertaining jumped in.

"I'll take it Honey," said one.

"It's just the right amount for both of us," said the other. That seemed to get Hunny feeling better.

Haruhi sighed and wondered off by herself.

She soon found herself alone at some of the trees. At first she thought they were robotic trees, but then she found out some of them were real. She had hardly ever seen real trees before, let alone a whole forest of them. But then again if you're rich you could probably afford to have trees shipped to the station.

"Haruhi, how are you doing? Are you having a good time?" she suddenly heard Tamaki asked behind her.

"Oh hi Tamaki-Sempi," she said.

"The flower arrangement is going quite well don't you think? Even so it's rather daunting to spend time doing the admiring then being admired," said Tamaki.

'What is with this guy's ego?' thought Haruhi.

"You sure are blooming more ways in one," she muttered.

"Oh You Noticed!" said Tamaki, "Yes today my beauty is rather daunting. I'll bet you'll fall for me soon!"

Haruhi merely moaned.

"Hey Haruhi," said the twins suddenly appearing next to her, "Have you decided about what elective you want to take next quarter?"

"How the study of the furanse language?" asked Kaoru.

"I'm not sure," said Haruhi.

"I think the three of us should take it together. It makes perfect sense," said Hikaru.

"We are in the same class," they both said together.

"I guess if you put it that way," said Haruhi, "Though I'd rather take a class the focused more on training."

"Well I'm sure we can find something that pertains to that," said the twins showing her the list.

She was barley starting to skim through it when all of sudden, she felt Tamaki jerking her away.

"Listen Haruhi, I want you to stop spending time with those Shady Twins from now on!" he said.

"Who are you calling shady?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah take a good look at yourself Boss!" said Kaoru.

"Oh yes, that's it!" said Tamaki, "All right then, no more all then no more hiding the fact that you're a girl!"

"You don't have to rush things, she's going to be found out soon enough," said Hikaru.

"Physical examinations are the day after tomorrow," said Kaoru.

"Physical exams?" said Haruhi.

"That's right I forgot all about it," said Kyoya.

"Then there's no doubt, they're going to know I'm really a girl," said Haruhi.

The guys all looked a bit upset about the idea but Haruhi didn't really care. She had to get going to make her long elevator trip home.

* * *

><p>As she road she thought about the hologram she had apparently gotten from Lobelia. Why were they just targeting her? Was it because she was poor and an easy target? And what would the High Council think? Would they consider her and her father a threat and possibly hold them both in content? She hoped not. Then she had a thought. Maybe she would understand more about how Lobelia if she understood more about the species in general. Now that she thought about it, she really didn't know much about them.<p>

The next day she went to the hologram room to do some research on them. Luckily no one else was using the holograms. She found herself a quite corner in the room and started it up.

It told her about how Lobelians were, as far as anyone knew were all women. They were basically immortal. They reached a certain age and then just simply stopped growing. They could die, but not from age. They could be killed the same way humans did, like by starvation, shot, that sort of thing. They hated males of any species and have been know to just kill some on sight. That's what caused them to go with war with so many different sectors. That would also explain why they were fighting the different stations before they became Ouran, since four of the five were run by men and all co-ed.

'Its still doesn't explain why they're picking on me,' thought Haruhi. Then she noticed the time. She was running late again!

"Ah man," said Haruhi as she dashed to put the holograms away and then head to elevator to the hanger.

By the time she got there she immediately bombarded by Tamaki.

"Don't you worry Haruhi! No one's going to find out you're a girl tomorrow! You just go on pretending to be our secret princess!" he shouted at her.

"Uh sure," said Haruhi.

'What is he going on about now?' she thought.

"Now that I think about it, it maybe kind of annoying all those guys flirt with her," she heard Hikaru say.

"Then it's settled!" said Kaoru.

Suddenly a holographic board appeared on in the middle of the room. In the middle of the board were the words, **OPERATOIN HID HARUIH'S GENDER**

"Listen up men here are you assignments!" said Tamaki.

"Right yes sir!" said the twins and Hunny.

"Oh is that it?" said Haruhi. All of the hosts all looked at her.

"You guys are worried that if they find out a girl I won't be able to be a host and therefore repay my debt," she said. She thought about what was still left on her debt, "Guess I'll have to find another way to pay her back." She was so lost in her thoughts that it took Tamaki yelling at her.

"Are you saying that you hate being a host? That you hate being in this club and being on this team?"

"To be honest I have to say yes," said Haruhi. "I'm mean you guys are crazy but if you find out I'm a girl there's nothing more that I can do you know?"

"She doesn't seem to be really interested one way or another," said Hikaru.

"We got to find another way to find another way to motivate her," said Kaoru.

"Fancy Tuna," said Mori out of nowhere. Haruhi's eye lit up.

"Oh that's right. You never got to try some at the party did you?" asked Tamaki.

"Did you hear that? Haruhi's never eaten fancy tuna isn't that awful?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah talk about a difficult childhood," said Kaoru.

"If only Haru-Chan could stay in the host club she'd a chance to eat all kinds of yummy things whenever she wants," said Hunny.

"What?" said Haruhi, "What are you talking about? Just because I'm poor and never had any, it doesn't mean I'm so much of gluten that I'm willing to still hide my gender just to try some fancy tuna."

The host however just smiled at her. She shifted her eyes back and forth between all of them.

"Am I really going to try it?" she asked at last.

The host laughed.

'What am I doing?' she thought.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

When Haruhi got to school the next day she did her best to just go along like everything was normal. She went to class, sat between the twins and listen to whatever the instructor said.

Then finally a message orb floated into the room.

"**IT IS NOW TIME FOR CLASS ROOM 1-A TO ATTENED THE THEIR MANDATED PHISICAL. WILL THE STUDENTS PLEASE PROCEDE TO FLOOR NUMBER 89 ROOM NUMBER 116," **it said.

"Very well students please go ahead," said the instructor. The students quickly got up and headed to the elevator. As they road down, Haruhi started to think of something. She

"Hey I was wondering something, what's the deal with physical exams here?" she asked the twin.

"What do you mean?" they asked right as the elevator got to the floor.

"I mean what exactly happens at them?" asked Haruhi.

"Nothing different then from any other institute," said Hikaru.

"Why should it be any different then any other?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah I guess you're right," said Haruhi. The group had just about reached the examining room.

The minute she opened the door she was surprised to see it was filled actual human medical examiners and scan orbs!

"Welcome," they all said.

"What the?" said Haruhi. "You guys have both human medical examiners _and_ scan orbs?"

"Yeah sure," said Hikaru.

"Why wouldn't we?" said Kaoru. Doctor

Haruhi looked at the two of them.

'I guess they're use to this for some reason,' she said. She sure wasn't. This wasn't anything like an ordinary exam she ever had at her old institute. They didn't even have a human doctor. They had a robotic nurse and one scan orb to over look them during an exam. She'd only ever seen real human examiners when it was something serious like during the Lobelian attacks. Even when all she needed was a routine check-up, she usually had to been seen by a robotic doctor at a health clinic with only one human running the clinic.

She walked around the different doctors as they set to work examining the different students.

"**Hikaru Hitachiin,"**

"**Kaoru Hitachiin," **said two different orbs appearing in front of the twins.

"Yeah," said Hikaru.

"That's us," said Kaoru.

"**Patients Confirmed, Please Follow Us," **said both orbs.

"Sure thing," said the twins following after them.

"**Haruhi Fujioka,"**

"Ah!" Haruhi shouted as a scan orb suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Uh yes," she said.

"**Patient Confirmed, Please Follow Me," **said the orb.

"Um okay," said Haruhi as she walked after it.

"Look at Hunny and Mori,"

"I wonder why they're dressed like medical examiners,"

"Huh?" said Haruhi looking off to the side where Hunny and Mori where indeed dressed up like examiners.

'They're so obvious, what's with the disguise?' she thought.

"I have those two on back just in case," said Kyoya suddenly appearing next to her.

"But what's with the disguises? They don't even blend in," said Haruhi.

"They're just helping to set the mood. It's helps to make it feel more like an espionage mission," said Kyoya.

"Whatever," said Haruhi.

"**Weight down 2 kilograms," **she heard one orb say. She looked over to a big girl was currently being scanned by an orb with its human counter part.

"Very good, very good," said the doctor charting in the examine disk.

"These doctors and orbs are a bit too friendly and not truthful?" said Haruhi.

"This is more for ceremony. Most of these students have their own scan bots, robotic examiners or even human examiners at home. So this is mostly formality set down by the head chairman of the institute," said Kyoya.

'Oh these damn rich people,' Haruhi thought.

"**Haruhi Fujioka," **said her orb, **"Please follow me." **

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming," said Haruhi walking after it.

Kyoya smirked when suddenly he felt someone bump into him.

"I'm very sorry," said the scraggy looking examiner.

"It's no problem," sad Kyoya. The examiner bowed and ran off.

"Huh," said Kyoya. He didn't really look like one of the examiner that was supposed to be here.

"**Hikaru Hitachiin,"**

"**Kaoru Hitachiin,"**

"**Please Proceed Behind The Privacy Shield To Prepare For Examination," **said both the twins' orbs.

"Doesn't matter to us," said Hikaru.

"We're not shy, who needs a shield?" said Kaoru. Both immediately stripped off their shirts reviling their fine toned chests. All of the girl students and even some of the women examiners all stopped and stared. A bunched even screamed with delight.

"Well I see the physical exams are still very popular," said Kyoya.

'What's wrong with the girls at this institute?' thought Haruhi.

"I can't stand it Kaoru. The very idea that that orbs are going to try and expose your body. It's just not fair," said Hikaru.

"What are you talking about Hikaru? You're always telling me my body's absolutely perfect any time you play with it," said Kaoru.

The girls were screaming even louder now.

'Dear lord,' thought Haruhi. Suddenly she felt herself being shoved back.

"What the?" she said.

"This way Haru-Chan!" said Hunny as he and Mori pushed behind a privacy shield.

Suddenly out of nowhere she felt another pair of arms come around her.

"I've been waiting for you my princess," said a familiar voice.

"Tamaki-Sempi?" said Haruhi in surprise as she finally stumbled to the ground.

"You're so cute when you're surprised," said Tamaki smiling at her.

"But what are you…," said Haruhi.

"Don't you worry, I'll protect you," said Tamaki.

Haruhi looked up and suddenly noticed an image orb scanning Tamaki changing the image.

"**Haruhi Fujioka, Time To Begin Your Examination. Please Finish Stripping And Come Out From Behind the Shield,"** she heard the orb from the other side of the shield.

"I promise I'll protect you Haruhi," he said before walling over to the shield and moving it aside ever so slightly to revile himself.

"**Haruhi Fujioka?" **said the orb.

"Yes I am Haruhi Fujioka," said Tamaki.

"**Negative, Not Student Haruhi Fujioka," **said the orb.

"Yeah that orb's right. That's not Haruhi, its Tamaki,"

"He must be using an image orb,"

"But why?"

"Is he trying to be funny or something?"

Haruhi groaned. From the other side of the shield she could hear the twins laughing and Tamaki shouting at them. Soon he came back behind the shield.

"I'm sorry, they figured it out," he said timidly. Haruhi turned and glared at him.

Tamaki immediately whimpered and backed away!

'I knew it, he's lives in his own carefree world,' she thought. Just then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Haruhi ready? I've gone and set up a different room for you, a special boy's clinic. I have a medial examiner there sworn to secrecy and an examining orb programmed to keep everything secret as well," said Kyoya.

"It turns out all of the human medical examiners and orbs are provided by Kyoya-Sempi's family," said Hikaru.

"Would have been nice if he had said something sooner," said Kaoru.

"I had to get my revenge too," said Kyoya.

'I don't even want to know,' Haruhi thought as she hurried down to the room for the clinic.

The minute she walked in, she was greeted by another examine orb.

"**Haruhi Fujioka," **it said.

"Uh yes," said Haruhi.

"**Patient Confirmed, Please Follow Me," **it said floating back into the room.

"Hello Miss Fujioka," said the human examiner, "I'm well aware of you situation. Please go ahead and change behind the privacy shield."

"Sure," said Haruhi as she walked over to the shield. She had barely started to take off her jacket and stripped off her shirt when she suddenly heard a noise from behind her. She turned around was shocked to see a man in an examining uniform sneaking behind the privacy shield!

"Um excuse me," she said timidly.

The man turned around in fear.

He immediately lunged at Haruhi and cupped his hand over her mouth.

"No please, it's not what you think! Please just be quiet!" he pleaded.

"Haruhi!" she suddenly heard Tamaki shouting.

Both she and her doctor looked over in time to see Tamaki running in and kicking the doctor in the shoulder knocking the man into the wall! Haruhi was so startled she almost didn't even realize that the other hosts had also show up.

"One, good looks that attract the public eye!" said the twins suddenly appearing next to her.

"Two, more money then you could ever imagine," said Kyoya.

"Three shivery that won't ever be able to overlook…," said Mori.

"…the horrific wickedness of this galaxy and its worlds," said Hunny. Haruhi could suddenly feel Tamaki's shirt dump on top of her head.

"That's what makes up The Ouran Host Club and Flight Team!" he said.

"We're here, watch out!" they all shouted together.

"Please don't hurt me! Spare me my life!" shouted the examiner getting on their hands and knees and bowing before them.

"I'm an examiner that runs a three robotic unit clinic on a lower level, my name is Yabu," he said.

"Did he say his name is Yabu?" asked Hikaru.

"That's crazy what a horrible name for an examiner," said Kaoru.

"Unless you're a quack," they both said.

"I know," said Yabu, "I only came here to see my daughter. My wife left me last month and took my daughter with her. But I know she attends school here."

"Um I don't mean to pry but why did they leave you?" asked Haruhi.

Dr. Yabu pulled out a hologram card and pressed play. Immediately an image came up with his wife and daughter shouting about how foolish he is with his money to the point they couldn't stand it and left.

"I just wanted to get to see my daughter one more time so I came here. It took me forever to get up as it was. Then when I did I was mistaken as examiner here for the physical exams," said Yabu.

"Well you are wearing a doctor's outfit," said Hikaru.

"Anyone could mistake you," said Kaoru.

"Then if happened," said Yabu as another image appeared showing him walking up to a girl and starling her, making her scream and calling him a predator.

"That's so tragic!" said Tamaki.

"Dr. Yabu, I think you're looking for the wrong place," said Kyoya. "Are you looking for the Orin Institute?"

"Yes that's right," said Yabu.

"I thought so. This is Ouran Institute, you're daughter doesn't go the school here," said Kyoya.

"Kyoya could you figure out what floor Orin is on? I'd like to help this man find his daughter," said Tamaki.

"Of course," said Kyoya.

"Thank you," said Yabu before heading to the elevator. The hosts all watched him walk off.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Hikaru.

"Even if he finds his daughter there's no guarantee she'll forgive him," said Kaoru.

"Well that's just something he'll have to deal with," said Tamaki.

"Um you guys, can you all please leave?" asked Haruhi.

"Haruhi are you still mad at me? You're not thinking about quitting the club or our flight team, are you?" asked Tamaki.

"No, I need to finish my examine, remember?" said Haruhi. "And I don't want you to think I'm doing this for food. I'm doing to payoff my debt." She smiled at the guys.

"You're so cute Haruhi!" shouted Tamaki as he lunged at her.

"Get off me!" shouted Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"Well everything looks good. Thank you Miss Fujioka," said the Examiner after she finished.<p>

"Thank you," said Haruhi heading out. The examiner finished logging in her data from the orb and was about to head out, when she suddenly heard the orb giving off a siren.

"**WARING, WARNING!" **It kept saying.

"What's wrong?" asked the examiner. She turned around in time to see a spy cam flying at her.

"Is that a Lobelian cam!" she said right as the cam shot a laser at her!


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Hi guys," said Haruhi when she finally met back up with the others.

"Hey," said Hikaru.

"How'd it go?" asked Kaoru.

"Fine I suppose," said Haruhi.

"Well you are genially healthy, at least according to your health records," said Kyoya.

"You've seen my health records?" said Haruhi.

"We had to acquire them for your examination," said Kyoya.

"Kyoya!" said Tamaki, "Is there seriously nothing too wrong with our precious little girl? There's nothing that could cause permanent damage is there?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Well since you did so well Haru-Chan, why don't we go get some cake to celebrate?" said Hunny about to pull Haruhi down the hall.

Just then they all heard a scream followed by the sound of a laser being fired. The group all quickly ran back down the hall until they found the same examiner on the floor unconscious and her medical orb no where in sight.

"What happened to her?" asked Haruhi.

Kyoya knelt down and felt her pulse.

"I think she was hit by a stun laser. She should be all right after she wakes up," he said.

"Okay but then what happened to her orb? I thought those things were programmed not to leave the person they were programmed to assist no matter what," said Haruhi.

"That's true, unless it was taken by force," said Kyoya.

"By who though?" asked the twins.

Just then the examiner started to moan.

"Miss, are you all right?" asked Tamaki trying to help her up.

"Lo, Lobelia, spy came" she managed to mutter before pointing down the hallway before collapsing again.

"Lobelia?" said Haruhi.

"There's Lobelians in the Station?" said Hunny.

"Quick men after them!" shouted Tamaki. He, the twins, Hunny, and Mori quickly took off running. Haruhi however turned and looked back at Kyoya who was still examining the poor woman.

"Is she really going to be okay?" she asked.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," said Kyoya looking up, "We should probably go after the others….,"

Haruhi saw him looking behind and slowly turned around to see a spy cam coming up right behind her! She could easily see it had the medical orb in a force net.

"Kyoya, what should I do?" asked Haruhi as the cam neared her.

"Don't make any sudden moves," said Kyoya. "The worse it could do it do what it did the examiner."

"O, Okay," said Haruhi as the orb came up to her. It started to circle her ever so slightly just like the examining orb. Haruhi almost forgot to breathe as it made its way around her.

"You're doing fine Haruhi, just don't move too much," said Kyoya. Haruhi could hear him starring to get up. "Just keep doing what you're doing. I'm going to try and free the orb. I don't know what exactly why it would want something like the examining orb but we can't let it take it."

"Okay," said Haruhi trying hard not to make any sudden moves.

Suddenly the cam flew up to her face and scanned it. Then with out warning it flashed a thing of light at her face.

"What was that?" asked Haruhi.

"Don't worry, just keep it distracted," said Kyoya. He pulled out an energy blade and was about to walk up behind the cam to cut the net when suddenly out of nowhere, "Kyoya, Haruhi what's taking you both so long?" Tamaki shouted as he came up behind. "We haven't had any luck finding the spy cam!"

The cam quickly spun around. The minute it saw Kyoya and Tamaki, it fired it laser at the two of them. Both immediately ducked just in time as the laser flew over their heads and hit the wall behind Tamaki. It made a big smoldering hole.

"Are you all right?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes we're fine," said Kyoya. Just then the cam stared off down the hall past Tamaki and Kyoya.

"Don't let it get away!" Tamaki shouted jumping up and running after it. Kyoya and Haruhi ran after him.

"How the hell did that thing get in here?" asked Haruhi as they chased after.

"Hopefully if we stay on it, we can find out," said Kyoya.

"Boss any luck?" the twins asked running at the three of them. They stopped when they saw the cam. Both immediately pulled out stun guns.

"No don't shoot!" Kyoya called out them. The twins did anyway and the minute the beams hit the came it bounced back at them. Both barely had time to duck as the beam hit the wall after them. The cam quickly flew off again.

"How did it do that?" asked Hikaru.

"It has a defensive shield," said Kyoya.

"Let's go, we can still catch it!" said Tamaki.

"No we can't," said Haruhi looking out a window.

The other four all looked out and saw the orb flying away with the medical orb still in its net.

"Ah man," said Hikaru.

"We didn't even find out how it got in," said Kaoru.

"Or why it wanted the medical orb," said Kyoya.

"If we were to try and get to our hanger, could we still go after it?" asked Haruhi.

"No, the hanger's too far away. I doubt we'd be able to catch it time," said Kyoya.

"Tama-Chan, any luck?" asked Hunny running up to them with Mori.

"It got away, with the medical orb," said Kyoya.

"Oh," moaned Hunny looking out the window.

"Now what do we do?" asked Haruhi.

"Go back to the medical examiner, and take her to a sickbay to recuperate. Then we'll have to alert the High Council about this," said Kyoya.

* * *

><p>"Lady Benibara," said a servant running up to Queen Benio, "They spy cam returned."<p>

"Did it get what I asked for?" asked the queen.

"I'm not sure. All it returned with was a medical examining orb," said the servant.

"Really, who's?" asked Benio.

"It won't say. It's under stick programming," said the servant.

"I see," said Benio.

"But the cam did say it have something for you," said the servant.

"Really, well bring it here," said Benio. The cam floated up to her and started projecting an image, of Haruhi. Lady Benio gasped with delight.

"Oh you wonderful, wonderful machine, you have pleased you're queen immensely!" she said looking at the image happily.

"**Patient Haruhi Fujioka," **said the medical orb.

"So this orb was supposed to help examine the fair maiden?" said Benio, "Get to work at finding out what it has to say about her."

"Of course Lady Benibara," said the servant.

"By the way, do you know if anyone saw how the spy got in or out?" asked Benio.

"Not that I know of," said the servant.

"Good, let's keep it that way," said Benio.

* * *

><p>"It was in the station!" shouted Suoh.<p>

"Yes according to our sons, the Fujioka girl and the medial examiner that was examine her during her physical exam," said Ohtori.

"How is she doing?" asked Hitachiin.

"She's fine and she's waiting out to talk about what happened," said Suoh.

"Well let's bring her in then," said Haninozuka.

"Yeah," said Morinozuka.

Before long the woman was standing in front of the council.

"Do you know why you're here?" asked Suoh.

"Yes, because I was attacked by a spy cam that got into the station," said the woman.

"Yes, that is true," said Suoh, "Well will you allow us to scan your mind?"

"No not at all," said the woman as a brain scan came up around her and scanned her.

Soon an image appeared of her walking down the hall and suddenly the Lobelian cam coming up to her and shooting her. Then it trapped the medical orb in the energy net.

"What was in the orb's data files?" asked Suoh.

"Haruhi Fujioka's examine results," said the examiner.

"I see, that might explain a few things," said Ohtori.

"Do you still have the results?" asked Hitachiin.

"Yes, I had all ready saved them to a holder desk and it was still in my pocket," said the woman.

"Very good, you're free to go," said Ohtori.

"Thank you sir," said the woman as she left.

"So that thing stole an orb that had information about the Fujioka girl?" asked Haninozuka.

"Apparently so," said Suoh, "As if we didn't have enough problems to worry about. Like for example how that thing got in here!"

"There's nothing on the security cameras or anything?" asked Hitachiin.

"No, not that we've found yet," said Suoh.

"What are we going to do in the mean time?" asked Haninozuka.

"I'd like to have all security codes changed and altered and doubled security at all opening ports," said Suoh, "All those in favor say I."

"I," said the rest of the council.

"No objections, then it shall be done," said Suoh. "In the mean time, Ohtori didn't you have the ambassador from planet Furanse visiting you?"

"Yes, and everything seems to be doing good on the planet. There were no reports of any problems from Lobelia," said Ohtori, "He's returning home now as we speak. He even made sure to get a picture of my family for his daughter Renge to see."

"Very good, very good," said Suoh, "At least someone's life isn't over stressed at the moment."


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Welcome home sir, how was your visit to the main station?" asked a maid as the Furanse ambassador came down the hall.

"Very good actually, I was worried since I heard of some new sightings of Lobelia getting near the station. At least there doesn't seem to be any real trouble so far," said the ambassador. "Now then where is my daughter?"

"I believe she's in her holographic room," said the maid.

"Oh that's it huh? Figures," said the ambassador as the two made there way down to her room.

* * *

><p>"<em>I love you and you're all I can think of my darling <em>**Renge,**_ let's spend the rest of our lives together, just the two of us,"_

"Yes Ichijo, I'm so happy," said Renge as felt Sims bot hold her. She didn't even hear the knock to the room.

"Excuse me Miss? Your father has returned home, Miss?" said the maid.

"Renge? Oh I see you're still playing holographic games," said her father.

"Is that so wrong?" asked Renge.

"No, not at all, you're my daughter and I want you to be happy. You know I'll let you do anything you want right?" said her father.

"Yeah," said Renge.

* * *

><p>"Did the trip to the station go well?" asked Renge later as she and her father had tea together.<p>

"Yes, despite the apparent scares from Lobelia," said her father. "I was well hosted by a member of the High Council and had a lovely dinner meeting with him and his family. I made sure to get a photo. Here have a look." He pulled out a photo orb and pressed play. Renge glanced at the image unimpressed until she saw one of the men in the photo.

"Zoom in on the image on the right!" she shouted. The orb immediately did so.

"Renge?" said her father.

"That's him, he's the one!" she said.

"What one dear?" asked her father.

"I'm going to marry the boy in that image!" shouted Renge. Next thing her father knew, his daughter was running around back and forth packing!

"Renge!" said her father.

"Don't forget your promised me that I could do anything I want father!" she said.

"Yeah but…," said her father.

"I'm coming for you my prince charming!" shouted Renge. Her father watched her run off and the next thing he knew he could see one of the family spaceships blasting into orbit and leaving the planet!

"Renge!" he shouted so loud, everyone in space could hear it.

* * *

><p>Haruhi started at the kimono she had been forced to wear. She wasn't sure what to make of it.<p>

"Isn't this what some people use to wear on earth or something?" she said to herself. She had never been to earth and had often wondered what it was like. She also wondered if any of these apparent rich people had ever been there.

"Oh Haruhi," said one of her clients, "You look so cute in your kimono, almost like a girl."

"Uh thanks?" said Haruhi.

'Was that suppose to be the reason why I'm wearing this thing?' she thought.

She looked over at the twins who were still doing there brotherly love act wearing identical kimonos. She could also see Tamaki using his apparent natural charm and making the ladies squeal with delight. The weird thing one was how easily they seemed to be crying.

"Haruhi, good news," said Kyoya. "You book another client. You certainly are becoming popular. I'm not going to charge interest on your debt however the rental of that kimono isn't anything to sneer at."

'He's like some merciless tax collector,' thought Haruhi.

She was soon interrupted by two of Kyoya's clients coming up to him and swooning over him.

It didn't matter anyway because suddenly she heard someone calling out her name.

"Haru-Chan, Haru-Chan," said Hunny running over to her crying, "I lost one of my sandals somehow."

"Oh," said all of the girls.

"But you were just wearing them weren't you?" asked Haruhi.

"Mitsukuni," said Mori suddenly appearing next to him with the other sandal, "I noticed that you dropped it."

"Takashi!" said Hunny happily as he ran and hugged him.

"Oh how sweet!" cooed the girls.

"Tears sure are popular today," said Haruhi as she moved slowly away from the big group surrounding Hunny and Mori. "Wonder how they're able to cry so easily?"

Oh sorry Haruhi," said Kaoru as he accidentally bumped into her. As he did Haruhi notice something fall from his sleeve.

"What's this?" asked Haruhi as she picked it up and realized that it was tear sims card, "You're tears were fake?"

"For your information it's common for host to use tear cards," said Hikaru.

"No woman alive can resist a man with tears," said Kaoru.

"That's cheating," said Haruhi.

"Oh don't be such a spoil sport," said Hikaru.

"Oh here Haruhi this is for you," said Kaoru handing her a small pink flower shape cake.

"This is for me?" asked Haruhi surprising.

"Aren't you the cutest?" said the twins.

"Oh I didn't know you liked sweets Haruhi," said one of the girls.

"We'll I don't really," said Haruhi, "But you know, I think it'll make a nice memorial offering in honor of my mother."

"Oh," said the girls and the twins.

"How admirable of you," said Tamaki suddenly appearing in front of her, "Such devotion to your mother's memory. Here Haruhi take as many as you want."

Next thing Haruhi knew Tamaki was stacking a bunch of cakes into her hands.

"I don't need this many," said Haruhi, "Let me guess your tears are fake?"

"How could you?" said Tamaki, "My tears are always genuine. Being able to cry without a tar card is the marking of a true host."

"Uh-huh," said Haruhi.

"Tell me, do I impress you, have you fallen for me yet?" asked Tamaki.

"You wish," said Haruhi.

"Hmm, my romantic overtures don't seem to be working on you," said Tamaki, "Perhaps I need to add a bit more class to my character."

Haruhi shook her head only to suddenly notice a new girl standing at the door.

"Who's that?" she asked. The others hosts all turned and looked at the new girls as well.

"Looks like we have a new guest," said the twins as they both moved over to her.

"Come in," said Hikaru.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Kaoru.

"Please Miss," said the twins.

"Stop that!" said Tamaki shoving them over, "How many times have I told you to be nicer to our guests." He turned back to the new girl, "Forgive them Princess they're a bit forward. I welcome you to the Ouran Flight Academy Host Club and Flight Team." He held up a rose to her. She looked surprised.

"Yes, that's right," said Tamaki taking her chin in his hand.

"No, don't touch me, you're phony!" the girl shouted out of nowhere. The next thing the hosts knew the girl was shoving Tamaki back hard to the ground.

Tamaki barely managed to stand up. "What do you mean I'm phony?" he asked.

"That's just what I said you're phony!" shouted the girl. "You're disgusting, a narcissist, a commoner, you're disgusting!" Each time she said those words Tamaki seemed to jerk back and forth before finally just collapsing to the ground.

"Wow look at that," said the twins.

"I don't suppose you're Renge Houshakuji?" asked Kyoya. The girl looked up at the mention of her name.

"It's you, Kyoya!" she shouted running at him. She leaped up, making sure to jump on top of Tamaki still on the floor, "Oh how I've long to meet you, my one and only prince charming!"

* * *

><p>"Your Fiancé?" said Hikaru.<p>

"Kyoya-Sempi?" asked Kaoru.

"Of course, my name is Renge Houshakuji and I'm transferring into this academy tomorrow to train to be a computer officer," said Renge.

"Okay," said the twins and Haruhi. Haruhi looked over up at Tamaki who was sulking in his ship.

"Why is he sulking?" asked Hikaru.

"Because Mommy's been keeping secrets from Daddy," said Kaoru.

"Why do people keep referring to us as husband and wife?" asked Kyoya annoyed.

"Oh our story of love at first sight!" shouted Renge drawing everyone's attention back to her.

"I couldn't get over how sweet it was when you helped the poor injured suteneko, or the way you were looking at those real flowers when you thought no one was looking!"

"Is she's serious?" asked the twins.

"Could you be talking about someone else?" asked Haruhi.

"No way, I can tell my love anywhere!" said Renge. "He's a kind gentle sole who gives to everyone. He pretends to like solitude but really he gets lonely sometimes!"

Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, Hunny and even Tamaki all just looked at her with their mouths opened, confused.

"He's like the star of the holographic sims bot game Oki Doki Memorial!" said Renge.

"I get it you're mistaken me for a holographic bot character. You've fallen in love with him and are now using me as a stand in, making you believe we're engaged," said Kyoya. Renege wasn't listening though. She was too busy running back and forth talking about how much she was in love with him.

"So then it was made up?" asked Tamaki, "You're not really engage?"

"Well no, this is the first time I've ever met the woman," said Kyoya. The other hosts all groaned.

"According to my info orb you run this host club and flight team, is that right Kyoya?" asked Renge.

"Yeah that's right," said Hunny.

"Oh wow that's so amazing. I've always wanted to help advertise a business," said Renge.

"We don't advertise," said the twins.

"I made up my mind!" said Renge ignoring them. "From now I'm going to be this club's manager!"

"Um Kyoya," said Tamaki.

"Miss Houshakuji happens to be the daughter of the Furanse ambassador. So please be kind of her," said Kyoya.

"Well boys I can't wait to work with you!" said Renge.

"Let's just see what happens. This could be interesting," said Kyoya.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"I thought about it a lot last night and maybe having a lady manager around won't be such a bad idea!" said Tamaki the next day during a club meeting.

"And why go you say that?" asked the twins.

"By having another female around might help Haruhi," said Tamaki, "Renge might help release the female within her."

'Good grief,' thought Haruhi.

"Think about it, all she has right now are these two shady twins!" said Tamaki pointing at the twins. "That's no good for her!"

"Like you have room to talk," said the twins. Just then they heard the hanger doors opening.

"Hello again everyone," said Renge walking into to room holding a little bundle. "You'll be happy to know that your new manager Renge has backed all of you some cookies."

"Oh isn't she lady like?" said Tamaki running over to her, "I'm so move by your generosity."

"I didn't back these cookies for you, you phony prince!" snapped Renge. Tamaki immediately slumped back to his plane. Renge meanwhile walked up to Kyoya smiling at him.

"I'm sorry I burnt them a little. I did the best I could, and I all ready know what you're going to say," she said sweetly. She pulled out a Sims card and played back an image of her holographic bot, "_Anything you make is going to taste delicious my darling."_

"Oh you're always so sweet to me Kyoya," Renge swooned. She didn't notice Hunny walking over and taking a cookie.

"She wasn't kidding these cookies really are burnt," he said.

"Don't eat those Mitsukuni, they're bad for you," said Mori.

At that last comment, Renege turned around and started chasing the two boys around the hanger. What was worse was there also appeared to be snakes in her hair!

"What the?" said Haruhi.

"Hmm, it would appear as if though she has some Medusa Blood in her," said Kyoya.

"Okay," said Haruhi. She noticed that the cookies had been abandoned on the table. She reached down and grabbed a few.

"They're not that bad. They had a good flavor to them," she said as she took a bight of one.

She was about to eat another one when she suddenly felt a hand under her chin. She looked up to see Hikaru standing in front of her smirking.

"May I try he?" asked. Before Haruhi could do anything, Hikaru bent down bit the cookie out of her mouth. Haruhi was surprised, but she wasn't able to really think too much about when she suddenly felt another hand on her head, making her look over at Kaoru.

"Uh-oh Haruhi, you go some crumbs on your face," he said. He too moved down and licked them off her face before she could do anything.

'Okay that was weird,' she thought.

"You know you didn't have to do that, I could have wiped if off myself Kaoru," she said. Then she turned to his brother, "And if you wanted some Hikaru they're right here." She didn't really hear whatever it was Tamaki was whining about. That was until he grabbed her and her face in his hands. He had his face really close to hers.

"That's not the way you're suppose to react Haruhi! You have to stay strong and reject them and cast them off to the side! Do you understand?" he shouted at her.

"This is sexual harassment Sempi," she muttered.

"Sexual Harassment? If that counts as sexual harassment then they're twice as guilty. Some call the authorities!" Tamaki shouted.

"Cut it out Boss, we're sorry," said the twins. Tamaki however didn't relent and instead grabbed their shirts and started to shake them.

"All Of You Are Lukewarm!" they suddenly heard Renge shout. Everyone turned and looked at her.

"Except for Kyoya, all of your characters are lukewarm!" she snapped.

Haruhi wasn't sure how, but Renge was suddenly twirling around the group. "Each of you needs to have some sort of dark side! Girls love characters with dark side. If you keep going on like this it'll only be a matter of time before all of the girls stop coming all together. Are you trying to ruin my precious Kyoya's business and flight team's image? As your manager it's my job to change your characters' backgrounds!" Renge came to a stop in front of Hunny, "Let's start with you!" Hunny screamed. "If all you are is cute inside and out then you're no more better then a baby! Therefore, from now on, you are the baby face thug!" Hunny screamed at the comment.

"Mori Sempi, you're his childhood friend the flunky!" said Renge. Mori didn't do or say anything.

"The twins will ring ball players enslaved in their own world!" said Renge. The twins looked down and suddenly realized holographic orbs were projecting jerseys onto them.

"Haruhi, you the honor student that's always being bullied!" said Renge.

'Say what?' thought Haruhi. Then Renge came to Tamaki.

"And as for you, you're going to be the schools idol but you also have a side you're hiding from everyone else, the lonely prince!" Tamaki looked shocked at the idea.

Haruhi watched him stumble around for a little bit before finally stopping and saying, "The lonely prince, it's true, that title's perfect for me!"

"Yeah right, she couldn't be father from the truth," muttered Haruhi.

Tamaki wasn't listening though. Instead he walked over to the wall and struck a pose.

"How does this look Renge, do you think these poses work for a lonely prince?" he asked.

"Oh wow that's really good Tamaki, but you know what would make it look really great if you were standing in the rain," said Renge. Haruhi and the twins all moaned.

"I wonder what's going to happen next," said Haruhi.

She found out the next day when she came to the hanger only to find a virtual note telling her to go to the closest virtual garden. When she got there not only did she find the rest of the host club, but she also found Renge with a whole holo movie crew.

"What's going on?" asked Haruhi walking up to the twins who were once again wearing holographic jersey images.

"Apparently we're making a holo movie," they said.

"Here, look this over!" said Renge shoving an informative orb that was showing Haruhi a script with her part apparently.

She stood there reading it until Renge told her it was her turn. Next thing Haruhi knew she was running in holographic rain down the virtual garden. When she came to the end of the path, she turned and fell to the ground.

"You can' run away forever!" said Hunny sounding really scary standing in front of her. "I'm going to make show you what happens to anyone that crosses me!"

"Don't do it Mitsukuni, you should have realized by now. Whenever you hurt others you're really just hurting yourself," said Mori standing next to him.

"I didn't ask for your opinion. Do you want me to throw you over my knee again?" snapped Hunny. He looked back over at Haruhi. "You know it really pisses me off when people don't know their place." Suddenly Hunny's mean face turned into a sad face and he ran at Haruhi hugging her tight.

"I'm so sorry Haru-Chan, I can't do this anymore!" he said crying.

"Cut!" Renge shouted, going into her Medusa mode. "Cut, Cut, Cut! You have to stay in character!"

"But I can't," said Hunny. At that Mori picked him up and carried him off to get him some cake.

Haruhi was handed a towel and wondered off to where Kyoya and the twins where standing.

"How did we go from changing our characters to shooting a movie about them?" asked Hikaru.

"And why is there an entire holo movie crew here to shot?" asked Haruhi.

"They're some of the best crew from planet Eigasha, also known as the movie making planet," said Kyoya.

"Right," said Haruhi.

"And another thing why does this scrip depicts Kaoru as the pitcher?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah?" said Kaoru.

"What does that mean?" asked Haruhi.

"If you don't know then never mind," said the twins.

'Pitcher?' thought Haruhi as she wondered off by herself.

"Haruhi!" she heard Tamaki calling out to her. She turned and saw him running up to her.

"So how was I, did you like my performance?" he asked.

"It was pretty interesting. You were really convincing," said Haruhi.

"I'm actually thinking I should explore this side of me," said Tamaki.

"I don't know about that, because I think you're fine just the way you are," said Haruhi. Tamaki blushed.

"You think so?" he asked.

'If he gets in touch with his dark side he'd be that much more annoying,' she thought.

"Hey Haruhi you're up," she heard Renge call out.

"Coming," said Haruhi running over to her.

"Look what I got," said Renge holding up a Lobelian spy cam!

"That's not…" Haruhi started to say.

"Oh don't worry it's just a prop," said Renge, "It's for these two nice gentlemen who agreed to be a part of our film."

Haruhi looked behind Renge and was shocked to see two rather tough looking boys behind her.

"In your film, what are you talking about?" asked one.

"After all we're going to need bad guys for the big finally! That's when all of the members of the club come together to fight these two mafia sons who also happen to be spies for Lobelia. Don't you think that's perfect?" said Renge excitedly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked one man.

"We are not spies!" said the other.

"Just come over here and wait for your turn," said Renge grabbing one and pulling him over.

"Hey what do you think your doing? You don't even know me!" said the boy shoving Renge over towards the spy cam!

"Watch out!" said Haruhi as she ran over and threw herself behind Renge, hitting her head on the thing! She didn't realize how hard those things were.

"Are you all right Haruhi?" asked Renge.

"You can't do that to people. You can't judge be people by appearance, if you do that you're just stereotyping," Haruhi moaned.

"I don't understand what you're trying to say," said Renge. Before Haruhi could explain, Tamaki suddenly came running around the corner.

"Haruhi what happened?" he asked. Haruhi looked at him and could feel a tear coming down her face.

Tamaki immediately grabbed the boy that had hit Renge and shoved him against the wall.

"So which one of you started this?" he asked.

"Wait a minute Suoh, it wasn't like that! That one girl was giving us a hard time," said the other boy.

"He's telling the truth Sempi, it wasn't their fault. They were provoked," said Haruhi. Tamaki let the boys go and ran over to her.

"Haruhi are you in any kind of pain?" he asked.

"Yeah it's just my correction lens," said Haruhi.

"Your lens?" said Tamaki.

"Yeah I guess it got jolted around," said Haruhi. Tamaki started to laugh.

"I see so now you're able to cry with out Sims cards. So you're a real host," he said.

Haruhi smiled at him. However she and Tamaki soon heard the sound of something smashing. They looked over and saw that Kyoya had destroyed the holo camera.

"What is something wrong?" asked Renge.

"I'm sorry but I can't let there be any footage of the host club acting violent outside of an approved fighting simulation. I think you've caused enough trouble around here Renge, please stop being a pest."

"A pest?" said Renge as she started to sink her knees and cry. "Why are you acting so differently?"

"Because that's not the real Kyoya," said Tamaki.

"But does it really matter?" asked Haruhi as she came next to her and knelt down. "Take a good look at the person on the inside and you'll find its better that way."

"Hmm," was all Renge would say before she stood up and walked off.

"Do you think she's going to be okay?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh I'm sure," said Kyoya. He walked over to the apparent prop and picked it up.

"Kyoya was that a real prop and not a real one?" asked Haruhi.

"Hmm," said Kyoya, "I think it needs to be analyzed just in case given what's happened recently."

* * *

><p>The next day when the girls all arrived for their club visit they immediately started talking about getting the holo video.<p>

"Kyoya," said Tamaki.

"I may have destroyed the camera but the footage that was recorded wasn't damaged. So far it's made quite the profit," said Kyoya.

"I wonder if this is what he meant by interesting,said the twins.

"Good day everyone," said Renge walking into the room.

"Renge, I thought you had gone back home to Furanse," said Tamaki.

"I can't believe I didn't realize this sooner. I should have realized it when you lecture about judging people or when you risk your life to save me," swooned Renge, "When you said I should take a good look at the person on the inside you were talking about me!" She clasped Haruhi's hands into her own.

"Uh, yeah?" said Haruhi.

"Come on Haruhi let's go over to my house to play some Sims bot games together. I think it time we got to know each other better," said Renge dragging her to the door.

"No wait, don't take Haruhi from me!" Tamaki shouted running after them.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"That's good to know Ohtori. I'm glad it really was just a prop and not a real cam," said Hitachiin walking around her home.

The twins looked up at her from where they were sitting.

"Are you talking about that prop that Renge was using in that movie?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes Hikaru," said their mom. The two of them groaned.

"What?" asked their mother.

"I'm Kaoru," said Kaoru.

"Oh right," said their mother. "I have to get to back to the main station. I have more important things to worry about then which of you which." She winked at them at that comment as if she was just supposed to be joking. "I'll probably just stay at my condo at the station for the night. Really I don't know why I even came back to here. See you boys later."

"By Mom," said the twins.

"Oh and boys," said their mother walking back to them real fast, "Your father's on assignment on planet Afurika so he'll be gone for a few days as well."

"Good to know Mom," said the twins.

"See you later Kaoru," she said giving Hikaru a kiss, "See you later Kaoru," she gave Hikaru a kiss.

"Um Mom," said Kaoru.

"Did I mess you up again?" asked their mom.

"Yeah," said Kaoru.

"I'm sorry boys," she said, "It used to be a lot more fun when you were younger and we could just make a game of guessing who's who." She gave them both one last kiss and walked away to their ship port.

Hikaru and Kaoru just sat where they were, thinking about what it was their mother said. How it use to be so much easier when they were younger and could make a game out of guessing who was who.

Kaoru looked over at his brother.

"_Do you remember when we first played that game Hikaru?" _Kaoru asked though his mind. That was one of the gifts their family had. Some of their members could read minds and share thoughts, especially twins. Granted it took serious concentration and it was mystery how it worked exactly, but it was something Hikaru and Kaoru were good at.

"_Yeah, we were so young then," _said Hikaru_._

* * *

><p><em>It was right after the five stations became one. They were so little then, and it everything was just starting to settle down after the chaos from the Lobelian war. There mom having been the ruler of the station they lived on before had got swept up in her duties of the being a member of the high convince and their dad doing what he could to help out with diplomatic duties. So that pretty much left the two of them by themselves. That just made them more dependent on each other. They didn't want to be around others. They just relayed on each other. That became especially apparent one day. <em>

_The institute they were going to had decided to give the students a virtual snow day, just like some people had who lived on planets. While the other children laughed and played in the virtual snow, the two of them just sat by themselves watching and holding hands. Then suddenly a little girl walked up to them._

"_Hey you want to make a snowman with me?" she asked. _

"_Which of us are you talking to?" asked Hikaru._

"_To both of you silly," she said._

"_There's nobody here named both of us," said Kaoru._

"_All right then I'm talking to Hikaru and Kaoru," said the little girl._

"_Oh really?" said both twins, "Can you tell? Which of us is Kaoru and which of us is Hikaru?" _

* * *

><p>"<em>She couldn't could she?"<em> said Hikaru.

"_Yeah, she was an idiot just like the rest,"_ said Kaoru. "Well anyway, should we finish the club's Holo site?" he asked with his voice.

"Oh yeah, we got to add that new holo image of Haruhi don't we?" said Hikaru smirking as he pulled up the holo image on one of their tablets.

* * *

><p>"You know something Hikaru?" said Kaoru the next day as they walked to the hanger.<p>

"Huh?" said Hikaru.

"All that talk last night of guess who's who? It got me to thinking, the girls in the club like playing that game don't they?" said Kaoru.

"Oh yeah," said Hikaru, "We should play it for them today."

* * *

><p>"Welcome ladies," they said their normal cheerful tone after the ladies arrived. "We got a special treat for you today." They each grabbed pulled out their image orbs and immediately two caps came on their heads blocking the way the view of how they parted their hair.<p>

"Let's all play the Which one is Hikaru game," they said together.

The girls all squealed with delight and applauded.

"So can you tell?" they asked.

"Uh well it's kind of hard to say," said one of the girls. "You're identical."

"Many ladies have tried to tell us apart but so far none have succeeded," said the twins.

"That's sounds totally stupid," said Haruhi as she walked past.

"What have you got a problem with it Haruhi?" asked the twins.

"I just don't get what's so popular about you two," said Haruhi.

"That's not very nice," said the twins.

"I'm disappointed," said Hikaru.

"Apparently you don't understand the merit of having twins as members of the host club," said Kaoru. Haruhi moaned as the two went on about their homosexual tendencies and how it was apparently so much better because they were twins. The other girls started to swoon over it but Haruhi chose to mostly ignore them. Suddenly out of nowhere Tamaki came running up to them.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" he shouted at them. "When I gave you control over the club's holo site I did so under one condition that you take it seriously!"

"We take our job very seriously," said Hikaru.

"We were working on it all night in fact," said Kaoru.

"Is this what you work so hard to create?" Tamaki shouted as he brought up an image of Haruhi looking like a guy with no shirt!

Haruhi could feel her face going white with shock. The girls however seemed to like it. Haruhi just stood their watching when suddenly Tamaki came up to her with imagery orb showing off a pink flowery dress.

"What do you think about this my dear?" he asked. Haruhi looked up at him and he quickly walked away. Then she looked at the twins.

"Cut that out! Just what do you take me for?" she snapped at them.

"Isn't it obvious?" said the twins, "You're our toy."

Haruhi groaned.

"I am not your toy!" she said.

"You want a toy?"

Both Haruhi and the twins turned to the sound of the new voice. It sounded a little bit creepy. There at the door of the hanger that suddenly looked black stood what appeared to be a person in black clothing. Next to him was a robotic cat looking doll.

"Toys, toys, if its toys you want, then you should come see the dark magic flight team. We specialize in black magic including dark toys. If you come today you'll even receive a free robotic cat Belzeneff. Just program the name of the person you don't like into his back and that person will be cursed forever," he said.

"Uh where did that guy come from?" asked the twins.

"His name is Umehito Nekozawa. He's the captain of the Dark Magic flight team and the dark magic club they also run. He prefers dark places and doesn't really like light places," said Kyoya.

"Don't get involved with him Haruhi, he's bad luck," said Tamaki.

"Huh, are you sure?" asked Haruhi feeling a little bit scared.

"Yes, it happened last year. I was walking down the hallway when I accidentally hit the bot and bumped it into the wall, making it break of its ears. Right after that I walked into my class and when I took my test, it was in a completely different language. When I looked around for help I realized that I didn't know anyone in the class. That's when I realized I had accidentally wound in an alternate universe!" said Tamaki.

"No you were so upset that you accidentally walked into the Girisha language class," said Kyoya.

"Don't underestimate the power of dark magic," said Nekozawa.

The twins watched and then came up with an idea.

"He doesn't like light places," they said, as they hit the light of the one of the orbs floating around. It shown immediately at Nekozawa who screamed, making Tamaki scream and he immediately ran out of the room.

"Do you two have any idea of what you did?" shouted Tamaki.

The twins brushed him off and walked off.

"We're so board," they said. Then they noticed Haruhi.

"Hey Haruhi, we got a favor to ask," said Hikaru.

"Next time we have a day off can we go over to your house?" asked Kaoru.

"Why would you want to do that?" asked Haruhi.

"We're curious, we want to know where you live," said the twins.

"No," said Haruhi.

"Oh come on, please?" asked the twins.

"I too think it's time I pay my respect to Haruhi's family," said Tamaki.

"No way in hell," said Haruhi.

"Hmm," said the twins as they stood up and walked over to her, making sure to put back on their caps. "We can settle this with a game. If you can't tell which of us Hikaru, your penalty will be us coming over to your house. So do you think you can tell?"

"This one's Kaoru, this one's Hikaru," said Haruhi without flinching.

"Uh-oh you got it wrong," said the twins.

"No I know I'm right," said Haruhi, "You two my look alike, but you're both very different."

Both twins' hearts skipped a beat. No one had ever said that about them.

"Wow Haruhi, how did you do that?" asked the girls.

"Well how do I put this? I guess you could say that Hikaru's a bit more immature," she said. At that Kaoru started to laugh.

"I'm sorry Hikaru, I don't mean to laugh," he said.

"Well I don't see what's so funny? I'm honest and I speak my mind. It's sneaky people like you Kaoru that are the trouble makers," said Hikaru.

"Don't turn this on me Hikaru," said Kaoru.

Haruhi watched surprised that the twins were starting to apparently fight.

"Admit Hikaru, you're actually in love with Haruhi aren't you!" said Kaoru.

'What?' thought Haruhi.

"Why would I fall for her? She looks like a Tanuki," said Hikaru.

"How dare you call Haruhi that!" said Tamaki.

"Whatever," said Hikaru as he turned to walk away, only for Kaoru to walk the same way he was going.

"Cut it out all ready!" he shouted at him. Now the two were really yelling at each other. The other hosts all watched, not sure if they should step in or not. This was something new to all of them. Suddenly out of no where they both shouted, "Your Mother wears too much kewai on her face! That's it we're over!"

"What just happened?" asked Haruhi.

"It seems that the twins have broken up due to your little comment," said Kyoya.


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

'By my comment?' Haruhi thought as she went home. Could she have really gotten the twins fighting? She hadn't meant to. She decided not to dwell on it too much. She had a lot of work to go over for school tomorrow so she decided to just focus on that. Hopefully they'll have a chance to make up by tomorrow.

The next day when Haruhi got to her class room she was surprise to see she had beaten the twins to school. She could only hope they weren't taking too long because they were still fighting. She was just about done getting out her homework when she heard Hikaru next to her saying, "Hey Haruhi,"

Haruhi looked up and was actually shocked to see that Hikaru had turned his hair pink!

"Good morning," said Hikaru kindly.

"Hikaru, did you alter your hair?" asked Haruhi, "Why?"

"Because I want to be that pink twin, I didn't want to be confused as that stupid Kaoru for the rest of my life," said Hikaru.

'Oh they're still fighting huh?' thought Haruhi.

Just then she noticed Kaoru had walked into the room with blue hair!

"Good morning Haruhi," he said calmly walking up next to Hikaru, not looking at him at all.

"Um hi Kaoru, I see you altered you hair blue huh?" said Haruhi.

"Yeah I decided to be the blue hair twin," said Kaoru walking past Hikaru to his seat. "I actually had an awful nightmare last night. I dreamed that my hair stylist programmed my hair orb to alter my hair to pink. It was so hideous I woke up screaming!"

Bam

Haruhi gasped as she realized Hikaru had just knocked Kaoru out of his seat.

Everything seemed perfectly still for a moment until suddenly…,

Bam

Haruhi gasped again when she realized Kaoru had just grabbed the leg off of Hikaru's hair and knocked him out of it. Haruhi could immediately feel the air around her getting tense as both twins slowly got to their feet and turned to face each other. Both just stared at each other for a brief second. Next thing Haruhi knew several different objects started flying over her head as the twins started throwing random things at each other.

Haruhi groaned. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>As the day went on everywhere the twins went they got into a fight over who Haruhi should go with. It was driving her crazy! Finally, when it was meal time she absentmindedly wound up following them to the cafeteria floor with her own lunch even though she usually just at her lunch in the class room. She watched as the two twins walk up to order their meals, both still not looking at each other<p>

"I'll have the A lunch," they both said at the same time. Both flinched when they realized what they had done.

"No wait, the B lunch!" they both said. Both groaned, "No I'll Take The D Pusta Sarada With E Oyakodon! No Change That! I'll Take The Teki and Kamo In White Dashijiru!" Both turned and glared at each other.

"Quit Copying Me! Why Don't You Just Leave Me Alone!" they both shouted.

"Amazing, they manage to still be in perfect unison even when they fight," said Haruhi as she watched.

"Ah, I was wondering what all of the fuss was about,"

Haruhi turned around to see Tamaki and the others had all shown up as well.

"I can't believe you two are still fighting!" said Tamaki.

"We've had enough!" said Hunny walking in between them, "You're both to blame for this fight!" Suddenly out of nowhere Hunny pulled out what looked like a giant cupcake with a giant strawberry on top! "Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan I want you to make up and go halfsies on this cake, kay?" He stopped and looked at the cake for a minute. "But I want to have a piece too, so I guess we're going to have to go thirdsies. But I don't know how we're going to share the strawberry. Maybe I should just take it." Haruhi wasn't sure, but she had a small hunch that the twins were starting to get just a little bit annoyed by Hunny's antics. Luckily Mori soon showed up, picked up him up and carried him away.

"You're not helping," Haruhi heard Mori say, "Just leave them alone."

"Oh Haruhi!" said Tamaki suddenly appearing next to her, "I didn't realize you were here!"

'Really after all this time?' thought Haruhi.

"I don't think I've ever seen you here on the mess hall floor before," said Tamaki.

"I was worried about those two so I followed them down here. I always bring a dehydrated lunch and I was just going to eat it in the class room," said Haruhi.

"A dehydrated lunch?" said Tamaki a little bit surprised and shocked. He could feel his visionary card activating. Haruhi saw the card becoming activated and took that as her cue to walk away from Tamaki. Soon an image of Haruhi came up from it wearing an apron and smiling happily.

"_Here darling I made you a dehydrated meal. It's so much easier to carry that way for you. I hope you're not too embarrassed but when you hydrate it it's going to become the shape of a heart. I love!"_

"I don't care if my lunch will appear in the shape of a heart I will eat it!" said Tamaki.

"Whatever, I'm actually glad I didn't see what it was his card was displaying," said Haruhi.

"Hey Haruhi, you want to come sit next to me?" asked Hikaru pulling out a chair for her.

"Uh sure I guess," said Haruhi as she sat down.

"So what's that, what did you bring for lunch?" asked Hikaru.

"Yesterday's leftovers that I was able to dehydrate," said Haruhi as she pulled out a glass of water to re-hydrate her food, "And a rolled datemaki."

"Here you want to switch with me?" asked Hikaru, "I had to order differently then Kaoru so I order a bunch of stuff I don't like." Before Haruhi could give a response, Hikaru had pulled her container, along with her water jug away and put his own try in front of her.

"Uh yeah that's just fine with me," said Haruhi before looking down at the tray. On it were all sorts of different looking exotic foods. Some were no doubt from different planets instead of just created here at the station.

"This looks really magnificent," she said before picking up a fork. She didn't even realize that the rest of the host club members were watching her as she took her first bite.

Haruhi gulped right as she finished swallowing her food. She had never tasted anything so good. Granted once and awhile she had managed to have something from foreign planets but nothing like this!

"Well played Hikaru!" she suddenly heard Tamaki say running up behind the two of them. "As a reward I'd like to trade my lunch for your dehydrated lunch!"

"No way," said Hikaru.

Haruhi was too distracted to really hear what it was the two of them were arguing about. In fact she didn't even notice Kaoru coming up and sitting next to her until he spoke up.

"So Haruhi is that any good?" he asked, "How would you like to try some of mine?"

Haruhi was surprise when he suddenly felt Kaoru tipping her chin up and looking up at him, "Say Ah." Before Haruhi could take a bite, Hikaru's head popped up and ate the food instead.

"Quite budding in, get lost Kaoru," said Hikaru.

At that Kaoru grabbed one of his plates of food and threw it Hikaru. Hikaru was lucky to pull up a shield to block it, Tamaki. Next thing Haruhi knew she seemed to be in almost the same situation she was in back at the classroom as random object started to fly over her face. Only now there seemed to be people being tossed too, as Haruhi was sure she could see Hunny, Mori and Tamaki flying back and forth as well. She carefully took her original lunch and slowly moved away, deciding it'd be best to go eat lunch back at the classroom.

* * *

><p>When school was done for the day Haruhi was quick to get out of the room and to the hanger, mainly so the twins wouldn't fight over who she should walk with. When she got there, she found the rest of the guys all ready there sitting at the table looking somber, and clearly exhausted. She quietly went and took a seat among them and could see Kyoya was doing some research with his tablet.<p>

"Looking at the numbers we're going to have to cut out our brotherly love package seeing as how we're short one pair of brothers. Plus it looks like our flight rotations may have to be altered," he said. He looked over at Haruhi and smirked.

"Oh and Haruhi, don't think you're at all responsible for this. Even if it was your little comment that started this whole mess in the first place."

Haruhi groaned.

'Clearly he blames me for all of this,' she thought.

"It is weird seeing Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan fighting like this huh?" said Hunny. "I've know the two of them since all of our stations became one. They were younger then me so I didn't really get to talk to them too much. But even when I first saw them, I realized they were always together."

"Yes that's true," said Tamaki, "even when I first met them they definitely stood out. Maybe this fight is a good thing. Maybe it just means the twins are expanding their world just a little."

'Hmm maybe he's right,' thought Haruhi, "But if this is their first time fighting, will they know how to make up?' She was soon brought out of her concentration by the sound of the hanger doors bursting open.

"I didn't loose Haruhi you did!" said Hikaru.

"No you did!" said Kaoru.

"Guys I'm right here," said Haruhi.

"Oh hi Haruhi," they both said. That just got them mad again.

"I was saying hi to her first!" they both shouted as they started to fight again. The hosts all watched in confusion and fear as once again random thing started to fly around the hanger.

Haruhi wasn't sure how long it went on for or how Hunny got to be on top of the pile but somehow he did.

"Okay, don't you think this is enough? You guys are driving my crazy!" said Tamaki.

"What did you just say? It's driving you insane? Oh you got to be kidding me. I'm sick and tired of being mistaken for you Kaoru!" shouted Hikaru, "The truth is I hate your guts!"

"You took the word right out of mouth! In fact I hate you so much I got you this, Belzeneff the cursed cat!" Kaoru shouted back as he held up the robotic cat. "I'm going to complete the curse Hikaru. I'm going to program you name into this cat! From this day you'll only know misfortune and sorrow!"

At that Haruhi ran over and bumped the two of them on the head.

"Will you two knock it off!" she shouted. She then grabbed the cat and held it up. "You don't bring something like this into a petty fight! You guys are both acting like little kids! Now apologies to each other, If you don't I'll never let you two come to home!"

The twins looked up at her first in surprise and then slowly they started to smile and stood up.

"Huh?" said Haruhi.

"So what you're saying Haruhi is that if we make up we can go over to your place?" they both asked as they stood on either side on her. Haruhi looked at the two of them and looked down at the doll. To her surprise there was something else programmed into the back, the word **LOSER**

Haruhi suddenly realized something; they had been playing her the whole time! She started screaming as she dropped the doll and the others could see what was in the back. Both Tamaki and Haruhi sunk to their knees as the twins started to give themselves a high five.

"I'm so sorry Kaoru. I can't believe all those bad things I said about," said Hikaru.

"Hikaru I could never let you go again!" said Kaoru.

"You got to me kidding me! You mean you two were faking it this whole time!" shouted Hunny.

"We had noting else to do, we were board," said the twins.

"Twins with too much time on their hands are just like Lobelians!" said Tamaki right as the twin stuck their tongues out at them.

* * *

><p>The next day when Haruhi got to the hanger she saw the twins were once again playing the guess who was who game with the girls.<p>

"So can you tell?" they asked their guests.

"I know!" said one girl excitedly, "The one with the pink hair is Hikaru!"

"We have a winner," said the twins happily.

"Are you two going to keep your crazy hair color? It's so much easier to tell you two apart now," said one girl.

"Huh, no it isn't" said Haruhi.

The twins looked over at her.

"Today Kaoru has the pink hair and Hikaru has blue. You guys switched didn't you?" she said before walking over to her own guests.

The twins watched her walked away. Kaoru looked over at his brother and took a deep breath.

"_Do you realize what's happened Hikaru? For the first time ever someone has crossed over into our world," _he said to his brother thought his mind. To his surprise Hikaru didn't respond. He wasn't sure what was going to happen now.


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Haruhi to your left!" said Tamaki through Haruhi's radio. Haruhi immediately fired at the dummy ship, blasting it to bits.

"Nice shot Haruhi!" said both twins.

"Thanks," said Haruhi.

"Yes good job everyone," said Kyoya from the bunker, "Go ahead and bring it in."

Before long the team was all back in the hanger. They had been practicing their flight rotations with dummy ships.

"Well Kyoya, how good were we?" asked Tamaki as they all climbed out of their ships.

"Very well all of you, even if some of you did get hit," said Kyoya.

"Who got hit the most?" asked Hikaru.

"Whoever it is may need to do some more practicing!" said Tamaki.

"It was you Tamaki," said Kyoya.

"Better get back out there and practicing Boss!" said the twins dragging him back to his ship.

"Who got hit the least Kyo-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"Haruhi," said Kyoya.

"Really?" said Haruhi looking at his computer.

"You dodge pretty well," said Kyoya.

"Yeah considering how often she's dodging the boss," said Kaoru.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Tamaki.

"Well in either case you all got a score of 90 or better with the practice," said Kyoya, "In fact these are some of our best scores yet."

"Wonderful!" said Tamaki, "We should celebrate that! We should all take a trip!"

"A trip where?" asked twins.

"Hmm, let me think," said Tamaki.

"Hey Haru-Chan, where would you want to go?" asked Hunny.

"Well actually I always wanted to see a real beach and ocean," said Haruhi. The other hosts all looked over at her.

"You mean you've never been to real beach or ocean before?" asked the twins.

"No, just the simulated one they have like three floors above where I live. That's nice, but I often wondered what it be like to see a real one," said Haruhi.

"Well then that's where we'll go for our celebration trip!" said Tamaki.

"Yeah!" said all of the other hosts.

"Really, we're going to go to the beach?" asked Haruhi.

"Sure we are," said Tamaki.

"And if we're going to the beach," said Hikaru.

"You'll need to have the proper attire Haruhi," said Kaoru. He pulled out a simulation remote and pressed the button. Immediately, different swimsuits sprung up all around the hanger. Haruhi looked around that different suits, feeling a bit overwhelmed.

"Haruhi come look at this one!" said Hikaru.

"We think you'll like it best," said Kaoru. Both led her over to a pink two piece with a very ruffle top.

"Pretty cute don't you think?" asked the twins.

"Not that one!" said Hunny pulling up a different swimsuit image, a blue one piece, "I think this one will look much better on Haru-Chan!"

"I don't think you get it Hunny-Sempi," said the twins.

"The thing about this ruffled top," said Hikaru,

"Is that it helps to hide the fact that Haruhi's so flat chested," said Kaoru.

"You two punks better stop harassing my little girl!" shouted Tamaki hitting them with a yakyuu bat out of nowhere.

"So then we're not going?" asked the twins.

'I knew it. It was all talk,' thought Haruhi.

"Who's says we're not going?" asked Tamaki.

"Really so you want to go after all?" asked the twins.

"Of course, we deserve an award for all our hard work don't you think?" asked Tamaki.

"Huh, so we're really going to go?" asked Haruhi.

"Of course, let's go the beach!" said Tamaki.

'Wow,' thought Haruhi.

* * *

><p>'Wow,' thought Haruhi as stood at the top of some limestone steps looking at her first real beach. She was soon brought out of thoughts when she heard Hikaru and Kaoru complaining.<p>

"Why did we come to planet Okinawa?" they asked.

"Because Kyoya's family owns a beach on the planet," said Tamaki.

"It's beautiful," said Hunny.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"But this place is so close, we were able to teleport here," said Hikaru.

"Yeah why not go to a more exotic planet?" asked Kaoru.

"You think a lower level person like Haruhi could afford a clearance card for something like that?" asked Kyoya.

"You do know I can hear you right?" said Haruhi as she made her way down to the beach and set up her stuff. She wasn't sure how long it was before the girls arrived. Why had Tamaki invited them to "their" reward trip? She thought this was supposed to be a relaxing time for them.

"Um Haruhi?" asked one of her regular customers walking up behind her, "Did you want to go swimming with us?"

"Uh no thanks, I'd rather just this here and enjoys the sun," said Haruhi.

"Well would it be all right if we joined you?" asked another one.

"I guess, but I think it'd be a waist. You got cute swimsuits on you should go show them off," said Haruhi.

"Oh," said the girls with love in their eyes. Haruhi smiled as she watched the girls run off towards the water. She was happy to know they were having a good time. She decided to just go about and start walking around the beach. The sand felt different from the stuff from the simulated beach she had once known, and the water felt so much nicer for some reason.

"Haru-Chan," she heard Hunny call out. Haruhi looked over and saw him and Mori with a bunch of different pink buckets. "Want to go hell fish shunting?"

"Do you mean shellfish hunting?" asked Haruhi, "I didn't think Okinawa had those kinds of beaches Hunny-Sempi…," she stopped when she saw something crawling near her foot. It was a crab, a real crab! Haruhi had never seen one up close like this before!

"What the?" she said as she looked up as she saw the beach was suddenly filled with different looking shellfish. "What the hell? No way!"

"Here Haru-Chan," said Hunny right as Mori handed her a bucket and shovel. She and Hunny immediately started digging and filling the different buckets with the shellfish.

"Amazing huh?" said Hunny.

"We're going to have a great dinner tonight," said Haruhi happily, actually enjoying herself. She looked over at Tamaki who was watching her with a smile.

"Hey Sempi, look it's a major hall!" she shouted at him.

"Tell me Haruhi, do you find this crab captivating?" he asked with a smile. Haruhi giggled getting the pun.

"Oh yeah," she said. Then she noticed a bug starting to crawl over the crab.

"A Mukade Bug!" the girls watching all shouted before they and some of the hosts started to run away from the Tamaki and the bug. Haruhi watched confused before plucking the little but in her hands and threw it towards a grassy area.

"Hey Haruhi, I know most girls aren't the bug loving type and certainly didn't think that you were," said Hikaru.

"But don't you think you could have been easier on that thing?" asked Kaoru.

"Oh I didn't throw it hard and it was a grassy area," said Haruhi. Soon the girls started to circle around Haruhi commenting about how brave she was.

While Haruhi didn't mind the attention, she also didn't like being the center of it. She kindly walked past the group. She hadn't gotten far when she felt the twins coming up behind her.

"Hey Haruhi, we're going to take the girls to a little special spot, want to come?" they asked.

"Sure why not," said Haruhi following after them and a few of their regular girls.

'This is the special spot?' Haruhi thought as she followed the twins and the girls into a dark cave thing.

"This place is haunted you know," said Hikaru.

"It's said that the people of this planet won't even come here. Legend has it that several different ships or vessels, even some space ships have gotten trapped in here and their passengers remained as vengeful ghosts," said Kaoru.

"Look!" shouted Hikaru pointing off to the side where it looked like a ghost next to the wall.

Haruhi suddenly felt something on her shoulder and looked down to see Hikaru had some sort of robotic arm on her.

"What are you doing?" she asked calmly.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Kaoru, revealing the ghost thing to also be a robot. "I thought everyone was afraid of ghosts.

"Sure if it was a real one," said Haruhi before leading the girls out of the cave.

* * *

><p>"Haru-Chan, come here real fast!" called out Hunny. Haruhi walked over and saw he had somehow gotten a large land vehicle onto the beach with holding container in the back. Before she could do anything and or say anything, Mori picked her up and put her in.<p>

"Go ahead and lower the door Takashi," said Hunny. Next thing Haruhi knew, she and Hunny were in complete darkness.

"It's Dark And Scary In Here! I Feel Like I Can't Breath! I Can't Take It Anymore!" Hunny started to scream.

"Hunny-Sempi calm down," said Haruhi trying to coax him.

Hunny sighed and knocked on the door. Mori soon opened it and helped them down.

'I wonder what that was all about,' Haruhi thought as she walked away. Suddenly out of nowhere she found a sharp knife in her face. She looked up and realized it was actually a spear being held by Mori.

"Uh Mori, you're my Sempi, not a seniti," she said before walking away.

* * *

><p>'What has gotten into everyone?' she thought as she started back up on her shellfish hunting. The sun was starting to set as she walked around the beach looking for more.<p>

"Hey Haruhi look up here," she heard a girl call down to her. She looked up and saw three girls on top of a cliff looking down at her.

"What's up?" asked one.

"The breeze up here looks great," said another.

"It's dangerous be careful up there," she called up to them. It didn't look like they were listening. So she decided to go up there herself. She had barley starting climbing up the rock when she heard the girls screaming.

"Please just leave us alone!"

She ran further up and saw they were being harassed by some weird looking men. Thinking fast, she crabbed her bucket and threw the contents of it at one of the guys. He screamed, letting go of the girl he was holding and turned around.

"Why don't you quit bothering them? Weren't you paying attention? You better just leave them alone!" Haruhi shouted at them.

"You!" said the guy shouted. The other man cleared his throat.

"Uh, You Little Punk!" said the first man walking towards her, grabbing her shirt. The girls all screamed and the one free girl took off running.

"Help, somebody help!" she cried out.

The man holding Haruhi gingered her and puller Haruhi towards the edge of the cliff.

"What are you going to do now punk?" he asked.

"Don't hurt him!" cried out one of the girls.

"Don't even think about fighting back sissy boy!" said the other man.

"I got an idea kid, how would you like to take a dip?" asked the first man.

Haruhi barely had time to hear what sounded like Tamaki running up behind the guy calling out her name, "HARUHI!"

"Hope you can swim!" said the man throwing Haruhi into the ocean below!


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

SPASH

Haruhi could feel the sudden cold of the real water come around her. The shock was so great she could feel herself closing her eyes. She barely noticed a thing of pink near her before coming to complete darkness.

Tamaki swam as fast as he could towards Haruhi. He had grabbed her and was about to swim to the surface when he thought he saw some sort of pink object in the water. He decided to ignore it and just focus on getting Haruhi to safety. Luckily he was able to get them both to shore no problem.

When Haruhi came to she felt herself in someone's arms and looked to try to see who it was. Her eye sight was still a bit blurry but from what she could tell it was Tamaki. Soon she could hear people shouting.

"Haru-Chan!"

"Boss!"

"Where did they go?" she heard Tamaki ask.

"We took their thumb prints and I.D. holo cards and ask them to leave," she heard Kyoya say. She could also feel something warm coming around her. "The girls all went back to the local accommodation edifice and I've called for a medical examiner. He said that he'll try to be here as soon as possible, but that he's also sending his orb here before him and it'll most likely get here before him."

"Thank you," said Tamaki.

"Guys, I'm fine," Haruhi managed to say as got down from Tamaki's arms, "I don't need any medical help."

"What were you thinking?" asked Tamaki. Haruhi looked up at him in surprise. "Why did you confront them on your own? You against two boys?"

"But it shouldn't matter that they're boys and I'm a girl. I'm fighter pilot in training don't forget!" said Haruhi.

"That's different; you're in a space ship along with weapons to help you. You didn't have anything this time to help you!" said Tamaki.

"But I was there I had to do something!" said Haruhi. "There wasn't any time to….,"

"That's no excuse!" snapped Tamaki, "Don't forget you're a girl!"

"Look I'm sorry you had to come and save me Sempi, but I don't understand why you're so angry at me! I don't think I did anything wrong!" Haruhi snapped back.

There was a sudden awkward silence all around them.

"You don't think so, fine," said Tamaki as he started to walk off, "But I'm not speaking to you until you can admit that you were wrong!" Haruhi turned around and watch him walk away mad, also feeling mad.

"Well that was awkward," said the twins.

"Why don't go back to the house?" suggested Kyoya.

"Come on Haru-Chan, let's go. You'll feel better once you've had a bath," said Hunny pulling on Haruhi's hand and leading her towards the path to house. "Takashi can even help carry you if you want."

"No I'm fine thanks," said Haruhi.

Before long the group was back to the house owned by Kyoya's family and shown to her room. She filled the tub with ht water and started to soak. As she did she thought back to the time she fell into the water and that pink thing she saw. What was it? Was it just something she had imagined caused by the shock of falling into the water? She decided to just forget about it and just hurry up and get dressed. When she pulled out her portable container she was surprise to see find a pink dress in there instead of the other outfit she had packed herself.

"Dad, you did this didn't you?" she said as she pulled it out and put it on, only because she didn't want to dirty the other outfit she had so she could wear it tomorrow. She had just finished putting it on when she heard a knock on the door.

"Haruhi," said Mori's voice on the other side of the door.

"Uh, I'm coming," said Haruhi as she ran to the door. She noticed Mori raise an eyebrow when he saw her in the dress.

"Everything okay?" asked Haruhi.

"Dinner's ready," said Mori.

"Oh, okay," said Haruhi as she followed him down the hall to the dinning room. The minute Mori opened the door; she could hear the twins and Hunny gasping at her.

"Haruhi where did you get that dress?" asked the twins.

"From my dad, he must have packed it when I wasn't looking. He's always trying to get me to wear stuff like this," said Haruhi.

"That awesome, way to go Dad!" said the twins.

"You look so cute Haru-Chan," said Hunny.

"Uh thanks," said Haruhi as she walked over to the table and sat down. It was then she realized she was sitting right next to Tamaki. She could immediately feel a cold rush go over her. In fact the whole dinning room was suddenly quiet; the only sound was the clock on the wall ticking away.

"Well this is uncomfortable," said Hikaru finally.

"Yeah kind of awkward," said Kaoru.

"Let's dig in Haru-Chan!" said Hunny excitedly, "These are all of the crabs we caught. I bet they're delicious."

Haruhi immediately grabbed a bunch and kept stuffing them down her face. She didn't seem to care how many she was eating until she heard Tamaki say, "Don't you think you've had enough? Give it a rest!"

"Excuse me?" said Haruhi, her mouth still in food, "I thought you weren't speaking to me?"

"You, trying to be cute?" asked Tamaki. Haruhi merely glanced over at him before returning to her food. Tamaki groaned and slammed his fist down onto the table.

"All right, it seems you're still not able to admit that you're wrong. Fine I understand," he said through clench teeth, "See if I care. I'm going to bed, Kyoya would you show me to my room?"

"Of course," said Kyoya getting up and following after him.

Haruhi was about to tear open another crab leg when she started to think.

"Maybe he's right, maybe I do need to learn how to defend myself hand to hand," she said.

"So that's it he got to you?" asked the twins.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to learn some physical combat skills," said Kaoru.

"But that's not the real issue here," he and his brother said together.

"To be honest, we were all a little bit worried about how reckless you acted today," said Hikaru.

"What do you mean? I didn't cause you any problems or anything?" asked Haruhi.

"That's not true Haru-Chan. I think you should apologies. You mad us all worry especially Tama-Chan. I think you should apologies to him the most," said Hunny.

"So I caused you guys all to worry?" said Haruhi. She was totally surprised. "Guys, I'm really sorry." Before she knew it she was surrounded by the guys hugging her tight, going on about how cute she was and how they forgave her over it. While she was more or less willing to tolerate it, she couldn't deny the feeling she had in her stomach.

"Is something wrong?" asked the twins noticing how pale she was.

"I'm not feeling so well," she muttered.

She was quickly raced down the hall by the four of the guys to the nearest lavatory, which happened to be in someone's room.

"Well that was a waist of a perfectly good meal," Haruhi muttered as once she was done and finished cleaning up. She slowly walked out of the bathroom thinking, 'I ran into the closest room I didn't have to time to think about where it was. Where am I?'

"Are you okay?" asked a voice.

Haruhi looked over at a person sitting in a chair with a towel over his head.

"Uh I apologies sir I didn't mean to intrude," said Haruhi.

"Don't be silly it just me," said the man pulling the towel off to revel himself as Kyoya.

"Kyoya-Sempi," said Haruhi surprise. "Um listen Kyoya-Sempi; I'm really sorry about what happened today. I didn't mean to cause everybody so much trouble."

"Thanks but I wasn't particularly worried," said Kyoya, "Although I should mention that I had a hard time getting Hikaru and Kaoru off those two punks. They nearly beat them to death. And because of you I had to send flowers to all of our guest as a way to apologies."

"I'll make it up for the flowers I promise. You can add it to my debt," said Haruhi.

"Those flowers weren't cheep you know Haruhi," said Kyoya. Haruhi watched as he turned off the light switch.

"Why did you do that?" she asked feeling a little bit nervous.

"If you want to," Kyoya said in a low whisper moving closer to her, "You can pay me back with your body." Next thing Haruhi knew, she could feel Kyoya's hand tight around her wrist pulling her to the bed. She looked up in shock at the sight of Kyoya looming over.

"Surly you weren't so naive that you actually think that a person's sex doesn't matter," said Kyoya still in the low whisper, "You left yourself completely defenseless against me."

'So that's it,' thought Haruhi.

"You won't do it Kyoya-Sempi," she said. Kyoya looked surprise. "I know because it wouldn't do you any good, you wouldn't gain anything from it."

"Hmm, you're right," said Kyoya as pushed himself off of her.

"But I've learned something from all of this," said Haruhi, "I guess I never realized what a nice guy you are Sempi. I know what you were trying to do; you were just pretending to be the bad guy." Kyoya didn't say anything as he stood up, not able to look at Haruhi.

Just then there was knock on the door.

"Kyoya," said Tamaki walking into the room, "Do you have any liniment? This sunburn's worse then I….," He stopped when he saw Haruhi was in the room with him.

"You bastard!" he snapped, only to suddenly have a bottle of liniment come crashing into his face.

"Here take as much as you want you big baby," said Kyoya before grabbing his shirt and walking out of the door.

As he walked away, he couldn't help but think about what Haruhi had said to him.

'Nothing to be gain from huh? An interesting thought, in its own way,' he thought.

Haruhi watched Tamaki walk up to her, only to get a little bit distracted by the sound of rumbling in the distance. It sounded like the thunder simulations she had once listened to when her teacher had demonstrate to her class when she was younger or when kids were play with a card of it. She hated it. It reminded her too much of when Lobelia was attacking.

"What were you doing alone with him?" asked Tamaki brining her out of her trance.

"Uh nothing really," said Haruhi.

"You expect me to believe that? You were alone with him and the lights were off!" Tamaki shouted, "Don't you lie to me!" He glared at her before calming down a bit. "Forget it, I'll leave you alone." He turned around to leave right as there was a big KA-BOOM.

"Uh Sempi!" said Haruhi jumping up and grabbing Tamaki's shirt. Tamaki turned and looked at her confused. Haruhi was about to try and back off when, KA-BOOM. Haruhi shrieked.

"What's wrong Haruhi?" asked Tamaki.

"It's nothing!" said Haruhi running towards the closest closet, "I just remember there's some business I have to take care of, excuse me!"

"What kind of business could you have in there?" asked Tamaki "Haruhi are you afraid of thunder? It seems a little silly to be locked up like that?"

"I'm all right. I'm use to getting through stuff like this on my own," said Haruhi.

"By yourself?" said Tamaki. Then it dawned on him, why she didn't call for help with those two guys, it's because she's always been so alone. At the he managed to pull the closest doors opened.

"I understand now Haruhi, I'm sorry I acted the way I did. You grew up without relying on anyone, but you don't have to worry about that anymore."

Just then another thunder stuck. Haruhi jumped out of the closet and into Tamaki's arms. Tamaki held her close.

"You don't have to worry about being afraid anymore Haruhi. I promise I'll protect you from now on." Haruhi hugged him tighter. "I think I have an idea of how to help you."

Next thing Haruhi knew, she could see a darkness come around her eyes.

"With the blind-shield on you can't see anything," said Tamaki, "And I have these noise cancellation to block out the sound.

"Oh wow, this is great," said Haruhi. She could however hear something that sounded like the twins. She turned off the noise cancellation and took down the blind-shield to see the rest of the club was there and Tamaki was shouting something about how it wasn't what they thought.

"You better watch your back Haruhi," said Hikaru the next day as they prepared to go back to the teleport station.

"I never would have guessed that boss was an S&M pervert," said Kaoru.

"I keep telling you it wasn't like that at all!" said Tamaki.

"I see," said Haruhi, "I can't believe I almost let you get away with that Sempi."

"I wasn't doing anything freaky I was trying to help you!" said Tamaki.

"Let's go," said Kyoya as their land ride took off without Tamaki who immediately started to run after them fast.


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Are we seriously going to let him run the whole way to the teleportation station?" asked Haruhi as they made there way to the station with Tamaki still running fast behind them.

"Hmm, we'll see," said Kyoya.

"By the way Kyo-Chan, what happened to those stupid hooligans that came to the beach?" asked Hunny.

"I haven't heard anything yet on that yet," said Kyoya. Just then his communicator started acting up. "This could be important, give me a minute." He pulled up a privacy barrier. The others watched him talk, looking rather disturbed for some reason until he put the barrier back down.

"What's wrong Kyoya?" asked Haruhi.

"I got some information on the men. Apparently they somehow managed to get off the planet in unidentified ship before they could be apprehended," said Kyoya. "But they were able to figure out something about both them and the ship."

"What exactly?" asked Haruhi.

"Well they were able to trace the ship heading towards Lobelia space," said Kyoya.

"Lobelia Space?" said the twins.

"Yes, seeing especially since there was something different about these men," said Kyoya.

"They weren't?" asked Haruhi.

"No, they're special engineered men made from Lobelia," said Kyoya.

"Lobelia?" said the others.

"Engineered men?" said Haruhi.

"Lobelia may be mostly female but they do need me for some things. So the engineered men to basically do there every biding," said Kyoya.

"In other words they're slaves?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes that's one way of putting it," said Kyoya

"What were they doing there at the beach?" asked Kaoru.

"Unfortunately I have no clue," said Kyoya. Then he noticed Haruhi looking a little bit disturbed. "Haruhi is everything all right?"

"It's just, well, when I feel into the water, I thought I noticed something pink in the water," she said.

"Really?" said Kyoya. He handed her a memory card. Haruhi pressed her thumb against it and soon an image came up. Soon an image of her falling in the ocean appeared. The host all watched as they too saw the pink object appear. The memory card was able to show it more clearly and it seem to look like a subship, that swam away the minute Tamaki appeared.

"Was that some sort of Lobelian craft?" asked Hikaru.

"I believe so," said Kyoya, "Maybe Tamaki's mind could get a better image of it. Stop please." The minute the shuttle stopped, they all heard Tamaki smashed into the car.

"Owe," he moaned as he came and walked around to the front of the shuttle and got in. "Thanks for stopping finally."

"We only did because we needed to fine a memory of yours," said Kyoya handing him a card.

"Uh sure, which one?" asked Tamaki.

"When you dived into the water to save Haruhi," said Kyoya.

"Oh sure," said Tamaki pressing down on the card and the image sprung up. Soon the image of the subship came up.

"So does it look like a Lobelian thing?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes unfortunately," said Kyoya grimly.

"It still doesn't fully explain why it or those men were at the beach," said Hikaru.

"No, that may take some more digging," said Kyoya.

* * *

><p>"We brought the prisoners your majesty," said two Lobelian guards as they dragged the two men into Lady Benio's throne room. She glared at the two men.<p>

"You two have failed your queen!" she shouted at them.

"Please forgive us your majesty!" pleaded one.

"It wasn't our fault!" said the other. Both fell to their knees in front of her.

"You had one simple job to do, but like all men you couldn't do it right!" shouted Benio. "You knew what you had to do, but instead you let yourself got distracted by your penises over some somewhat attractive women!"

"Please forgive us our queen!" the men pleased some more.

"You expect me to let this little incident go unpunished! Do you take me for a fool!" said Benio, "Not only did you fail your mission but your little stunt have put us in even more of a bind! Ouran will no doubt figure out we violated our treaty and try to retaliate against us! This is all your fault! I will not let you get away with this! In fact I want to sing you a song!"

"NO PLEASE!" shouted the men.

"Take them to the ball room!" said Benio.

The guards appeared and grabbed them.

"NO PLEAE, NO!" both pleaded as they were dragged away.

"Chizuru, Hinako" called out Benio.

"Yes Lady Benibara," said the two girls appearing next to their queen.

"Would you please accompany me in my song?" asked Benio.

"Our pleasure," said the two as they walked off the ballroom. They looked out the window into the room the poor men were standing. The minute they looked up at Benio they both got back down on their knees and started to plead to be spared.

"They look so pathetic!" said Hinako.

"Shall we put them out of their misery Lady Benibara?" asked Chizuru.

"Yes lets," said Benio.

"LO" sang Hinako.

"BEL!" sang Chizuru.

"IA!" sang Benio. Their song echoed throughout room. The men tried covering their ears with no luck. The sound kept getting going around the room getting louder and louder, until finally…,

"Ewe what a mess," said Hinako.

"Men are as disgusting in death as they are in life," said Chizuru.

"Get someone in here to clean that mess up," said Benio. "It makes me wish all men could be cleaned off this easily."

"What are we going about Ouran?" asked Chizuru.

"We shall see. They're still scared from our previous war so they'd probably want to try avoiding another war all together," said Benio. "In either case I'm not afraid of them, and I never will be."

* * *

><p>"So as you can see from the footage provided by my son Lobelia did indeed attack on our territory," said Ohtori showing the other councilmen the footage Kyoya showed them, "And if you watch closer it would appear that they were after the poor Fujioka Girl."<p>

"This is not good," said Suoh, "Not only were our own sons and the Fujioka girl put in danger, but all those other daughters of other highly important and rich members of our section as well. I doubt they will be very happy about this."

Haninozuka slammed his fist down hard and mad.

"This is unacceptable!" he shouted.

"I agree fully!" said Morinozuka.

"As do I!" said Hitachiin.

"This is practically an act of war!" said Ohtori.

"I am well aware of that!" said Suoh, "But as much as I hate to say this, we really shouldn't rush into this sort of thing again. We still haven't full recovered from our last war."

The other councilmen all groaned and nodded in agreement.

"We also have to consider something else," said Suoh, "Those Lobelians managed to get those two men and a subship onto a planet in out territory, without anyone else knowing about it somehow. That can only makes me believed what I've feared. We have a traitor in our mitts."

"Who in their right mind would betray us to Lobelia?" asked Hitachiin.

"Someone must have a reason," said Ohtori, "Obviously someone with power and authority."

"Which is most unfortunate. It would be nice to think we can trust everyone in our section, but I guess that was too far fetched dream. None the less for right now, let's not say anything about the traitor. We don't want to draw suspicion," said Suoh.

"Agreed," said the council. None would admit it but they were feeling just a bit afraid about the whole mess.


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi laid in her bed thinking about the incident at the beach. What was with all these Lobelian attacks recently? And why did it seem like they were targeting her? Could it have something to do with her mother?

"Mom, what's happing with all of this? Do these attacks mean you're dead or alive?" she said to herself. She decided soon to put these thoughts out her head. She had more important things to do. It was her day off so that just meant one thing, the day she was able to have time to herself and get some chores and shopping done.

When she got up and out to the door, she was surprised to see that he dad wasn't around. She walked over to the holo message board and saw it was blinking indicating there was a message in there. She pressed the button to see if it was from her dad. Soon his image appeared from the board.

"_Hi Haruhi sweetie. I'm sorry I'm not at home when you wake up but I had to stay late after work tonight. The boss wasn't feeling well so I was going to help look after him for a bit. I should still be home soon though, so go ahead and do whatever it was you were planning on doing today and I'll see you when I get home. Love Daddy."_

"Hmm, all right then," said Haruhi. She got dressed in a pink dress since there were no more clean clothes and headed out to one of the shop floors near her home.

It wasn't too busy when she got there so she was able to get a lot of different deals on different food, even if most were dehydrated food. It lasted longer that way anyway. All in all it seemed like it was a good shopping trip.

'That was some sale,' she thought as she made her way home holding her various items. 'There's no doubt it's better to try hitting the stores early in the morning. Now all I have to do when I get home is get the automatic cleaner and cloth washer going.' She stopped when got off the elevator on her home floor when she noticed a big crowed gathering around her floor's ship docking station.

'What's going on, why is everyone gathered around the docking station?' she thought as she too walked over to the viewing glass. To her surprise she saw two very expensive looking personal ships.

'What the…,' she thought until she happened to see just who was getting out of the ships and walking onto the floor.

'Oh dear god no!' she thought as the guys from the host club walked among the different doors.

"So this is where Haruhi lives?" he heard Kaoru ask.

"It's bigger then I thought it'd be," said Hikaru.

"Yeah look at all these rooms on this floor," said Hunny.

"These rooms actually belong to only individuals. Haruhi's home is just one of these rooms," said Kyoya.

Haruhi groaned as she saw Tamaki stop in front of Kyoya.

"Kyoya why, why did you bring those idiots with us? Especially those two doppelgangers!" he shouted.

"Well you see I figured you wouldn't have the courage coming here alone so I figured it'd be best if everyone came along," said Kyoya. He turned around and motioned the twins back to the station. "All right lets go home. It seems that I underestimated our great team leader."

"No wait stop!" said Tamaki running after them, "I don't want to be alone!" He took a deep breath before going back into his leader mode. "Now listen up men don't you forget! We have to be polite. This is a casual we just happen to be in the area kind of visit."

'They happen to be in this area, a lower level?' thought Haruhi, 'How dumb do they think I am?'

"We're not here to insult Haruhi or her father understood?" she heard Tamaki say.

"Haruhi you know these men?" asked one of her neighbors.

"I guess you could call it that," muttered Haruhi.

"The words shabby cramped are absolutely forbidden!" Tamaki demanded.

"Right, yes sir!" said the twins.

"And above all else don't say anything offensive to Haruhi or her father make them ask us to leave!" ordered Tamaki.

"Well it's too late for that, go away!" Haruhi ordered finally making her presence known.

The host club all turned and looked at her.

"Oh Haruhi," said Tamaki.

"That pink dress is pretty cute," they all said together.

"Shut-up get the hell out of here!" said Haruhi.

"Haruhi so mad she actually cursed at us!" said Tamaki. Haruhi groaned as he turned and started to blame the twins for what happened only to suddenly have the floor manager appear next to her.

"Excuse me Haruhi but is everything all right?" she asked, "Those gentlemen came in such fancy ships; they're not yakuza are they? Do you want me to call security for you?"

"Oh no it's nothing like that," said Haruhi.

"Please to meet you madam," said Tamaki walking up the manager. "We were just stopping by. We didn't mean to cause a scene, I'm so sorry."

"And he's got her," said Haruhi all ready seeing the manager get swept up in Tamaki's act.

"Oh it's no big deal," said the manager giggling. She walked over to Haruhi and said, "I'll stop by later with some snacks for you and your friends. See you later."

"I think Haruhi's home in room number 0603," said Kyoya as he and the other continued to walk down the hall.

"Oh you got to be kidding me!" said Haruhi as she hurried after them.

"Here Haruhi, let me help carry your bags," said Tamaki grabbing one and following the others.

Haruhi groaned even louder as she too went after the group.

* * *

><p>"All right here's the deal," she said when they got to her home, "I'm only letting you guys in for a quick peek all right? Then you all leave."<p>

"Look Haru-Chan," said Hunny holding up a pastry box, "I brought you a gift. I know how you like cake. I think we should have some."

"Fine, I guess I can make some tea," said Haruhi as she opened her door to let the guys in.

As she walked in she could hear the group making different comments about her home.

"Will you all just stop talking?" she asked.

"WARING, WARING, UNDITDENTIFIED PERSONS ABOUT TO ENTER DOMECIDE," said her security box. The group all huddled together.

"It's all right they have clearance," said Haruhi. She looked at the guys all huddled together. "It's all right, all it was doing was warning me that you guys were coming in," said Haruhi.

"That's all it does? It won't attack or anything?" asked the twins.

"No we couldn't afford that," said Haruhi.

"Well thanks for letting us in," said the twins and Hunny as they walked.

"Yeah thanks," said Mori.

"It's greatly appreciated," said Tamaki.

"Yes thanks Haruhi," said Kyoya.

She watched them walk into her sitting room only to stat complain about how small it was and how they had to sit in a special position fit.

'I just have to make it thought this one visit,' she thought.

"I'll go make the tea," she said.

"Hey here's an idea," said Hikaru holding up a tea bag, "Why don't you make this? Its black tea our father brought us from Planet Afurika. Here try it."

"Thanks," said Haruhi.

"Its best served as milk tea, do you have any?" asked Kaoru.

"I think so," said Haruhi looking to her cold food storage unit. She was a little bit relived to see she had some. She soon got to work on the tea and was just about done when she heard Kaoru shout out, "I'm so sorry Haruhi you don't have to worry about the milk. We'd be happy with just some water."

"What?" said Haruhi, "It's no trouble, besides I'm all ready done making it."

"Oh well in that case never mind," said the twins.

"Okay," said Haruhi. She pushed the location unit button. "Can you tell me where I can find seven matching coups?" she asked.

"_No units match," _said the location unit.

"All right, well hopefully they won't mind too much," she said as she pulled out seven random cups more or less the same size.

"Here we go, sorry that not all of the cups match," she said serving the teas to the guys.

"Here Haru-Chan you can chose your cake first," said Hunny.

"Oh are you sure?" asked Haruhi.

"Go ahead we're rich. We eat this kind of stuff all of the time," said Hikaru.

Haruhi chose to ignore him and just focus on the cake.

"I'll have the strawberry one if that's all right," she said.

"Sure," said Hunny handing her a slice. Before she could dive into the cake, she saw Mori putting some strawberries onto her plate.

"You can my strawberries if like," he said.

"Oh thanks, that's really nice of you Mori-Sempi," said Haruhi smiling. Mori smiled back. Haruhi went and ate her cake, not really paying attention to whatever it was Tamaki and the twins were doing.

"Boy all of the cake sure did wet my apatite," said Hunny once the cake was all gone.

"Yeah isn't it lunch time?" asked Hikaru.

"Well then what's for lunch?" they all asked together.

"Well you all just stop?" asked Haruhi.

"We'll pay for lunch Haruhi. We did drop in unexpectedly," said Kyoya pulling out a currency card.

"Thanks but no thanks. I know if I let you pay I'll pay for it later," said Haruhi.

"Oh don't worry Haruhi; we're just using the profits from the Haruhi themed auction we recently held."

"Okay I don't even want to know," said Haruhi.

"I'd really like it if you made us something for Haru-Chan," said Hunny.

"I guess I could, it may just take a while," said Haruhi.

"We can wait," said Hunny excitedly.

"I'm going to have to go to the shop floor again," said Haruhi.

"We're going with you!" insisted Hikaru.

"We want to see a lower level shop!" said Kaoru.

"Me too, me too!" said Hunny.

"It could be a learning experience," said Kyoya.

Haruhi watch as they guys all filed out of her home excited about this shopping trip. She was about to follow when she noticed Tamaki was still in the sitting room.

"Hey Sempi, are you coming?" she asked.

"I am, I just wanted to pay my respects to your mother," said Tamaki. Haruhi then realized he had found the little memorial her dad had set up in honor of her mother.

"Your mother was the famous pilot that got kidnapped wasn't she?" asked Tamaki.

"Yeah that's right," said Haruhi.

"You look a lot like her," said Tamaki.

"I guess, that's what my dad always says," said Haruhi.

"She was very pretty and I bet she was really smart," said Tamaki.

"Well I guess she was rather pretty. But I think she was a better fighter pilot," said Haruhi. She smiled at the thought of her mother.

"Everyone's outside waiting for us, we should probably get going don't you think?" asked Tamaki suddenly standing up, only to trip and crash land on Haruhi!

"Are you okay Haruhi?" he asked.

"Yeah, but you are kind of heavy," said Haruhi.

"I'm home Haruhi. Hey why is the door open?"

Haruhi and Tamaki both turned shocked and scared to see her father standing in the doorway with his own shocked look in his face at the site in front of him. The site of his daughter on the floor with some strange boy on top of her.


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi glanced up at Tamaki real fast before looking back at her dad. She knew Tamaki was most likely freaking out at the moment and she couldn't help but wonder what was scaring him more. The fact that he just found out her dad was a transvestite or that he caught them in this kind of a position.

"Uh so Dad how was work?" she asked casually trying to break the tension.

Her dad just stared at it for a moment before smiling. He casually walked over to Tamaki and Haruhi and pressed the helper arm. The arm immediately came down and flung Tamaki off of her into a wall.

"I'm sorry; I hated having to leave you alone last night. You must have been lonely," he said calmly helping her up.

"That sound, it sounded like he his pretty hard!" said Haruhi looking as Tamaki slowly slid down out of the hole and turned around.

"My shoulder really hurts. It feels like I just went up against a Lobelian super soldier or something," said Ranka.

"Please sir, it wasn't what it looked like," Tamaki tried to explain.

"I sure could use some tea," said Ranka.

"Tea, I'll get it for you! Do you have an automatic tea making machine or do you have to till use electric stove Haruhi? Help me out your dad wants tea!" Tamaki shouted running back and forth, only to suddenly have Ranka trip and started to stand on Tamaki's head.

"Oh my I seemed to have stepped on a pesty baggu," he said, "Do you mind telling me why you're addressing my daughter with such formalities young man?"

"Hey Boss what the heck's taking so long?" asked Hikaru and he and Kaoru both stuck their heads in.

"Whoa check it out. That person we passed was Haruhi's father!" said Kaoru.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, help me out here!" said Tamaki. Instead both came and stepped on him.

"It's nice to meet you Haruhi's Dad. We're good friends of your daughter the Hitachiin brothers,"

"So you're a transvestite aren't you?" "You're the first real transvestite we've ever met,"

"You finally put the moves on Haruhi huh Boss?"

"Sorry about he's ladies man if you know what I mean," "He's a pheromone machine. In fact I be he's fooled around with more ladies, human or alien then you could count,"

"He likes to fool around huh?" said Ranka.

"No it's not like that! I care about her!" said Tamaki finally managed to get up.

'_Is he finally confessing his love?' _the twins thought.

"I'm being completely honest here! I love Haruhi like she was my own daughter," said Tamaki.

Haruhi looked up at her dad. She could tell what it was he was thinking. Tamaki was a complete idiot.

* * *

><p>"I get it. You're Haruhi's flight team aren't you? You certainly are one fine group of fine looking men. I can't tell which one you I like best. What about you dear?" asked her dad. Haruhi was too busy looking over at Tamaki who was sulking in the corner.<p>

"Please feel free to call me Ranka. It's my professional name," said Ranka.

"Professional name, you mean like a stage name?" asked Hunny.

"That's right Mitsukuni," said Ranka.

"How did you know my name sir?" asked Hunny.

"Oh I know all of you. You are Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka. And you two are the Hitachiin twins Hikaru and Kaoru, although I can't tell which of you is which. I've heard so much about all of you," said Ranka.

"So Haruhi told you about us?" asked Kaoru.

"No, Kyoya told me about you over the communicator," said Ranka turning towards Kyoya. Kyoya smiled at him.

"You really look so much better in person Ranka," he said.

"Say what?" said the others.

"Kyoya!" said Tamaki.

"We've been put in charge of his precious daughter. It's only natural we call and introduce ourselves. Ordinary that would be your job right?" said Kyoya.

"I'm so surprised to see that the host club and flight team has a great captain. But wait you're just the co-captain aren't you? I guess the captain isn't that good for anything is he?" asked Ranka.

"You never told me that Dad! Why didn't you tell me Kyoya-Sempi's been contacting you!" shouted Haruhi.

"What lese was I suppose to do? I had to find out how you were doing in school somehow," said Ranka.

"You shouldn't talk about other people behind their backs!" shouted Haruhi. Then she noticed Tamaki has started sprouting virtual mushrooms. "Sempi, Stop Making Virtual Mushrooms In Others Peoples Clothes Storage!"

"Haruhi," said her dad, "The thing about you is, You Cute Even When Your Angry!" He immediately wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't know, there's something that reminds me of the boss," said Hikaru.

"This would explain why she able to handle him so well," said Kaoru.

Haruhi finally managed to get out her dad gripped and headed towards the door.

"Haruhi where are you going?" he asked.

"The store floor all right? I want to go shopping alone. So all of you just stay here and try to behave yourselves," said Haruhi before walking out of the door.

"Wait we want to go the shopping floor," said Hikaru.

"I wouldn't push it. Once she's made her mind up she won't change it. She's always so independent," said Ranka, "When she first decided she wanted to be a flight pilot she made all the preparations by herself. Why I respect her independence I wish she would really on me sometimes."

At that he reached over and pulled out an old memory card. "This is one very important memory to me."

"_Haruhi, why didn't you tell me your institute was inviting parents to it for day?" a much younger Ranka tried asking a younger Haruhi._

"_Sorry Dad I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to come," said Haruhi._

_Ranka gasped._

"_What?" said his old boss at a drinking store, "She's doesn't hate you. She's probably just embarrassed with you because you're a _transvestite."

"_So I like to wear women's clothing. What's it matter? I never loved anyone the same way I loved Kotoko and she didn't have a problem with it! So get over it!"_

"_Hey Haruhi, I brought your dad home drunk again, said the boss later that night._

"_Oh hello my darling one, I'm home!" said Ranka running over and hugging her._

"_You smell like a bar," said Haruhi._

"_He was really upset about not getting to go the parents' day. You should invite him next time," said his boss._

"_I can't," said Haruhi. "I didn't invite you because I wanted you to spend your day off sleeping. I know you're pretty tired Dad and I want you to take care of yourself." Ranka hugged his daughter tighter at that comment._

The host club all watched surprised at that old memory.

"I hope you boys know how grateful I am to you. Because of you she seems to be happy, she's enjoying herself. Would you agree Tamaki Suoh?"

"You know who I am?" asked Tamaki surprised.

"Well of course I know you. Haruhi's told me a thing or two about you. In fact you're the one that figured out last that Haruhi was girl didn't you?" asked Ranka making Tamaki sulk again.

"Well anyway now that we've got the introductions out of the way, how would you boys like to have some fun?"

The boys all crouch together.

* * *

><p>Haruhi groaned as she made her way towards the shopping floor. She didn't even realize she was being followed by her dad and the host club in another elevator. When she came to her favorite store and started shopping around for something to feed everyone, she could have sworn she heard something like Hunny giggling. She brushed it off before looking around some more.<p>

* * *

><p>From their hiding spot Tamaki and Ranka both watched her.<p>

"Do you really think it was important to follow her to the shopping floor? Are you that worried about her?" asked Tamaki.

"Every since her mother was taken, Haruhi took over all of the house hold work. I use to follow her to make sure she was okay. I almost lost her that day too and I always wanted to make sure she was all right," said Ranka. He activated another memory card that showed a little Haruhi looking around the same store with him watching in light women's clothes.

"_What the, hey what are you doing here Dad?" she asked._

"_Oh you got me Haruhi. I followed you here to hold your food holder. You know how daddy loves accessories. Now be a good dear and hand it over," said Ranka._

"_You're so weird," said Haruhi giggling._

"I know her school work is important to her but there are times I just want her to have some fun in life," said Ranka.

"That's something I understand entirely," said Tamaki.

"What do you mean you understand! Don't you think you're going to win me over just because you're hansom. I warning you I'm not ready to let go yet!" Ranka shouted grabbing Tamaki's cheek pinching his cheek.

"You could at least let go of my face!" said Tamaki in pain.

"You barley even know Haruhi and that means from this day on, You're My Enemy!" said Ranka. Tamaki screamed and backed up away from Ranka only to bump into Haruhi.

"What the, hey what are you doing here Sempi?" she asked.

"Oh you got me Haruhi. I followed you here to hold your food holder. You know how daddy loves accessories. Now be a good dear and hand it over," said Tamaki.

"You're so weird," said Haruhi giggling, "So what would you like to eat?"

"How about a stew pot? One with no meat and no veggies" asked Tamaki.

"Sure, that would be great. It'll feed everyone," said Haruhi.

Ranka kept watching.

'I know it's going to happen one day. One day my little girl will be all grown up and she'll want that special someone by her side,' he thought.

"JUST THINKG ABOUT IT MAKES MY BLOOD BOIL!" he shouted.

Later when the group was having lunch, Ranka made sure to fill Tamaki's bowl with veggies rather then meat.

* * *

><p>"Well those boys are all-in-all a rather good bunch," said Ranka as he and Haruhi cleaned up,<p>

"Yeah they're okay," said Haruhi.

"Just okay?" said her dad, "Haruhi….," he stopped when he saw a flash. Haruhi noticed it too. Both looked out of the window to see there was a new Lobelian cam right outside one of their port windows! It snapped one more finally shot before hurrying away.

"What was that thing doing here?" asked Haruhi.

Ranka didn't day anything.

'No, please don't let them take my daughter too!' he thought terrified.


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"What's all the commotion?" asked Tamaki running up behind Haruhi and her father.

"There's a Lobelian spy cam right outside our view port!" said Haruhi.

"What?" said the other hosts running up to the viewing port. They could still see a thing of pink floating away fast.

"I'll let security know right away!" said Kyoya. He walked away on his pulling out his communicator.

"Why was it outside my house though?" asked Haruhi.

She looked over and noticed her dad had walked back over to her mother memorial.

"Dad you're all right?" she asked walking over to him. Her dad didn't say anything as he knelt in front of the memorial.

"Dad?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh sorry Haruhi I was just thinking about something," he said looking up at her smiling.

"About Mom?" asked Haruhi. Ranka didn't reply. Haruhi knew that meant yes and knelt down next to him and hugged him.

"Maybe we should really get going," said Kyoya as he ushered everyone out.

"See you at school Haruhi," called out the twins.

"By Haru-Chan," called out Hunny.

"By everyone," said Haruhi not looking up from where she sat with her father.

* * *

><p>"It was right outside her home?" asked Haninozuka.<p>

"Afraid so," said Ohtori.

"Well minus the fact that is was for some reason was outside her home, it's not different then those other times one's gotten close to the station," said Hitachiin.

"True, very true," said Suoh.

"According to Kyoya, her father was very upset about this," said Ohtori.

"Well can you blame him? His wife was taken from him by those evil ladies," said Suoh.

"True," said Ohtori.

"Well anyway, let's just keep doing what it is we're doing. I just hope we won't have to do anything else drastic for a while," said Suoh.

"Agreed," said the others.

* * *

><p>"Beautiful, just beautiful," said Benio looking at the pictures the spy cam had gotten her. All around her, her subjects smiled.<p>

"But still not good enough!" she shouted suddenly smashing the cam into the wall.

"Benio?" said Chizuru.

"It's not the same thing if I had her here in person!" said Benio, "Which I would have had it not been for those two little idiots that messed up significantly!"

"Try to calm down Lady Benibara," said Hinako.

"I should, anger only causes wrinkles," said Benio. "Still though, it's probably going to be a lot harder to try and get her now."

"Why not try a different target as practice?" suggested Chizuru.

"Do you have someone in mind?" asked Benio.

"I do," said Chizuru as she motioned towards a nearby image bot. The bot immediately started to play.

"Oh isn't that…," said Benio.

"Yes, the youngest sister," said Hinako.

"She's small and would be easy to capture as practice. Plus with her in clutches we could have control over her family who is still in leagued with Ouran. In fact their oldest son is the captain of his own flight team," said Chizuru.

"True, very true," said Benio, "all right let's just try it."

* * *

><p>"Security officers?" said Haruhi once she got a good look at the cos play idea the club was doing.<p>

"Of different rank, branch and station," said Tamaki proudly wearing a professional captain's uniform.

"Uh-huh," said Haruhi. Just then the hanger doors open. The group quickly got into position.

"Welcome," they all said. To their surprise it was a little girl with blond pigtails.

"Oh my, what an unusually small guest," said Tamaki. "Well glad you're here little lost suteneko. So why have you come to see us today?"

"It's a reverse harem," said the little girl. The group all gasped.

"That can't be right. I must still have some water in my ears from when I went swimming," said e

"Water in the ear that's got to be it," said Hikaru.

"I'm sure we just missed her. There's no way this cute little girl said reverse harem. Something's wrong with out ears," said Kaoru.

"There's debauchery here!" said the little girl. The group all gasped again. "Yah, there's debauchery here isn't there?" She walked up to Kyoya, "You're the glasses character!" Then she walked up to Hunny and Mori, "You're the Boy Lolita and the stoic type!" Next she walked up to the twins, "Twinsest!" Next she walked over to Haruhi, "And the bookworm!" Finally she walked over to Tamaki. Tamaki gasped and backed away. The little girl stared at him for a moment before whispering, "Big brother?" Without warning she leaped up at him. "My brother's blond! You must be him!"

"We didn't know about this!" said Hikaru.

"Since when do you have a little sister?" asked Kaoru.

"I don't! I'm an only child as far as I know!" said Tamaki.

"You two are both blond though," said Hunny.

"I wonder if glasses is superior to big brother," said Kyoya.

"Its better then being called bookworm!" said Haruhi.

"Excuse me little one, can you tell me your name?" asked Tamaki.

"Kirimi," she said.

"Uh Kirimi, I'm afraid you're mistaken. You see I don't have a little sister," said Tamaki. Kirimi started to tear up.

"Are you sure? You're blond too," she said in a whimper. Tamaki gulped. He suddenly reached down and plucked her up.

"I give in, from now on I'm your big brother!" he said twirling her around, "I'll take you home and adopt you!"

"It's not like she's a lost pet or something," muttered Haruhi, "What do you think we should do Kyoya Sempi?"

"I think we should try finding out if her brother really attends this institute," said Kyoya. Suddenly everyone noticed the hanger doors starting to get darker.

"Kirimi, Kirimi," said an eerie voice as another blond hair student walked into the hanger.

"Who's that?" asked the twins.

The boy ignored them but instead turned his attention to Tamaki and Kirimi.

"Oh Kirimi," he said.

"Master," said a maid in a dark uniform walking in behind him.

"You forgot your cloak," said another servant walking in behind her. Both immediately threw it and a wig on the boy. Immediately the group realized who it was, Nekozawa!

"Wait he's this little girl's big brother?" said the twins.

"Poor Master Umehito is terrified of bright light. Just a little can make him weak and die! So he always has to be shrouded in darkness" said the maid.

"On the other hand his sister Mistress Kirimi is afraid of dark places," the butler.

"Kirimi," so this is where you've been hiding," said Nekozawa walking towards her. Kirimi hugged Tamaki tighter.

"Brother, save me from the monster!" she pleaded.

"There's nothing to be scared of," said Nekozawa, "I'd like you to meet someone, this is Belzeneff. Our family has worshiped them and sutenekos for eons."

"I don't think it's that she's afraid of," said the twins. "Maybe you should try taking off your cloak.

"No Don't, I May Die!" said Nekozawa.

"Why don't we just darken the room?" asked Hunny adjusting the lights.

"Wha!" Kirimi cried, "No, no, I don't like the dark it's scary!"

"It's okay little one!" said Tamaki comforting her.

"It's so sad these two don't get along so well," said the maid, "Kirimi loves princely characters from fairy tales. But after we ran out of those kinds of stories we started to play for her Shojo Manga stories for her with princely characters in them, and I'm afraid she's become completely addicted." The other hosts raised an eye brow at that comment. They figure red that was the reason about what she said earlier.

"Kirimi fell in love with the princely image of her brother she's seen in holo images. However due to his condition, he can't go near her. She thinks her brother is someone else so when she learned her brother was educated on this floor she came looking for him."

"So we were sent by her family to come and get her back safely," said the butler.

"So Kirimi doesn't realize you're her big brother Nekozawa-Sempi?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes, it's painful. That's why I'm always praying that she'll embrace the darkness," said Nekozawa.

"I think you have it backwards," said the twins.

"Come along Mistress Kirimi, it's time to go home now," said the maid.

"No, no I don't want to go home! I want to stay here with my big brother!" said Kirimi hugging Tamaki. Nekozawa looked up sad at that comment.

"Um Nekozawa…," said Tamaki.

"Don't worry about my Suoh. All I want is to see that my sister is happy. Make sure she gets the love and attention she deserves!" said Nekozawa as he ran out of the hanger. Tamaki took a deep breath before putting Kirimi down.

"Is something wrong big brother?" asked Kirimi.

"I'm sorry Kirimi, but I'm not your real big brother. Don't worry he's still out there. In fact he's a lot more hansom then me and I can assure you he's a real prince," said Tamaki.

"Uh Sempi?" said Haruhi.

"Once she came into this room Kirimi became an official guest of the host club and it's our job to make all of our guests happy!" said Tamaki.

"But sir," said Nekozawa's butler.

"I'm not sure you can really do what you're promising, turning Masker Umehito into a prince of light!" said the maid.

"Yeah Sempi, don't get carried away!" said Haruhi. Tamaki smirked.

"Oh ye of little faith, Have you forgotten that we have an expert on our hands?" asked Tamaki.

"You don't think…, "said Hikaru.

"He's talking about…, "said Kaoru.

Suddenly the hanger doors opened and in flew a purple fighter jet. And inside was Renge. She got up and laughed.

"Yep sure enough," said the twins.


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

'How did I end up doing this?' Haruhi thought to herself.

"Play another Bookworm!" said Kirimi.

"Sure," said Haruhi as she activated another virtual manga book.

"_I finally have made all of these gorgeous men my slaves. Oh my who should I have entertain me this evening?" _said the character from the book.

Kirimi squealed in delight.

'It this stuff really appropriate for a little girl like her?' thought Haruhi. For some reason she was watching Kirimi while Renge was doing whatever training to turn Nekozawa in a princely character. And all Kirimi had wanted to do that whole time was watch the virtual manga books. As she sat there watching the little girl enjoying her "stories", she couldn't help but wonder what it was the guys and Renge were doing at that very moment.

"I wish Big Brother could be here to enjoy this," said Kirimi.

"Hmm, well why don't I go and see what's going on?" said Haruhi, "You just stay here all right?"

She quickly got up and headed to the room the other guys were in.

* * *

><p>"Your Beauty Glows in the Candlelight. You Eye glow like stares. It's as if you're a space ghost wax doll shrouded in darkness!" said Nekozawa.<p>

"No way!" shouted Renge smacking him across the top of his head. "That's not what you're supposed to say numbskull! Who told you say things like! You're not supposed to say any cult terms! Mori-Sempi, add it to the list!"

"Wax Doll," Mori muttered adding it to the virtual board.

"Well it would appear that Renge is really on top of things," said Kyoya.

"Yeah she's on a roll," said Hunny.

"But is this right kind of things he should be saying to his sister?" asked Hikaru.

"And are you just going to sit there and watch Boss?" asked Kaoru.

"Of course, I don't want to be cursed and banished to an alternate universe," said Tamaki.

"Remember, it's okay to have a dark side. Most girls like a boys who are a bit mysterious. However nothing related to the cult is strictly out the question!" said Renge.

"I'm sorry but that's the most I know," said Nekozawa. Renge just smacked him again.

"You're not allowed to talk back to me either!" she snapped. "You have to do this for Kirimi-Chan! Let's practice on the Kirimi simulator!"

That's easy to for you to say. That doesn't look anything like Kirimi," said Nekozawa looking over at the robot the hosts had decked out with a fake blond wig and preschool aged uniform.

"Don't say that. You should just look at her through the eyes of her heart," said Renge, "The Eyes Of Your Heart!" She shoved the robot into Nekozawa's face.

"That's right! It'll look like Kirimi if you use your imagination!" said Tamaki.

Nekozawa looked at the doll uncertainly.

"Hey Boss," said the twins.

"Huh?" said Tamaki turning around and looking at them. To his surprise and somewhat horror, they had a similar robot doll wearing a bathing suite and a brown hair similar to Haruhi.

"We got this made up just for you," said Hikaru.

"We think we should just go ahead and confess your love to this Haruhi's bot," said Kaoru.

"This doll is Haruhi?" said Tamaki.

"You should teach him by example," said the twins.

Tamaki took a deep breath. Slowly he could see the bot start to really look like Haruhi.

"_Haruhi," _he said, _"I….,"_

"_Yes Sempi?" _asked the bot.

* * *

><p>'I bet they're just sitting around goofing off!' Haruhi thought mad right as she walked into the room. Her eyes opened wide in surprise at what she saw. It almost looked like Tamaki was groping a robotic doll with her hair!<p>

"Um Excuse me!" she said. Tamaki opened his eyes in shock and looked over to the door in terror.

"Uh, Haruhi, the real one!" he said throwing the bot away. "What, what are you doing?"

"Kirimi was asking about you," said Haruhi, "If you got time to do disgusting things like this, then I think you can stand spending some time with her!"

"Disgusting!" said Tamaki sinking to his knees.

"Why can't you keep watching her Haruhi?" asked Kyoya, "What's the matter, don't like kids?"

"Well no, its not that I don't like them. It's just, uh; do you have a memory card?" Haruhi asked. Kyoya handed her one and she pressed it. It immediately showed her and Kirimi with the virtual manga.

"I've been doing this the whole time you've been training Nekozawa-Sempi and to be honest it is filled with reverse harems and debauchery. It's kind of sick," said Haruhi.

"Big brother?" they suddenly heard Kirimi's little voice from the doorway. Everyone turned to see her standing there.

"This room is dark and scary," she said starting to cry.

"Oh Kirimi, I told you to stay in the other room," said Haruhi running over to her. Tamaki ran over too.

"What's wrong little one?" he asked as he picked her up and carried her outside the room into the hallway. "See that's so much better?" He started to twirl her around, making her giggle.

Nekozawa turned and looked at the happy scene outside in the light. He took a deep breath.

"Sempi?" said Renge in surprise when she saw him grabbing a lighting orb. Everyone else all turned and looked at him as well.

"I am a hansom princely big brother, I am a hansom princely big brother, I am a hansom princely big brother," he started to chant, "And I'm Not Afraid Of The Light! Self-Evil Beam!" He hit the high light on the orb and shown it into his face.

"He did it!" said Hunny happily.

"Bravo Sempi," said the twins.

"Good job!" said Haruhi.

"Oh you're little sister going to be so thrilled!" said Tamaki. He immediately brought Kirimi back into the room. "Look there Kirimi, that's your real brother!"

"Big Brother?" said Kirimi looking Nekozawa who still had his back to her.

"Oh Kirimi," he said turning around to look at her. The minute he did, Kirimi froze in fear! For a brief second, there was nothing but silence until Kirimi let out a scream.

"Kirimi wait!" Nekozawa shouted at Kirimi ran out of the room and down the hall.

He sunk to his knees in despair.

"I give up," he said, "I think it's best if you acted as her brother Suoh."

"But that's ridicules!" said Tamaki. "You're her older brother. If you really love her, you'll do whatever it takes to win her over."

"Hey what's that down there with Kirimi?" said Hikaru out of nowhere.

Everyone turned and looked at him and Kaoru who were looking out a port at a lower level of the station. She was at least 5 floors down all ready.

"I think it's a cat, or a suteneko. Something along that line," said Kaoru.

"What did you say?" said Nekozawa running to the window.

"Your family must really like those kinds of things," said Kaoru.

"No, not Kirimi!" said Nekozawa. "It's true we revere them but Kirimi wouldn't go near any kind. She's afraid of animals and different alien creatures. Cats and sutenekos are some of the things she feared the most!"

The creature looked like it was about to move closer to Kirimi.

"Kirimi!" Nekozawa shouted. As if by magic a pure black plain with a blue Ouran tale appeared in front of the view port. Nekozawa took and deep breath and jump through the port and into the plane.

"Nekozawa-Sempi!" said Tamaki.

"He's not even wearing his cloak!" said Haruhi. Nekozawa quickly flew his plane down to the floor Kirimi was on and jumped in through a port again.

"Kirimi, Kirimi!" he shouted running at her. Kirimi turned and looked at him.

"Big brother?" she said. Nekozawa ran and picked her up holding her close.

"It's going to be okay Kirimi," said Nekozawa, "I'll protect you, I'll, I'll..,"

Suddenly Nekozawa collapsed down to the ground.

"Should we get down there and help him?" asked the twins.

"Yes that would be the best idea," said Kyoya. Soon their planes came up and took the club down the same level as Nekozawa and Kirimi.

"Let's get this cloak on him!" said Tamaki.

"Are you okay?" asked Haruhi walking over to Kirimi.

"Yeah, that was my big brother wasn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Haruhi.

"So even though he has to wear the scary dark cloak, he's still a prince who's willing to come out into the sun to protect me!" said Kirimi happily.

"That's right," said Haruhi. Kirimi smiled looking over at Nekozawa who has his cloak back on and was quickly heading to more darken spot. Kirimi ran over and tried to stop him by pulling at his cloak. Nekozawa turned and looked at her. Kirimi smiled up at him, making her brother smile back just a little.

Haruhi smiled at the sight, as did the others. Then she turned and looked at the creature that was apparently stocking Kirimi.

"What is that?" she asked walking up to it. She kneeled down and looked at it. Then she realized it had pink eyes.

"Is this a…," she sputtered right as the thing leaped at her. She screamed.

The other all turned and looked at the sight of that creature attacking Haruhi.

"Haruhi!" said Tamaki running at her to save her. He grabbed the thing and yanked it off. The creature immediately bit him!

"Tamaki be careful!" said Kyoya, "That's not an ordinary cat or sutenekos. I think it's a mini Lobelian oodora!"

"Well what's it doing here?" shouted Haruhi. Suddenly the thing turned and looked at Kirimi and ran at her.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Nekozawa throwing a robot Belzeneff at the thing knocking it unconscious.

"I'm not sure what it's doing here, but its unconscious now, we should get some security," said Kyoya.

Kirimi looked up at her brother.

"How did you do that big brother?" she asked.

"With my black magic of course," said Nekozawa.

"I want to learn, I want to learn!" said Kirimi, "I want to be a dark princess."

"Ok course Kirimi," said Nekozawa.

"Is that a good thing or bad thing?" asked the twins.


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Hiss!"

"Whoa," said Haninozuka backing away from the oodora in the cage before the council.

"Why would Lobelia send one of their own oodora to the station?" asked Hitachiin.

"From what I was told, this thing was originally trying to capture the Nekozawa daughter," said Ohtori.

The creature hissed at them again.

"Why the Nekozawa daughter?" asked Haninozuka.

"If they had a member of that family, they'd have an advantage over them and us. They could get the Nekozawa to turn against us and possibly side with them. Don't forget the Nekozawa are members are a part of the royal family of the planet Rokoku. Loosing an alliance with them would put us at a great disadvantage," said Suoh.

"They would kidnap a little girl just for that!" said Hitachiin.

"Why not, you've seen what else they've done," said Haninozuka.

"Yeah," said Morinozuka.

"Hell I bet just the fact that this thing tried to attack their daughter will make them extremely mad. I won't be surprised if that at least threatened to withdrawal from our sector," said Ohtori,

"I doubt it," said Suoh smiling. "From what I've heard the family is actually really grateful to our sons and the Fujioka Girl for helping to bring their oldest son and their daughter closer together."

"Well our sons are remarkable," said Hitachiin.

"In the meantime, what are we going to do about this latest attack from Lobelia?" asked Ohtori. "Even you have you got to admit more must be done in this case."

"Yes," said Suoh, "There's still something I want to try in order to avoid the possibility of war again."

"And what will that be?" asked Haninozuka.

"The Institute will be having its tournament shortly after break is over. Many diplomats and important people will be coming to it. Perhaps we could extend the invitation even father out?" said Suoh.

"You want to invite some Lobelians here?" asked Hitachiin.

"Not just any Lobelians, the queen herself," said Suoh.

"The queen!" said the other councilmen.

"Yes, we can use her visit to hopefully try to really establish peace for the last time before we do something drastic. Any objections?" asked Suoh.

"What about that so called traitor?" asked Hitachiin.

"With all these important people here for the tournament, there's a good chance we maybe able to find out who are traitor is," said Suoh.

"You think so?" asked Hitachiin.

"I'd say there's a good chance," said Suoh.

"What makes you think the traitors even someone like a diplomats? For all we know it could be a yakuza," said Haninozuka.

"True, well in the mean time let's worry abut getting the queen of Lobelia here first. For all we know if we can make a truce with them they'll tell us who the traitor is," said Suoh.

Hitachiin laughed. The men all looked at her.

"Oh you men know so little about us women," she said.

* * *

><p>"Owe Dad, could you turn it down!" said Haruhi as her dad tried applying medical laser to her scars.<p>

"I still can't believe that an oodora got into the station like that! Especially a Lobelian one!" said Ranka.

"Owe, Dad careful with that laser!" said Haruhi.

"Sorry," said Ranka. "Oh by the way dear did you hear about Misuzu needing some extra help on the planet Karuizawa with his hoteru?" Haruhi perked up at the idea.

"Oh yeah?" she said. Going to Karuizawa sounded nice actually. All those times she and her dad had gone there had been so nice and carefree. Gong to help out her dad's friend Misuzu might be nice for once.

"Yeah and he and I were both wondering if you weren't doing anything for your vacation if you could go and help out for a little," said Ranka.

"Yeah I can go. I have nothing planned," said Haruhi. All go the girls had all gone and invited her to several different places for the vacation. Hikaru and Kaoru had invited her to planet Bail for a while. Hunny and Mori had invited her to planet Herubechia as well. However to go to either planet she had to have a clearance card and she didn't have that yet. Of course Kyoya had offered her to stay at a mini-station resort at a discount. But to be honest going to a peaceful place like Karuizawa sounded like a much better deal even if she had to work.

"Are you going to be coming too Dad?" asked Haruhi.

"Actually no," said Ranka, "My Boss asked me if I'd be willing to cover some shifts at a bar on an upper floor for him for a few weeks."

"Oh okay then," said Haruhi, "Well it should still be nice in either case."

* * *

><p>Misuzu was waiting for her at the teleportation station when she arrived with a big smile in a lovely red dress.<p>

"Hello Haruhi," he said giving her a big hug, "How was the teleport?"

"Fine as teleportation can be," said Haruhi as she followed Misuzu to his travel vehicle.

"You have no idea how happy I am that you agreed to come and help me out for these next few weeks. I hope I'm not causing you to fully miss out on your vacation," said Misuzu as they made their way to the hoteru.

"No this is fine. It made be nice change of pace for a while," said Haruhi when they arrived.

"Well it's not like you won't be able to work for me in style," said Misuzu. Haruhi gulped. She didn't like what that meant.

"Tada!" said Misuzu as he brought a yellow epuron. "What do you think? I made it myself when I heard you were coming."

"Oh it's lovely," said Haruhi.

"Oh thank you!" said Misuzu, "I knew it would look good on you!" Haruhi smiled. Something was telling her this maybe quite an interesting vacation.

* * *

><p>Kaoru moaned when he heard his brother's communicator going off with Tamaki's signal bringing him out of his sleep.<p>

"Hikaru, Hikaru, your communicator," he muttered.

"Answer it for me will?" asked Hikaru.

"No way, don't you recognize that signal?" said Kaoru.

"You got to be kidding me. It's only been two days into our vacation. Why can't he let us sleep in?" asked Hikaru. He reached over and answered, "Yeah what?"

"SHE'S GONE! MY BELOVED DAUGHTERS VANSHIED FROM THE GALEXY! SHE MUST HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED BY A BAND OF LOBELIANS I JUST KNOW. GET TO OUR FIGHTER PLANES! WE KNEED TO SAVE HER RIGHT NOW!" Tamaki shouted from the communicator.

"Hold on Boss, hang on sec you're not making any sense. Now what's going on?" asked Hikaru.

"I'm saying the Haruhi IS GONE!" Tamaki shouted.

"What do you mean Haruhi's gone!" said Hikaru.

"Huh, so Haru-Chan's really missing?" said Hunny from the communicator. No doubt that Tamaki had gone and tapped into the all of their communicators.

"And her family is bankrupt?" said Mori.

"It's The Only Explanation! I've Been Trying To Contact Her In Her And Her Father's Work For The Past Several Days And No Ones Has Answered. They've Been Kidnapped And Forced Into Slavery! We Have to Rescue Them!"

"Oh Haru-Chan!" said Hunny.

"Hey Boss, have you tried contacting her on her communicator?" asked Hikaru.

"Communicator, where did she get a communicator!" said Tamaki. "She must have been issued one by a special group of lower levelers!"

"Not to interrupt your delousing, but Haruhi is on planet Karuizawa," said Kyoya.

"Huh?" said Tamaki, "Haruhi was turned out her home, kidnapped by Lobelians and forced into slavery in Karuizawa?"

The twins moaned.

"Moron," Kyoya said what they all were thinking.

"Can you believe how dumb the boss is?" said Kaoru. Hikaru didn't say anything.

"Hikaru?" he said.

"So she's gone off and left us has she?" he said.

"Yeah, looks like," said Kaoru.

"Good morning young masters," said two of their robotic maids suddenly appearing.

"Good morning," said the twins.

"Your breakfast is waiting for you down stairs," said the maids.

"All right we'll be down in a minute," said Kaoru.

"Very good sirs," said the maids hurrying out of the room.

Kaoru looked back down at his brother. He looked deep in thought. Kaoru tried to concentrate on what he was thinking but all he could get from his brother was, _"It's just no fun without her. What are we going to do now?"_

Kaoru wondered what else he was thinking. It seemed that ever since Haruhi had shown she could tell them apart easily that it was getting harder and harder to communicate telepathically for some reason. Kaoru wasn't sure why that was. He also wasn't sure if it was a good thing for a bad thing that this was happing.

He was soon distracted by the sound of Tamaki still crying over Haruhi being gone.

"We still will have to save her! We just have to! Everyone, meet at my space station one hour! We'll head to Karuizawa and save Haruhi right away!"

"Yeah sure Boss," said the twins as they got up.

"Are we really going to do this?" asked Kaoru.

"Why not? It might be nice to go and see what the heck Haruhi is doing in Karuizawa. Remember how we invited her to planet Bali with us. Might as well go see why she turned us down," said Hikaru.

"Yeah all right," said Kaoru.

* * *

><p>Haruhi sighed happily as she handed programmed the help orb to hand up the sheets to dry.<p>

"This is so nice. This is the perfect vacation. I do feel bad I didn't tell the guys where I was going, but I'm sure they're so busy they wouldn't even care where I was going. This place is so peaceful. I even heard the rumor that Lobelia didn't even attack this place during the war. This is going to be great!"

Suddenly she noticed that the wind was starting to pick up. In fact it got so bad that it blew the aiding orbs away with the sheets.

"What the?" said Haruhi right as she heard a ship overhead.

"HARUHI!" came Tamaki's voce from the ship. She looked up and saw a huge ships hovering over with all of the guys in it! "FEAR NOT, DADDY'S COME TO SAVE YOU!"

'And by great evidently I mean I nightmare!' Haruhi thought.


	24. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Oh my, what handsome men you all are! These hunks must belong to Haruhi!" said Misuzu excitedly. Haruhi groaned as Misuzu fawned over the guys. Why, why did they have to come and follow her here, to the one place she thought she could find serenity! She could tell the guys were a little bit surprised over the fact that he was a tranny too. She was about to introduce him when Kyoya beat her to the punch.

"He's an old friend of Ranka's. They use to work at the same shop years ago," he said.

"Well naturally you'd know this!" said Tamaki.

"Kill me," Haruhi moaned.

"I went into business for myself a few years ago and believe me, running this hoteru is like living a fairy tail!" said Misuzu excitedly.

"So is Haru-Chan like your indentured servant?" asked Hunny.

"She's more like an un-paid employee. This also happens to be Ranka's prefer method of keeping track of his daughter while he's away," said Kyoya.

"How do you know all this stuff!" said Tamaki.

"Kill me!" Haruhi muttered again.

"Take my little girl under your wing, Ranka begged me. And since I still can't really afford the use of extra help this works well for everyone!" said Misuzu hugging Haruhi, "She's such a wonderful employee. It really is too bad I can't pay her anything. Oh what do you think of this cute epuron she's wearing? I made it myself!"

"You are quite an excellent saihoushi!" said Tamaki as he and the others all gave Misuzu a thumbs up. Haruhi groaned.

"Haruhi why don't you and your friends all go out and have a tea brake?" suggested Misuzu as he activated a floating tray with some tea cubs that started floating outside.

"Yeah let's," said Tamaki as he hurried out. Haruhi groaned as she followed after the guys.

* * *

><p>"A job huh?" asked Kaoru once they were all outside.<p>

"I don't get it. You turned down our trip to planet Bail for this?" said Hikaru.

"And we invited her to come with us to planet Herubechia," said Hunny.

"We did," said Mori.

"Yeah and I told you I still don't have a clearance card remember?" said Haruhi.

"And that's why I invited you to one of my family's resort stations and at a discount remember?" said Kyoya.

"Traitors!" said Tamaki. "Making plans with Haruhi behind my back. Have you no feelings of loyalties, of sincerity? Together is our guiding principle! I hold that to the bone and this is the than thanks I get!"

The group just ignored him.

"Why didn't you answer your communicator?" asked the twins.

"I just don't think about it that much," said Haruhi.

"You have a communicator?" asked Tamaki.

"We got her one so we could keep in touch," said Hikaru.

"It's a part of a special friends and family plan. We're in the top five for communication column," said Kaoru.

"Top Five!" said Tamaki. Then he got an idea, "But wait I'm your daddy and buddy, so I'm part of the plan too right?" said Tamaki.

"Sempi could please come back to this galaxy?" asked Haruhi, "For that matter why you are guys all here? Can't I spend my vacation how I want?"

"Actually," said Kyoya pulling out the school guide card, "Jobs are prohibited at our institute."

"Oh really?" said Haruhi. She didn't know that.

"That's room for expulsion you know," said the twins.

"You know having traveling by ship is so tiresome," said Hunny looking at a brochure card of Karuizawa.

"And we're allowed to spend our Vacation as we want," said Tamaki, "And this place is so nice."

"NO!" Haruhi shouted so loud the whole planet probably heard. Then she looked over and saw that Tamaki's imagery card was activating again. _Tamaki woke up to the sound of someone knocking at his door. In walked in Haruhi with a hover tray filled of food._

"_Good morning Sempi, I made you a special breakfast just for you," she said._

"_Oh how lovely," said Tamaki, "Please Haruhi come and join me."_

"_No," said Haruhi, "I can't. I'm a servant and your our guest. It's not allowed!"_

"_But who's to find out if it's just the two of us?" asked Tamaki pulling her down onto the bed. "Stay here with me and silly rules won't matter."_

"_Oh Sempi," said Haruhi. _

Haruhi wasn't sure why but Tamaki suddenly looked like he was on fire. She decided to just sneak away and ask Misuzu about the guys staying at the hoteru.

* * *

><p>"Oh I'm so sorry boys. I'd love you all as guests, but I'm afraid I only have one vacant room left," said Misuzu.<p>

"Only one room you say? Well then there's only one choice. I'll have to stay here and represent the club," said Tamaki.

"Hey that's not fair," said Hunny.

"Have you no feelings of loyalty, or sincerity Boss?" teased Hikaru.

"Togetherness is our guiding principle," said Kaoru.

"We have an idea," said Hikaru, "We think you'll like it. Why not have a little competition? Call it the odd jobs placement contest at Misuzu's Hoteru."

"It's very simple, we do chores around Misuzu and whoever makes the best impression gets the vacant room," said Kaoru.

"Brilliant, I think that's a wonderful idea!" said Misuzu, "But don't think this is going to be a walk in the park. I plan on working you boys to the bone!"

Haruhi groaned as she realized her vacation was now over.

Before long, Misuzu had Tamaki trying to re-program and mend the virtual fence around the hoteru with Hunny watching, Hikaru and Kaoru helping guests to their quarters, and Mori fixing a table, without his shirt for some reason.

She sighed as she kept doing her own work.

'Why does it feel like everywhere I go I wind up taking the host club with me?' she thought. As she came out to the porch in the back, she found Kyoya sitting by himself drinking his tea peacefully.

"Kyoya-Sempi, you're not joining this competition?" she asked.

"Yes, winning would me having to stay here by myself and that doesn't to appeal to me. I'll just see how things turn out and then head to my family's cottage," said Kyoya.

"Your cottage?" said Haruhi.

"Yes we all have one on the planet," said Kyoya.

'Then why make such a fuss about staying here!' thought Haruhi.

"So who's your favorite to win?" asked Kyoya.

"No idea," said Haruhi, "But I suppose you do."

"Well it easy enough to tell. Hunny's cute act doesn't seem to impress Misuzu. Tamaki's well Tamaki and we all know what that'll do for him and his chances of impressing Misuzu. So for the most part it looks like Hikaru and Kaoru are impressing him the best. But then again, we also have some more factor," said Kyoya looking off to the side where Mori was no chopping wood, still without his shirt. Nearly everyone in the dinner inside the hoteru was watching including Misuzu.

"So he's going to win?" asked Haruhi.

"Of course if Hunny drops out, then he'll most likely drop out too," said Kyoya.

"Which means we'll win!" said Kaoru walking out with Hikaru.

"Well maybe not. The one room last room is a single bed, so you both can't stay," said Haruhi.

"No we'll just share," said Hikaru.

"You two really are always together aren't you?" asked Haruhi.

"Always," said Kaoru.

"Ever since we were born," said Hikaru, "We always thought most other people were stupid so we never tried making friends with others. But of course that was before we met you. We totally let you sleep with us."

"Uh no!" said Haruhi.

"Well don't forget, the contest isn't over yet," said Kyoya.

"Yeah but we're not going to loose," said Hikaru.

"It's no use," said Kaoru. Kyoya just smiled. Haruhi took that as her cue to get away and finish her own chores. She could see Tamaki getting upset over his pad job at fixing the fence and wondered if there really was anything more he could do to win.

* * *

><p>Sometime later when Haruhi was heading back to the hoteru with some clean laundry, she could hear what sounded like a hiku from inside the hoteru. She looked into a window and saw it was Tamaki. Everyone was enjoying it very much, even Misuzu, totally ignoring the work Mori was doing,<p>

'Hmm, that's nice,' She thought as she came to the porch. She could see Kaoru all alone leaning against the wall.

"Kaoru, you're all alone? Where's Hikaru?" asked Haruhi.

"He's just finding a trash orb," said Kaoru.

"Oh I see," said Haruhi, "So you still think you'll win?"

"I don't know. Now that the boss found out about the hiku, he's definitely winning," said Kaoru. Just then both heard a noise from up top and looked up in time to see a guest from a room had dropped a kabin from her window by mistake.

"LOOK OUT!" Kaoru shouted as he shoved Haruhi over and covered her.

"I'm so sorry, are you two all right!" called down the guest.

"Yeah we're fine," said Kaoru looking down at Haruhi, "Right?"

"But you got hurt," said Haruhi noticing he got a cut on his cheek.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru shouted running towards them too. "I felt you got hurt!"

"It's just a cut, it's no big deal," said Kaoru. Hikaru rested his head on his brother's shoulder.

"Don't scare me like that!" he said.

"Hey I'm sorry," said Kaoru. Hikaru lifted his head and smiled at his brother.

"Bravo, Bravo!" Misuzu shouted, "That's was so impressive! The Winner of The Contest Is The Hitachiin Brothers!"

"Wow congrats you guys," said Haruhi. The twins smiled evil at her.

"Oh it was nothing," they said.

"What, hold on, was all of that stage!" said Haruhi.

"Well now, who can say?" said the Twins.

"Whatever," Haruhi said before walking off.

* * *

><p>The next morning she was surprise to see Tamaki all ready there when she came downstairs to help make breakfast.<p>

"Why are you here so early Sempi?" she asked.

"I had to make sure those twins weren't taking advantage of you!" said Tamaki.

"They're still asleep," said Haruhi.

Before long Haruhi could hear the twins coming down stairs.

"I didn't mean to throw out of bed. It was an accident!" she heard Hikaru say.

"Accident or not, my back is killing me!" said Kaoru as they came to a table and started ordering some strange food Haruhi had never even heard of.

"We don't even have that stuff on the menu!" she said.

"Huh?" said the twins.

"Behave!" said Tamaki smacking them across the head. Haruhi tried to ignore them and was about to head back to the kitchen when Tamaki pulled it back.

"Look Haruhi, my host club work shop. What do you think? Look what rule number one is. While your acting as my apprentice you may not call me Sempi," said Tamaki shoving an info card into her hand.

"Huh, how about that," said Haruhi. Just then she heard the door opening and saw Misuzu walking over there. She figured it was a food delivery.

"Haruhi, could you please come and take care of this food order?" he called out.

"Coming," said Haruhi walking to the door.

"Haruhi Fujioka?" said the human deliver dropping his cover hat. Haruhi gasped. It was an old friend of her from her old institute.

"Hey Ari," she said.

Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru all looked over at Haruhi and this Ari guy as they stared at each other surprised. They couldn't help but feel just a little bit threatened about all of this.


	25. Chapter 25

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi and her old friend kept staring at each other for a long time.

"So," said Ari finally breaking the silence, "Are These your friends?" Haruhi looked over and finally realized Tamaki and the twins were watching them.

"Oh yeah this is Hikaru and Kaoru, they're in my class. And this is," she started to say, but then she remembered what Tamaki had asked about not calling him sempai. Not wanting to get him mad about she said, "An acquaintance of mine." She was sure she heard some thunder but chose to ignore it.

* * *

><p>"So how have you been? I haven't seen you since our graduation," said Haruhi. Misuzu had allowed her to take a brake so she could visit with her old friend.<p>

"Yeah you cut off all of your hair, that's such a shame," said Ari.

"I don't think so. It's a lot easier to fit into my space helmet," said Haruhi.

"How's that going by the way? Its must be really exiting being a fighter pilot. It's probably a lot more exciting then going into merchant training," said Ari.

"How's that going for you?" asked Haruhi.

"Great, plus this extra training at my uncle's shop for the summer is doing great," said Ari. He looked over at the host club that was all sitting nearby watching them. "So these guys are all on your flight team?"

"Yeah and were all in a club together," said Haruhi.

"A club, what kind of club?" asked Ari.

"A host club," said Haruhi.

"Oh really, is that so?" said Ari surprised.

"Hey Haruhi, don't you think you should be working? You shouldn't be slacking off!" said Hikaru out of nowhere.

"Misuzu said I could take a brake," said Haruhi. She looked over to the side where she Tamaki deprogramming his host club workshop cards and tossing them on the floor.

"Hey stop making a mess I'll have to clean up later!" she said.

"I'm not making a mess, I'm programming a cage for a sozoku," said Tamaki.

"But sempai you don't own a sozoku," said Haruhi.

"I'm not your sempai, I'm just an acquaintance," said Tamaki.

"Boy these guys are funny. I would have thought they'd be all serious fighter pilots, completely different for us lower level folk," said Ari.

"Oh believe me they're very different," said Haruhi.

"I'm just glad to see you're doing so well. To be honest I was worried about you," said Ari. Haruhi smiled at the sentiment.

"Uh, I mean it's not like I was the only one, lots of people were," said Ari.

"What's with him? He's trying to play the refreshing innocent approach," Haruhi suddenly heard Hikaru muttering. "Someone should tell him we all ready had a refreshing contest. It's so obvious he has a thing for Haruhi, it's sickening."

"Hikaru, what's wrong with you? Quit being such a jerk!" said Haruhi.

"Well actually he's right I did have a thing for you," said Ari. Everyone looked over at him shocked, "But you turned me down so it doesn't matter."

"What?" shouted the guys.

"What?" said Haruhi.

"Why is this such a shock to you?" asked Kyoya.

"Well I don't remember any of this happening," said Haruhi.

"What, you have to tell us this story," said Tamaki.

"Uh sure, anyone got a memory card?" asked Ari. Tamaki quickly handed him and Ari pressed it. Immediately it started to show a vision of Haruhi and Ari at a different education institute, with Ari running towards her.

"_Hey Haruhi," he called out. Haruhi turned around and looked at him. "I heard you're trying to get into a flight institute. I even heard you were applying to Ouran."_

"_That's right," said Haruhi._

"_Well that's too bad. I was kind of hoping we'd be going to a merchant institute," said Ari._

"_I'm taking some for those too. I don't know if I'll get accept into a flight institute, especially Ouran," said Haruhi._

"_Well I would have liked to have gone on to the same institute as you," said Ari._

"_Really, well you should have said something sooner," said Haruhi._

"_You mean it?" said Ari excitedly._

"_I'm sure you'd make a great fighter pilot, even one worthy of Ouran standards," said Haruhi._

"_Oh that," said Ari._

"_Yeah, that," said Haruhi, "And even if there's only a few different openings at the different institute including Ouran, that shouldn't stop you from following your dream. I know, let's go and see the adviser about it." _

"_Wait!" said Ari grabbing Haruhi's hand. Haruhi froze and looked at him. Ari took a deep breath._

"_I want, I want you to go with me!" said Ari._

"_Yeah, sure, I wanted to see about the exams deadlines for the flight institutes as well. Let's go to the adviser's office together."_

Haruhi gasped after looking at that old memory from another point of view. She had no idea back then he had been trying to get her to go out with him during that conversation and that she had apparently rejected him.

"So, you broke this poor boy's heart. Were you hoping to get a laugh from a sick joke?" asked Kyoya.

"This crime is pretty serious huh?" said Hunny. Mori nodded.

"I had no idea!" said Haruhi. She ran over and bowed before Ari, "I'm so sorry!"

"You're turning me down a whole year later?" said Ari surprised, "It's okay, I got over it. You weren't instead and it's no big deal." Just then Haruhi noticed that Ari had a visionary card activating. It showed Haruhi as her younger self still with her hair. "I will always admit about the distant look in your eyes and the way you'd look into someone's eyes when you spoke to them. I liked that about you. I always thought you were special."

"You think that much about my little girl?" said Tamaki, "Don't worry I'll never forget your gallantry."

"So you must have known Haru-Chan a lot during your time together at the lower level institute huh?" said Hunny taking a seat next to Ari.

"Sure," said Ari.

"You must share with us more," said Tamaki taking another seat.

Before long Ari was caught up with sharing stories about his and Haruhi's time at the institute. By the time he was almost done, he had gone through at least 10 different memory cards.

"Wow, so you just went to the tropic part of the station for your last institute vacation? How unusual for you to stay at the station," said Hunny after Ari had gotten done showing them a new old memory of the trip.

"No it's common for us lower level folk," said Ari.

Haruhi meanwhile looked over at Hikaru and Kaoru who for some reason weren't joining them.

"_Hikaru, Hikaru," _Kaoru tried asking through his mind. Hikaru either didn't hear him or wasn't answering.

"Hikaru, do you think we should join them? They're having a good time," Kaoru finally said out loud.

"No I'm not going to," said Hikaru out loud as well. "I don't see what's the point of sitting around talking about someone's past. I really don't see the appeal." Everyone turned and looked at him. "Besides doesn't this guy realize that Haruhi's not interested him or need him in her life? She's got plenty of friends, good friends so she doesn't need him."

"_Oh Hikaru, couldn't you have kept these thought to yourself or at the very least just think it to me?' _Kaoru tried asking from his mind. His thoughts were soon interrupted by Haruhi walking over to them and slapping Hikaru across the face.

"That's not something for you to decide Hikaru! I'm not going to sit around and let you insult my friends like that, understood?" she shouted at him. Kaoru watched Hikaru's face turned from sad to anger.

"But why, why should anyone else matter to you?" he said softly, only to suddenly jump mad, "I thought we were your friends. Are we or aren't we?" he then shouted. He looked at Haruhi hurt and mad before turning and running back up to the room he and Kaoru had stayed in.

"Hikaru, wait for me!" Kaoru shouted as he ran after him.

Tamaki watched and sighed sadly.

"There galaxy is still so small. It's such a shame," he said to himself.

"I should probably go," said Ari as he stood up.

"Don't get too upset about what Hika-Chan said Ari-Chan," said Hunny.

"No it's okay. I really should be getting back. My uncle probably needs me to make some more deliveries," said Ari heading outside to his hover bike.

* * *

><p>Upstairs, Kaoru found Hikaru sulking on the bed.<p>

"_That's some temper you got there. Aren't you a bit too old for that?" _he tried to ask thought his mind.

"_Don't pretend that you weren't upset too," _Hikaru responded through his mind as well.

"_Well maybe I was but I'm a bit more rational then you," _thought Kaoru. _"I don't think I've ever seen you so upset, like a little child. Haruhi was surprised."_

"_Well I can't help it. I was so upset, but I don't understand why," _thought Hikaru.

"_Here's an idea, why don't you go and apologies to Ari?" _thought Kaoru.

* * *

><p>"I'm really sorry about this Ari," said Haruhi before Ari took off.<p>

"It's okay. I may not know what got him mad, but I hope it won't happen again," said Ari.

"Hey Hika-Chan," said Hunny all of a sudden. Everyone all turned and saw what looked like Hikaru walking outside.

"I was out of line, I'm sorry," he said.

"It's okay," said Ari before flying off on his hover bike.

The minute he was gone, Haruhi turned and looked at Hikaru.

"So care to tell me why you're pretending to Hikaru Kaoru?" she asked. She reached over and pinched his cheek. "And what happened to the scar on your cheek."

"I was just using a visionary stick," said Kaoru turning it off. "Hikaru's probably going to be held up in his room for a while. I don't think he'll be coming out anytime soon. So I have a small favor to ask? Would you like to go out with me on a date tomorrow?"


	26. Chapter 26

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

'I can't believe I'm going on a date today, with Kaoru none the less,' Haruhi thought groggily as she barely started to wake up.

"Good morning Miss Fujioka," she heard two female voices from inside her room

"Huh?" she said as she opened her eyes and the image of two robot servants came into view.

"Time to get ready," they both said grabbing at her. Haruhi was in such shock that she didn't really realize what they were doing until they released her and she got a chance to look in the mirror. She was wearing a brand new dress and her hair had been altered making it look longer like it was before.

'What the heck?' she thought.

"You must be going Miss Fujioka. You don't want to keep the master waiting," said the robots.

"Right, thanks," said Haruhi as she headed out.

* * *

><p>"Oh Haruhi you look so cute! If only your father could see you now!" said Misuzu. He immediately started holographic images of her. "Oh he's going to be so mad that he wasn't able to see you like this in person."<p>

"Yeah well, I should get going so I can meet Kaoru," said Haruhi.

"Have fun and be careful. I think there was a chance for rain," said Misuzu. Haruhi stopped in her tracks.

"Oh really?" she said.

"Don't worry honey it hardly ever thunders on this planet remember?" said Misuzu.

"Right, thanks Misuzu," said Haruhi before heading out. She walked to the local village and before long she was the village square sitting around for Kaoru.

She wasn't sure how long time had passed before she finally heard a voice behind her.

"Sorry to keep you waiting,"

She looked up and was surprised to see Hikaru instead of Kaoru.

"Hold on," she said, "What happened to Kaoru?" Hikaru pulled out an imagery card and showed her.

It showed Kaoru sick in bed and asking Hikaru to go in his place.

"Oh," said Haruhi after watching the image. She looked up and noticed Hikaru wasn't looking too happy. "What did you want to do? Did you want to go home?"

"No, I promised I would hang out with you today so I better," said Hikaru, "But what's up with that outfit?" Haruhi looked at the imagery card Hikaru had given her and saw it still had some memory on it so she pressed it so show what the robot servants had done to her.

"Do you think it's weird?" she asked.

"Uh well, I guess not," said Hikaru.

"Haruhi!"

"Did you hear something?" asked Haruhi.

"Hmm, kind of, Eh, it's probably nothing let's go," said Hikaru.

"Sure," said Haruhi as the two walked off together, neither one noticing the scene in the restaurant they were standing in front of.

* * *

><p>"Be careful Boos they'll see us!" Kaoru shouted as he did his best to restrain Tamaki. Tamaki immediately turned and grabbed him.<p>

"Why did you set Haruhi and Hikaru up on a date anyway? I don't understand! How does yesterday's event even relate to this!" he shouted at him.

"I wonder if this Haru-Chan's first date," said Hunny. Tamaki screamed as fire appeared out of his mouth.

"Tamaki, keep your dragon side down now," said Kyoya.

"You're going to pay for that! And look at what's she's wearing, it's so cute!" Tamaki whined.

"Look Boss I can explain," said Kaoru, "After we make sure not to lose them." He tossed each guy a pre-recorded memory card. Each guy played as they hurried to catch up with Hikaru and Haruhi.

"_The only ones we've ever relied on were ourselves. I guess you could say we were being selfish and self-centered. Hikaru's still really immature. He really cares about Haruhi but he's not sure how to let him know about it. He selfish wants all of her attention for himself. He needs to learn to think about other as well."_

"Hmm, interesting," said Kyoya.

"Hey look there they are!" said Hunny as the group finally found the two sitting on a bench together. Hikaru was holding an info card, surfing through the information.

"So where do you want to go Haruhi?" he asked.

"Well Kaoru said he planned everything so I didn't really give it much thought. Was there anywhere you wanted to go?" asked Haruhi.

"Well there's nothing I need to do here,"

"_Hikaru, make sure you show her a good time!" _he heard Kaoru say through his mind.

'Kaoru must be thinking that from the hoteru,' he thought.

"I know how about we go to that Merchant shop strip by the teleportation station. Some have some cheep clothes stores there," said Hikaru.

"Sure that sounds nice. Did you need to some cloths shopping?" asked Haruhi.

"I would never buy cloths from a place like that," said Hikaru.

"Then let's skip it," said Haruhi. She looked up at the sky and noticed some clouds forming.

"Misuzu said it might rain. I sure so hope there aren't any thunder storms today."

"I never knew you were so into the weather," said Hikaru sarcastically. He almost didn't notice Haruhi taking the card from him and star surfing through it herself. Haruhi could tell he was getting frustrated from all of this and figured they needed to do something fast if they were going to have a good time today.

"Ice cream, aisusumakku, get all your frozen treats here," they both heard a voice called up. Both looked up at what they thought was an old guy carrying around a portable merchant shop for frozen treats walking past. All too suddenly a big bluer came past and in an instant, the merchant and his portable shop was gone.

'Hmm,' Haruhi thought, 'Ice cream does sound like a good idea.' She looked down at the card and programmed it to show her an ice cream stand that had some really good ice cream that was nearby. She walked over to the little shop and ordered one.

"You shouldn't run off like that Haruhi," said Hikaru walking up behind her.

"This place is famous for its ice cream and aisusumakku," said Haruhi holding up the cone to Hikaru, "Here you can have the first lick." Hikaru looked at the cone then at Haruhi.

"If this sucks we're playing a penalty game," he said. Suddenly out of nowhere, a different merchant appeared and pushed Hikaru away.

"What a pretty young lady! Here's another ice cream for you on the house!" he said handing her another cone.

"Thank you sir," said Haruhi taking a lick, "It's not bad."

"Yeah you're right," said Hikaru.

From inside the shop Kaoru grabbed Tamaki by his shirt and shook him mad, making Tamaki drop his image correction card.

"What do you think you're doing?" he shouted at Tamaki.

"I couldn't let them share ice cream. That's indirect kissing!" said Tamaki.

"Oh," said Haruhi as they came to another shop, "I heard about these. They're called pickled yams. They were once used on Earth, pretty weird huh?"

"Come on, imitation Earth food is lame," said Hikaru.

"Here try it," said Haruhi offering him a sample. Hikaru reluctantly took a bite.

"I guess it's not that bad," he said.

"I'll take two bags please," said Haruhi.

"You shouldn't buy stuff until the last day of your trip," said Hikaru.

"These are for Kaoru since he couldn't come," said Haruhi. Hikaru was surprised by that comment. "Hey that gives me an idea? Why don't we do some more window shopping to find some other things for Kaoru? We can come back later with the others and picked them out later."

"How, how did you know I was upset about Kaoru?" asked Hikaru.

"I just can," said Haruhi. Hikaru smiled and walked off after her. The rest of the day went by happily for the two of them as they wondered around the different stores. Soon it was late into the day. It was then that Haruhi heard a rumble in the distant.

"Did you just hear something?" she asked looking up at the sky.

"No," said Hikaru, "But it is late. You want think we should head back?"

"Probably," said Haruhi trying to hide the nervousness in her voice.

"Okay, well let's go hail a hover cab," said Hikaru.

"Is that you Fujioka?"

Haruhi looked past Hikaru and saw Ari standing behind him.

"Oh hi Ari, I didn't expect to see you here," she said walking up to him.

"Well this is my uncle's store. You guys out doing some shopping?" asked Ari.

"We were but now we're about to head back," said Haruhi.

"Yeah well why don't you let me take you? We have a hover truck," said Ari.

"Don't bother, we're getting a hover cab," said Hikaru.

"Oh don't waits your money on that," said Ari. Haruhi suddenly could hear some rumbling in the sky.

"Uh maybe we should take him up on his offer. The sooner we get home the better!" she said still trying to hide the nervousness in her voice.

"Well then, I guess you'll be going home alone then," said Hikaru.

"But Hikaru…," said Haruhi.

"Just do whatever you want all right?" Hikaru shouted. "You two can catch up and reminisces, but leave me out of it!" He then took off running away from the shop.

"Not again, what's he got about you hanging out with old friends?" asked Ari, "I mean he has some of his own right?"

Haruhi thought about, and remembered what he and Kaoru had told her before. How the two of them had old friends before the host club. Could that be the reason he was upset and didn't like seeing her around other guys? In either case, it probably wouldn't be a good idea to leave him upset like that by himself, so she ran after him.

"Hey Fujioka, do you need some help?" Ari called out after as she ran off. Just then he felt rain coming down around him. It looked up and realized it was pouring.

"Hey Fujioka," he called out again, but by now he couldn't see her anywhere.

"I hope she and that Hitachiin guy are all right," he said walking back into the store.

Haruhi kept running on the pathway out of the village looking for Hikaru when she felt the rain come down around her. She looked up and realized it was staring to storm, and with it came thunder and lighting. A big one cracked through the sky. Haruhi shivered in fear.

'God what am I going to do now?' she thought as she wondered further down the path until she came to an old looking worship temple. It looked like the only other place to go so she ran in and hid under the altar. The thunder storm still range outside, making her whimper each time.

'God, make it go away soon!' she thought.

"Haruhi, hey are you in here?" she suddenly heard what sounded like Hikaru calling out. She was too afraid to look as the thunder roared again.

"Haruhi," she heard Hikaru again. She barley glanced up and realized he had found her before looking away scared from the thunder. Next thing she knew, she felt a cloth around and a pair of headphones on her ears with loud music playing. She barely had the cloth wrapped around her when she felt Hikaru's arm around her and realized her was sitting next to her.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I'm sorry for running off and leaving you and I'm sorry about the things I said about your friend Ari. I'm so sorry."

"Thank you Hikaru," Haruhi muttered as she felt herself falling asleep, "I forgive you." As she drifted off, she swore she heard Hikaru say again, "I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>A few days later Haruhi was working normal at the hoteru with the host club still hanging around when they got a surprise visit from Ari.<p>

"I brought you guys a watermelon. My uncle actually grows these instead of artificially making them. They're the best on the planet," said Ari holding up a big round watermelon_._

"Wow it's so huge!" said Hunny.

"It sure is impressive," said Tamaki. Just then they all saw Hikaru walking up to them as well.

Ari smiled at him and held up the watermelon for him, "Here"

Hikaru smiled back, "Thanks a lot."

Up above Kyoya and Kaoru both watched the happy looking site.

"By the way about your strategy, did you ever think the plan might go too well and the two might fall in love?" asked Kyoya.

"Nah it's too soon for that. Hikaru's still too much of a dummy," said Kaoru.

"Well he's lucky since our flight team's full of dummies," said Kyoya.

* * *

><p>"This meeting of the Ouran High Council is now called to order," said Suoh.<p>

"So Suoh is he coming?" asked Ohtori.

"Yes and on his own free will," said Suoh. Just then the doors opened.

"Ah welcome and thank you for coming Mr. Ryoji Fujioka," said Suoh.


	27. Chapter 27

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Ranka took a deep breath as he came and stood in front of the council.

"Hello everyone," he said.

"We appreciate you coming to see us," said Suoh.

"Um excuse me," said Hitachiin, "But I thought you were a cross-dresser merchant."

"I am," said Ranka.

"Well are you here in a suit?" asked Hitachiin, "I was sort of hoping to get to see you in a dress."

"Well I'm sorry, but I figured as this was a serious summons I should dress more "appropriate"," said Ranka.

"I see, oh well," said Hitachiin.

"Anyway, may we get to the matter at hand?" asked Ohtori.

"Yes, do you know why you've been summoned here Mr. Fujioka?" asked Suoh.

"I can only assume it's about my Haruhi and the recent incidents involving her and Lobelia," said Ranka. "That's why I sent her away for the time being. I didn't want her to know I was summoned to come and see you."

"Yes, these are going on too far. So that's why we're wondering if you could offer us any insight as too why this is happening, particularly with your daughter," said Suoh. Ranka looked down ashamed.

"I suppose I can't keep this to myself any longer. The thing is my daughter is half Lobelian," he said. The council gasped.

"Your daughter's half Lobelian?" asked Ohtori.

"Yes," said Ranka, "You see my wife Kotoko is actually a Lobelian herself, but she never grew up there. Her mother was, born and raised. However from what I could figure out, her mother didn't want any of her children growing up under a dictatorship from the Queen. So she created her own Engineered man and migrated from Lobelia space to our Suoh space before the war and it became a part of Ouran Space. That was where Kotoko grew up and met me and w had Haruhi."

"Really?" said Hitachiin.

"Yes, there are a lot of reports of Lobelian women and Engineered men migrating to our different space systems before the war. I think the fact that they were coming here is one of the things that provoked the war. The Queen didn't like the idea of her people leaving her to live with regular men as equals," said Suoh.

"Kotoko never once felt that connected to Lobelia Space. Her loyalties always was strictly to you fine people," said Ranka.

"Oh don't worry, your wife's loyalties were never in question," said Suoh, "Nor were your or your daughter's. We're just concern about why they would be after her," said Suoh.

"And now we may have some more inside about it," said Ohtori.

"There is one more thing I'd like to know," said Haninozuka, "Does the fact that your wife was taken by Lobelians have to do that she's Lobelian?"

"I honesty have no idea if they knew if Kotoko was one of them or not when they took her, or if they know that Haruhi's half Lobelian," said Ranka.

"Hmm very well then," said Ohtori.

"Thank you just the same Mr. Fujioka," said Suoh.

"Yes I hope I was able to be some help," said Ranka as he headed out.

"So the Fujioka girl's half Lobelian," said Haninozuka.

"Well that's kind of makes sense in a weird, both with her gorgeous looks and strong will," said Suoh.

"Are you saying that only women from Lobelia can be beautiful and strong willed?" asked Hitachiin. The men all cleared their throats.

"Anyway," said Ohtori, "Have you heard anything from the Lobelian Queen about her coming here?"

"Not yet," said Suoh, "But I can say this, we are getting a royal visit. The princess of Fukkoku, Lady Éclair is coming to the final demonstration."

"Well that's good. From what I've heard Fukkoku has been putting some thought into breaking ties with us and joining up with Lobelia," said Haninozuka.

"Yeah," said Morinozuka.

"Well hopefully with this visit we can convince them not too," said Ohtori.

"Yes, of course," said Suoh.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>We Would Be Most Grateful If Her Majesty Would Join Us For Our Most Pride Academy's Finally Demonstration Flight," <strong>_

"Is he being serious?" asked Benio as she watched the hologram invite from Ouran.

"I think he is," said Chizuru.

"I see," said Benio, "Well maybe it wouldn't hurt to try and make peace with them one last time. Wars are murder on the skin and hair."

"So we're going to go?" asked Hinako.

"Yes, besides my sources tell me that our little informant will be there as well," said Benio.

"Oh?" said the others.

"So what do you ladies say about paying a visit to Ouran?" asked Benio.

"Sure," said the others.

* * *

><p>The five councilmen all stood on the platform of the hanger as the pink ship flew in, watching as it landed and the ramp lowered, and the queen walked out.<p>

"Lady Benio, you honor most greatly by accepting our invitation to our Space Station," said Suoh.

"Benibara if you please," said Benio.

"I'm sorry?" asked Suoh.

"Only a select few are allowed to address me by my real name," said Benio, "Everyone else I would prefer to call me Benibara."

"Oh of course, my apologies," said Suoh.

"You know most bow when they meet royalty," said Benio.

"Of course, where are my manners?" said Suoh as he bowed before her.

"How much do you know about me?" asked Benio.

"I'm sorry?" said Suoh.

"I would think you would know how to bow properly to our Queen," said Chizuru, "By getting down on one leg."

"Well with all do respect…," said Suoh.

"With all do respect I thought you were going to show me the utmost respect if I agreed to come here," said Benio.

Suoh took an angry deep breath.

"Your forgiveness please," he said as he got down on one knee and bowed to her, followed by the other councilmen.

"Thank you now was that so hard?" asked Benio.

"I'll have you shown to your quarters," said Suoh.

"Thank you," said Benio, "Perhaps you could Ms. Hitachiin?"

"Of course I will," said Hitachiin as she stood up and walked with them to elevator.

"I can't believe that woman made us get down like that. We're just as important as she is!" said Ohtori mad.

"None of the other royal visitors we've ever had visit us have made us do something like that!" said Haninozuka.

"Yeah!" said Morinozuka.

"I'm well aware of that, but none of those others have nearly whipped us out before and are still very hostile to us," said Suoh, "Speaking of which I need to go great the princess from Fukkoku."

* * *

><p>"So how was your trip to the station?" asked Hitachiin as she and the Lobelian women made their way to their quarters.<p>

"It was fine," said Benio.

"Don't you think it was a bit harsh making the High Council bowing to you like that?" asked Hitachiin.

"I'm royalty and I expect to be treated as such," said Benio.

"Yes but the councilmen and are leaders too in our own way, in case you forgot," said Hitachiin, "Other important visitors we've had to the station understand and respect that."

"Those others don't understand just how important the female race is compared the male race," said Benio, "I would hope you would know that."

"I feel that it's better to strive for equality rather then suppress others," said Hitachiin.

"It was that kind of thinking that nearly got you killed, don't forget," said Benio right as they got to her quarters.

"No it was that kind of thinking that saved me and my people," said Hitachiin, "I hope you have a pleasant visit."

"Of course, would it be too much to ask if we can tour your special academy for a bit before the demonstration?" asked Benio.

"Oh I think we can arrange that," said Hitachiin, "I'll let you rest for a bit first."

"Thank you," said Benio.

"She sure is a fool huh?" asked Hinako.

"Well, she sided with all those men during the war," said Chizuru.

"All right now enough of that," said Benio, "I want to rest for a bit."

"Of course Lady Benibara," said Chizuru and Hinako as they scurried around to help her get comfortable.

"By the way, have you heard anything about our informant?" asked Benio.

"She's about to arrive," said Chizuru.

"Good, we'll have to make sure we get a chance to talk to her at some point before we have our officially meeting with the council," said Benio.

"Do you think they suspect her?" asked Chizuru.

"If they do they won't call her on it just yet. Relax my dears, we still have the upper hand here," said Benio.


	28. Chapter 28

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Good news everyone, you all scored well over 90," said Kyoya after the group got done practicing, "In fact most of you scored over 100."

"Who didn't score over 100?" asked Haruhi.

"Tamaki," said Kyoya.

"Hmm," said Haruhi looking up at Tamaki who was all ready sitting in his plane sulking.

"Still though, I bet we have a great chance of winning the demonstration," said Kyoya.

"All right," said Hikaru and Kaoru giving each other high fives.

"We deserve an award for that," said Hikaru.

"Yeah you're right," said Kaoru.

"Hey Haruhi," they both said.

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"Go get us some instant coffee," said the twins.

"Right now? Shouldn't we practice a little bit?" asked Haruhi.

"Nah we deserve a break," said the twins.

"True we don't want to over do it," said Kyoya.

"Haru-Chan can you get us some more cake too?" asked Hunny.

"Fine," said Haruhi.

"You can use the club's currency card so you can go to a floor not too far down," said Kyoya.

"Thanks," said Haruhi as she headed out of the hanger to the elevator.

"Uh Haruhi," said Tamaki following after her.

"Yeah?" asked Haruhi.

"Uh you might want to be careful," said Tamaki, "You know we have some Lobelians visiting the station."

"Yeah I know, and don't worry I'll be careful," said Haruhi.

"Do you want Daddy to want to come with you?" asked Tamaki.

"No, I think I'll be okay," said Haruhi.

She guessed Tamaki would have reason to want to warn her. A lot of people were nervous about the Lobelian Queen visiting the station. Her dad sure did seem to be on edge, at least more then usual. She was nervous too though. Would her visiting help bring an end to the attacks?

She kept thinking of that all her way to the fancy merchant floor and bought all the things the guys nagged her for and on her way back to the hanger. She was so lost in thought that she didn't watch where she was going and somehow managed to trip and fall!

She gave out a scream as she fell, only to suddenly finding herself caught up in the arms a both lovely and weird looking woman who was wearing a pink and white dress.

"Are you all right fair maiden?" she asked, "It would be a shame is any harm would to come to you."

* * *

><p>"How long does it take for Haruhi to get the shopping done?" asked Hikaru.<p>

"Yeah we're board and thirsty," said Kaoru.

"If you wanted it to go faster perhaps you should have gone with her," said Kyoya. Just then the doors to the hanger burst opened and in walked in two girls in pink and white uniforms.

"Welcome ladies," said the host club immediately lining up.

"I apologies ladies, but we're not accepting any guest today. We have to practice for the demonstration," said Kyoya.

"Oh come on now Kyoya. These ladies obviously are not from around here and have come a long way to visit our humble little club," said Tamaki.

"Oh my, that's a little presumptuous don't you think Hinako?" said the medium size girl.

"Give him a break Chizuru, he's a lowly little man after all," said smaller girl.

"Uh that's a little bit harsh don't you think?" asked Tamaki.

"What's the matter can't stand the truth?" asked the third woman suddenly appearing in the room, with Haruhi in her arms. The guys' mouths all dropped at the sight.

"Your Majesty," said the two women as the came and knelt down in front of the woman.

"We were worried about you," said Chizuru.

"Who's your new lovely friend?" asked Hinako.

"I found this poor woman doing some shameless man's job outside in the hallway. The poor girl is clearly being over worked, and I blame these fools!" said Benio.

"Who the hell do these girls think they are?" asked Tamaki.

"The hell you say?" said Benio.

"Tamaki, this happens to be the Queen of Lobelia and these must be her two right hands advisors," said Kyoya.

"Oh," said Tamaki.

"That's right you poor pathetic fool," said Benio as she walked over and made Tamaki sink to his knees in front of her, "You should show some respect to royalty you stupid male creature."

"Uh excuse me," said Haruhi, trying to ease the tension, "I activated the instant coffee. Would you ladies like some?"

"Oh you're so sweet," said Benio as she and the other three girls quickly grabbed a cup. "Why don't the four of us all go and have a private tea party?"

"No, way, no way!" shouted Tamaki running towards them.

"Leave her alone!" shouted Benio punching Tamaki away.

"Sempi!" said Haruhi running over to Tamaki and applying a healing laser, "Stop making the Lobelian Queen!"

"Wiser words were never said fair maiden," said Benio pulling Haruhi away "You obviously don't need to be surrounded around such foolish men like this!" "Let us handle them for you!" said Hinako.

"These foolish men won't know what hit them!" said Chizuru.

"And after wards, you maiden should come with us and live in the splendor that is Lobelia," said Benio.

"Uh thanks, but no thanks, I like it here," said Haruhi shoving the queen away.

"Oh really?" asked Benio.

"Yes really," said Haruhi.

"What do you possibly see in these _men_?" asked Benio.

"Well they're not that bad," said Haruhi.

"Oh Haruhi!" said Tamaki hugging her tight, only to get shoved away by Benio again.

"Well if this is what you think you want?" she asked.

"Yes," said Haruhi.

"Hmm, very well," said Benio. Just then an info orb flow into the hanger.

"**Your Majesty Queen Benibara, The Ouran High Council Request Your Presences," **is said.

"Oh right, very well then," said Benio. She turned and looked at Haruhi one more time.

"I hope to see you again Maiden," she said before walking out with her minions. Haruhi was sure she felt a chill go down her spine.

* * *

><p>"What's taking them so long?" asked Haninozuka.<p>

"Yeah?" asked Morinozuka.

"Don't worry she'll be here," said Suoh.

"Well is it her intent to keep us waiting?" asked Ohtori

"She's a woman, you know how they are," said Hitachiin.

"Announcing The Great And Powerful Queen Benibara!" Chizuru and Hinako shouted suddenly walking into the council room followed by Benio.

"Thank you for coming Miss Beni…," Suoh started to say.

"Ahem," said Benio.

"Right, Queen Benibara," said Suoh.

"Have you forgotten how to great me?" asked Benibara. The council all looked at each other uncomfortably.

"Bow, or I leave," said Benio. The council reluctantly got down on their knees.

"Thank you," said Benio, "Now we can begin."

"Yes well how was your tour of the academy?" asked Suoh.

"Very nice, though I can't help but think you like to treat your women as lower class then the men," said Benio.

"As appose to you and your men slaves?" asked Hitachiin.

"You'll have to forgive us for figuring out a long time ago that men are in fact inferior to us women," said Benio.

"Ahem, may we get to the matter at hand?" asked Ohtori.

"Yes, I can only assume you know the reason why we asked you here?" asked Suoh.

"You realized we were superior to you and wish to surrender?" asked Hinako. Hitachiin laughed.

"Don't take us for fools," she said.

"Hinako," said Benio, "I can only assume that you wish to try and make peace with all of us."

"That is correct," said Suoh.

"Well as it just so happens we do to wish not to have to trouble ourselves with the likes of you again, and I think I have a fair solution for us all," said Benio.

"Oh really, and what would that be?" asked Suoh.

"There's a certain maiden that lives in your station that is rather captivating, I believe her name is Haruhi Fujioka," said Benio, "If you were to turn her over to us, I can guarantee that we well never harass you ever again."

An awkward silence was felt in the room.

"Are you nuts?" asked Hitachiin.

"Hardly," said Benio.

"Well I hate to break it to you your majesty, but we can't do that," said Suoh.

"Can't, can't, Why Can't You?" asked Benio.

"Well for one thing we just can't force a woman over to you just because you want her," said Haninozuka.

"Yeah!" said Morinozuka.

"And why not?" asked Benio.

"It's not like we can control her," said Ohtori, "We're not a dictatorship, we're a democracy."

"I see, and is that your final answer on the matter?" asked Benio.

"On turning the girl over to you, yes," said Suoh, "Now if you want to make some sort of other arrangement for peace we'd be more then happy to oblige."

"There's nothing more I want other then her!" said Benio.

"Well then I'm sorry it looks like we're still going to be at odds then won't we?" said Suoh.

"Yes," said Benio as she turned and headed out the door.

"So you're leaving then?" asked Ohtori.

"No we will stay to watch the demonstrations as a form of good show. Then we'll most likely take our leave," said Benio. She and the other two quickly walked out.

"She's up to something," said Hitachiin.

"What makes you so sure?" asked Haninozuka.

"Call it an intuition," said Hitachiin.

"Well intuition or not, I believe you," said Suoh, "All the more reason we need to make sure we are on our top guard tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"Those Fools, Those Idiots!" shouted Benio once they were back in their quarters.<p>

"Calm down Benio please," said Chizuru.

"We gave them a fair chance for peace and yet they spit in our faces, even Hitachiin!" said Benio.

"So then do you want to continue with the plan then?" asked Hinako.

"Of course I do!" said Benio. The other two nodded their heads and smiled.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Well one of you get that?" asked Benio. Hinako ran off and soon ran back into the room.

"It's her, your majesty," she said.

"Who?" asked Benio.

"_Her_," said Hinako.

"Oh, show her in," said Benio. She smiled. "I've been meaning to meet with her since we first arrived."

"Here's she is your majesty," said Hinako as she walked in with the other woman.

"Thank you for coming," said Benio.

"Of course," she said happily, "So how did your talks go?"

"Horribly!" said Benio, "But that's all right, we still have our plan after all, that is if you still intend to help us, Princess Éclair?"

"Of course I do," said Éclair, "As long as you fulfill your end of the bargain."

"A lady's word is her bond," said Benio, "after tomorrow, we'll both have what we desire _and _deserve."


	29. Chapter 29

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi could still feel the chills in her body as she made her way home after the visit from the Lobelian girls. Not just any girls either, the queen herself. However she didn't bother as much as the other two that had visited. What was it that they had called each other, Chizuru and Hinako? Where had she heard those names before?

When she got home, she was surprise to see her dad was home as well.

"Dad, why aren't you at work?" she asked.

"Oh still not feeling too well sweetheart," said Ranka.

"You haven't been feeling good since I got back from my trip," said Haruhi, "What happened to you after I while I was gone?"

"Oh you know, little too much partying," said Ranka.

"Right," said Haruhi.

"So anyway, how was your day?" asked Ranka.

"It was okay," said Haruhi deciding not to trouble her dad over seeing the Lobelian Queen, "I think we're going to win the demonstration tomorrow."

"Oh wonderful," said Ranka, "You're mother would be so proud."

"Thanks Dad," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"All right everyone, make sure you're on your best behavior today!" ordered Tamaki the next day. The Flight team was attending the Demonstration ball where the guest who had come for the demonstration to meet the different teams.<p>

"I can't believe how many people showed up for this," said Haruhi.

"Well these different flight teams are destined to be the future protectors of our galaxy," said Kyoya, "That's includes us and you. Don't forget if we win, you're debt will be cleared up.""Yeah," said Haruhi, "Hey Kyoya, do you know anything about those two women who were with the queen yesterday?"

"They're her right hand advisors. She never leaves the planet without them," said Kyoya, "Why you ask?"

"They just reminded me of someone, during the war," said Haruhi.

"Maybe this will help," said Kyoya handing her a memory card. Haruhi was about to press it when a huge trumpet filled the room. Both looked towards the door as they opened.

"Look it's the High Council," said someone, as the five members all walked into the room. Many of the flight teams started to line up with their respected groups.

"Kyoya, Haruhi, quick over here!" Tamaki shouted. The two walked over and lined up with their group.

"Hello everyone," said Council Man Suoh, "It's a pleasure to see all of you here. No matter who wins, I think we are bound to have a safe future with these different groups. I look forward to watching you perform."

Haruhi looked at the guys then at the council. She figured that they were at least related someone how since they shared the same last names. She wondered if they were feeling any kind of added pressure over all of this because of that.

The council all walked over to their group.

"Hello boys," said Suoh.

"Father," said Tamaki bitterly.

"I heard you got the lowest score of your flight team. Tsk, tsk, tsk, how could we defend the station with someone like you?" he said.

"Father!" said Tamaki. His father merely smirked.

'Tamaki-Sempi's father sure likes to tease him,' thought Haruhi.

"Hello Kyoya," said Councilman Ohtori walking up to Kyoya.

"Hello Father," said Kyoya.

"I heard you've been doing a good job at being the ground manager of your flight team," said Ohtori.

"Yes Father I have," said Kyoya.

"Of course you're brothers were the same way. Let's see how well you can impress me doing the same thing they did," said Ohtori before walking off.

'That was kind of harsh,' thought Haruhi.

"Oh Hikaru, Kaoru, I so look forward to see you two perform!" said Councilwoman Hitachiin walking up the twins.

"Thanks Mom," said the twins.

"Oh I just saw someone I have to see. Excuse me," said their mom before running off. Haruhi noticed that the twins were holding hands tight.

'I wonder if their mom's always like that,' thought Haruhi.

"Hello Mitsukuni,"

"Hello Takashi,"

"Hello Father," said Hunny and Mori to their fathers.

"We can't tell you how hard we are excited we are to see you perform," said Hunny's father.

"Yes," said Mori's father. Haruhi smiled at that sight until she heard the doors opening again. In stepped another important looking woman.

"Grandmother!" said Tamaki excitedly running over to her.

"Oh Tamaki's grandmother came to see him? How sweet," said Haruhi.

"I hate that woman," she heard Hunny mutter.

"Mitsukuni, don't be rude," said his father.

"I'm so glad you've come," said Tamaki.

"Don't touch me," his grandmother snapped. Haruhi was surprised. "Filthy child, I only came because I wanted to help escort an important visitor." Haruhi looked up and saw a beautiful woman about Tamaki and Kyoya's age walking into the room.

"I trust you know Princess Éclair of Fukkoku don't you?" asked Tamaki's grandmother. The princess walked right up to Tamaki smiling brightly at him. Tamaki smiled politely back, "I would like you to be her escort for the remainder go the party and after the demonstration."

"Of course my dear lady," said Tamaki walking off with her.

* * *

><p>"Is Tamaki going to simply ignore us for the rest of the party?" asked Haruhi as she and everyone else watched him with Éclair. He hadn't said anything to any of them since she arrived.<p>

"Well Tamaki's grandmother was the one that asked him and Tamaki's not one to ignore a request from her," said Kyoya.

"Well what's so special about her? She's not a part of the council is she?" said Haruhi.

"No, but she's very important to the Suoh Family," said Kyoya. Haruhi looked back around at the other members of the other council as they mingled around the guests. She noticed that each also had their spouses or what she assumed were their spouses with them except for Tamaki's father who was all alone.

"Hey where's Tamaki's mother?" she asked.

"Most likely on her home planet somewhere," said Kyoya.

"Well why isn't she here with her son?" asked Haruhi.

The others all looked at her before leading her over to a secluded part of the room.

"It all happened before we became Ouran," said Kyoya as he activated an imagery card, "Back when we were still our separate regions, the ruler of Suoh space died unexpectedly. As a result his wife forced her son into an arrange marriage."

"However during a visit to the planet Furanse, he met and fell in love with a daughter of a highly rich family," said Hunny, "So after that Tama-Chan was born. His grandmother though wouldn't let her or Tama-Chan come and live in the Suoh Station, so Tama-Chan grew up on Furanse. He had a pretty good childhood."

"Then, about a year before the boss was old enough to enter a flight academy, his mother's family's lost most of their money. Since his mother was really sick and would have died without proper care and the Suohs needed an heir, his grandmother made a deal with the two of them," said Hikaru.

"She'd pay for everything to help make the boss's mother healthy again in exchanged they'd never be able to see each other again," said Kaoru.

"So because he loved his mother so much Tamaki took the deal and left. He hasn't seen her since, partly do to the deal but also because she's mostly disappeared after Tamaki left," said Kyoya. Haruhi was shocked.

'That's awful!' she thought.

Just then they heard trumpets going off again and walked over to the front doors.

"Announcing the great and powerful Queen Benibara," said Chizuru and Hinako as they opened the doors and in walked the queen. A huge silenced filled the room as the queen walked in.

"Hello all," said Benio.

The councilmen were quick to walk up to her.

"Welcome your Majesty," said Suoh as he and the other got down on their knees without having to be reminded.

"Well looks you live you've finally learned the proper way to great me," said Benio before walking past them. She walked among the other guest smiling politely.

"Hello Princess," she said as she walked up to Éclair.

"Hello your majesty," said Éclair, "Do you know Tamaki's Suoh, Councilman Suoh's son?"

"Yes I've met him. You two look so nice together. Honestly I can't imagine a better pair," said Benio before walking off.

"I wonder what she meant by that," said Tamaki.

"Oh couldn't you tell?" asked Éclair as she pushed him off to the side to a more secluded area.

* * *

><p>Haruhi watched the woman as she walked around the room. She could feel a huge thing of fear all over her. She wanted to just hide behind of her friends so the queen didn't see her.<p>

"Is it really wise to let an enemy to see our attack teams like this?" she asked.

"This is the best the council could think of to try and reach peace with the Lobelians.

"I still don't like it," said Haruhi. She looked at the two minions that were walking around with the queen. Haruhi walked over by herself and activated the memory card Kyoya had given her earlier.

'I just hope this thing is powerful enough to read my faded memories,' she thought as she pressed it. Soon she saw the painful memory of the final day she had saw her mother. The running, shooting and then finally the two women that had came and took her.

"_What do you think Chizuru?" asked one that had short brown hair._

"_I think we should take this one with us Hinako," said the other with longer light hair._

_Both grabbed her mom and hauled her away. _

Haruhi gasped as she dropped her card.

'It, it was them!' she thought. Suddenly out of no where, she felt a hand on her shoulder pulling her back.


	30. Chapter 30

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi turned around to see who had grabbed her. It was just Mori.

"Here you are Haru-Chan," said Hunny smiling brightly.

"It's time to get going," said the twins. Then they realized Haruhi looked upset.

"What's wrong Haru-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"It was them," said Haruhi softly.

"It was who?" asked the twins. Haruhi looked over at Chizuru and Hinako as they headed out of the room with Benio.

"It was those two!" she snapped, "They were the ones that rook my mother!"

The others all looked over at the two women.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Kyoya. Haruhi nodded as she pressed the memory card again and the boys all saw the sad scene of her mother being kidnapped.

"So they were the ones huh?" said the twins about to head storm towards the two minions.

"Wait," said Kyoya, "Let's not do anything rash. Don't forget why they're here, to try and negotiate peace. You attacking them might not do well for our cause. Let's do our demonstration then after all we'll talk to our parents about it."

"All right," said Hikaru.

"For now," said Kaoru.

"Good, now let's get going," said Kyoya.

"But what about Tama-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"Yeah where is Sempi?" asked Haruhi.

Well it's possible he's still escorting the princess," said Kyoya.

"Yeah but still, he's our captain. You'd think he'd know when he had to come and re-join us?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes, well, you five go find him while I see about pushing us back until we find him," said Kyoya.

"All right," said twins as everyone headed off to find Tamaki.

"Are you going to be okay Haruhi?" asked Hikaru as they looked for Tamaki.

"I, I'm just kind of in shock over seeing those two women again," said Haruhi.

"Don't worry first chance we get, they're toast!" said Hikaru.

"Thanks you, I guess," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"Uh my lady," said Tamaki as Éclair led to the team's hanger, "I hate to be rude but I need to find my team so we go to the demonstration."<p>

"Oh don't worry Tamaki, I'm sure you'll meet up with them later," said Éclair. Next thing Tamaki knew the woman had him pinned up against a wall. "You're such a gentle soul Tamaki. It's actually quite a shame having to watch you do something like participate in something like fighting. Don't you think you'd be better off somewhere like on a throne ruling as a king?"

"Uh well no, not really. I feel like I'm better off here where I can do good for more people thought out the whole galaxy, not just one planet," said Tamaki.

"Oh how noble of you," said Éclair, "And how foolish." Tamaki suddenly saw her hold up a pink and white small box.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Just a little gift from Lobelian Queen, and it has a remote," said Éclair shoving it onto Tamaki's chest. Tamaki could feel a jolt go through his body.

"Now listen to me carefully. As of now you are under my control. You and I are now engage and you will leave with me to come back to my planet to be its new king. Also, during the demonstration, you must make sure Haruhi is the one on outer part of the flight pattern no matter. And even when she's attacked, you will not do anything to help her or let any of your other friends help her either understood?" said Éclair.

"Yes, My Lady," said Tamaki as if in a trance.

"Also, you will not remember anything of this conversation. As far as you're concerned, everything I told was all your idea," said Éclair as she pushed a button on a remote control.

"Yes My, uh, what just happened?" asked Tamaki.

"Oh are you having second thoughts about marrying me all ready Tamaki?" asked Éclair.

"What, no, not that I know of," said Tamaki, "Why do I feel so confused?"

"Getting engaged to the woman you love more then anything can be kind of nerve wracking," said Éclair as she traced her finger down Tamaki's chest.

"I guess," said Tamaki.

Just then the hanger doors opened.

"Sempi, are you in here?" asked Haruhi as she walked in.

"Oh Haruhi!" said Tamaki happily when she saw her. Éclair hit a button on her remote.

"Sempi, are you okay?" asked Haruhi when she noticed a jolt go through Tamaki's body.

"Yes Haruhi, I'm fine," said Tamaki, suddenly sounding somewhat different, like all the joy had been taken out of him.

"Okay, well we have to get going. I don't know how much longer Kyoya can stall for our turn for the demonstration," said Haruhi.

"Right," said Tamaki as she walked past her, practically pushing her out of his way. Haruhi looked at Tamaki confused before turning and looking at Éclair who just smirked.

Haruhi cautiously walked out of the hanger and followed after Tamaki.

"What were the two of you doing in there?" asked Haruhi as she followed after Tamaki.

"Anything we wanted to. You can do that when you're in love," said Tamaki.

"Love?" said Haruhi shocked, "But you just met!"

"You can't help it when the love bug bights," said Tamaki.

"But…," said Haruhi.

"Here you are boss," said the twins suddenly walking up to them with Mori and Hunny.

"Where have you been Tama-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"In the hander with that princess," said Haruhi.

"Oh really?" said the twins.

"Yes, you can do things like that when you're in love," said Tamaki dryly.

"Boss you okay?" asked the twins.

"You don't sound like yourself," said Hunny.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"I'm fine, let's get going. We don't want to miss our turn," said Tamaki walking past them.

"If this is the boss in love," said Hikaru.

"I don't know if I like it," said Kaoru.

"Something's definitely wrong with him," said Hunny.

"Yeah," said Mori.

The group followed after Tamaki not feeling comfortable at all over his sudden change in behavior.

"Well here you all are," said Kyoya when they finally showed up, "Where have you been? We're now the last group to perform, thanks to your dawdling Tamaki."

"I'm sorry, I was with the woman I truly love," said Tamaki.

"Oh?" said Kyoya, "That's interesting."

"Kyoya is it too late to make a change on the flight plan?" asked Tamaki.

"What kind of change?" asked Kyoya.

"I want Haruhi to be put on the outer part of the flight pattern," said Tamaki.

"And why would you want to do that?" asked Kyoya.

"I think it would be better if she was in the outer area," said Tamaki.

"Does this have anything to do with what your father said to you earlier?" asked Kyoya.

"Please Kyoya," said Tamaki.

"All right then, I'm sure we'll do fine either way," said Kyoya.

* * *

><p>"Is he serious about this?" asked Haruhi when Kyoya presented them with the new pattern.<p>

"You know Tamaki," said Kyoya.

"I don't know anymore. It doesn't seem like him to change the pattern so close before we're about to perform," said Haruhi.

"Yeah, something's wrong with him," said Hikaru.

"Unfortunately, we don't have time to argue about this now. Haruhi do you think you'll do well with this new rotation?" asked Kyoya.

"Well yeah, but that's not the point," said Haruhi.

"I realize that, but like I said we don't have time to argue as Tamaki is our team leaser," said Kyoya.

"All right," said Haruhi.

"**UP NEXT, FINAL PRESENTATION HOST CLUB FLGIHT TEAM" **

"Well that's us, lets get going," said Kyoya.

"Right," said the flight team headed to their planes.

Haruhi looked over at Tamaki as he climbed into his plane. Then she looked over at the bleachers where she could see Éclair sitting down next to Tamaki's grandmother.

'What did that woman do to Tamaki in that hander?' she wondered as she finished getting into her plane and starting it up. The woman looked so cocky, making Haruhi wanting to do nothing more then to go and whip that look from her face. She could also see the Queen and her two minions in their own private box.

'When I get done with this, I am going to do something about those two, I promise you Mom!' she thought.

"All right team let's go this!" said Tamaki through her radio, "Just remembered the new flight pattern.

Haruhi moved her plane around until she came to her new started position.

Before long the dummy planes were out and attacking.

"All right team, disperse!" ordered Tamaki.

Haruhi swerved her plane to the left, hitting two dummy planes.

"Nice shot Haruhi!" said the twins.

"Kaoru, Hikaru, to your left!" said Haruhi.

"On it!" they both shouted as they turned and hit the two planes coming at them.

"Our turn huh Takashi?" said Hunny.

"Yeah!" said Mori. Both flipped it into overdrive and flew at six different planes, whipping all six out.

"Did you see that Takashi, did you see what we did?" asked Hunny happily.

"There's still three left," said Haruhi.

"Don't worry I'll get them," said Tamaki. He managed to out flake and maneuver towards the three ships before suddenly turning and making sure to blast off three missals, hitting all three.

"Wow way to go Boss!" said the twins.

"Good news everyone," said Kyoya, "You all got over100. I think it's safe to say we're going to win."

"Yeah, all right!" said the twins.

Haruhi smiled in her plane. She looked around and could see Hunny in his plane who was also clapping with delight. She could also see Mori smiling. Then she saw Tamaki who wasn't really smiling.

'Okay, something is definitely wrong with him!' thought Haruhi. Then she looked towards the bleachers and noticed she didn't see the Lobelian Queen or her minions with the other spectators.

Before she could say anything, she suddenly felt something hitting her ship, causing it to shake. The looked the window to her plane and could see a Lobelian fighter ship only a few feet away from her, ready to fire!


	31. Chapter 31

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Haruhi are you all right?" shouted Hikaru through her radio.

"Yeah, but…," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi look out!" Kaoru shouted right as Haruhi felt another hit from the ship. Haruhi could feel her ship shaking badly.

* * *

><p>From the grandstand many of the spectators started to scramble away in fear. Councilman turned and looked up the spectator's box that was suppose to be holding the Lobelian Queen, but saw she was gone.<p>

"Those little bitches," he muttered.

"This is an emergency, get the flight team out here fast!" shouted Ohtori into his communicator.

**"Sir we can't. For some reason all of the hanger doors controls have malfunctioned, even the ones for the flight teams!"**

"Oh that's great, I wondered how _that _happened!" said Ohtori.

"What about the Fujioka Girl and our sons?" said Hitachiin.

* * *

><p>"Haruhi, are you all right? Can you get back to the platform?" asked Kyoya. Haruhi checked her systems.<p>

"No, my engines' stalled! I dead in the water!" she said.

"Hold on Haru-Chan, we're coming!" said Hunny as all but the Tamaki turned their ships and headed towards her.

"Tamaki, why aren't you helping?" asked Kyoya.

"Uh, I think something's wrong with my ship too," said Tamaki.

"All my systems says that your ship is doing fine! Now hurry up and help Haruhi!" said Kyoya.

"Um all right," said Tamaki as he stared to turn his ship.

"Hurry up Boss!" said Hikaru. Suddenly out of no where, the Lobelian ship fired at him.

"Oh Gods, that thing just hit one of my sons!" shouted Hitachiin from the grandstand.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru shouted, "Hikaru can you move?"

"No my ships stalled too!" said Hikaru as he tried flying his ship. He looked up in time to see Kaoru get his too.

"Kaoru!" he shouted.

"I can't get my ship to move either!" Kaoru shouted, "Kyoya-Sempi, what are we going to do?"

"If Tamaki would get going, he, Mori and Hunny could all help pull you in!" said Kyoya, only to suddenly have Hunny and Mori get his as well!

"Hunny-Sempi, are you and Mori-Sempi all right?" asked Kyoya.

"No we're stalled too!" said Hunny.

"Yeah!" said Mori.

"Tamaki, what the hell is wrong with you?" asked Kyoya.

"I'm not sure," said Tamaki.

"Well hurry up and do something before…," Kyoya shouted right as he saw an energy net fly out from the Lobelian ship and land on Haruhi's ship. Haruhi looked around scared as the net tangled around her.

"Kyoya-Sempi, Kyoya-Sempi!" she shouted before suddenly feeling herself getting pulled back by the Lobelian ship.

"Guys help me!" Haruhi managed to shout before being pulling into the ship and the ship took off.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny and even Mori shouted as the ship took off with their friend.

* * *

><p>"This is not good," said Suoh as he and the other council all watched the poor girl get hauled away.<p>

"What I don't get is what was wrong with your son!" said Ohtori.

"Why didn't he do anything to help?" asked Hitachiin.

"I'm not sure, but I'll find out the minute he gets back here!" said Suoh.

* * *

><p>"Kyoya-Chan, what are we going to do?" asked Hunny.<p>

"Are your ships coming back on line?" asked Kyoya.

"Yeah slowly," said Hikaru.

"Then you should be able to at least get back to platform at least," said Kyoya. Slowly the team including Tamaki made their way back. The minute they were situated, Hikaru jumped out and stormed over to Tamaki.

"What The Hell Is Your Problem!" he shouted as he shook Tamaki.

"How Could You Just Sit There And Those Lobelian Monsters Take Haruhi Away!" Kaoru shouted just as loudly.

"Boys, boys are you all right!" the twins' mother shouted as she and the other council members and Kyoya showed up!

"Ask Us That Again After We've Killed This Fool!" the twins shouted.

"Boys, let him go," said Suoh, "If anyone's going to kill him it'll be me his father. It's only fair." He pulled his son free from Hikaru's grip.

"Tamaki, look at me, what is wrong with you?" he asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about Father," said Tamaki.

"Can we worry about him later? We need to save Haru-Chan!" said Hunny.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Oh what's the big deal?" asked Éclair suddenly showing up among the group, "It's not like she was anyone important. She was just a lonely lower leveler."

"Oh that is so not true!" said Hikaru, "She was a lot more then that and we have to get her back."

"Oh what's the big deal? Now that Lobelia has her, maybe they'll leave us alone, right Tamaki?" asked Éclair walking up to him.

"Right," he said.

"Okay seriously, something's not right with you Boss!" said Kaoru.

"I'm curious about something," said Ohtori, "What was it that made you think Lobelia would leave us alone once they got Ms. Fujioka?"

"I can tell you,"

Everyone turned around to see Councilman Suoh's mother walking towards them.

She walked up to Tamaki and pulled open his shirt and pulled off a device on his chest.

"What, what, what happened to me?" asked Tamaki, "Didn't I see Haruhi get kidnapped by Lobelia?"

"I think he's back to normal," said Kyoya.

"Mother, what is that?" asked Suoh.

"A Lobelian man control device. When it's attached to any male species, that creature can be controlled by remote by any one. And I guarantee whoever it is that has the remote is your traitor that's bee aiding the Lobelians," said the old woman, only to suddenly turn around and grab Éclair carrier device. She reached in and pulled the remote.

"This gentlemen and my dear Lady Hitachiin is your traitor!" said Lady Suoh.

"That's upsurge!" said Éclair.

"Oh really?" said Lady Suoh as she pulled out another device from Éclair carrier device.

"Ah, a universal jammer," said Suoh, "One that would appear to be powerful enough to jam hanger doors and possibly lower security shields for a spy came to sneak onto the station."

"Why would you do something like this?" asked Haninozuka.

"Yeah?" asked Morinozuka.

"They said they would grant me any man I wanted and well to be honest, I wanted him!" said Éclair pointing at Tamaki.

"M, Me?" said Tamaki.

"Yes, most of the women in the universe want," said Éclair.

"Well I am a great beauty to behold," said Tamaki.

"Oh brother," said the twins.

"But I'm sorry that's still no excuse for you to betray us to our enemy. I can't believe I thought you were a real princess," said Tamaki.

"But I am!" said Éclair, "And you could have been a king!"

"I'd rather live on a lower level then marry you," said Tamaki.

"Get me a security team down here now!" said Ohtori.

"You can't arrest me, I'm royalty!" said Éclair.

"Hmm, just watched," said Hitachiin.

"Mother, I'm curious about what made you think Éclair was the traitor we've been looking for all this time?" asked Suoh, "I thought you wanted her to come here to try and marry her to the Tamaki."

"Well I did have the hope, until I saw her going to visit the Lobelian Queen when she arrived the here at the station," said Lady Suoh.

"Hmm, so in other words you care about Tamaki," said his son.

"Let's not dwell on this too much. You still have a kidnapped girl to worry about," said Lady Suoh.

"Yeah we are going to save Haruhi right?" asked Tamaki, "She was kidnapped! We have to save her!"

"We will Tamaki, we will," said his father.

"If anything this latest thing means war no matter what!" said Haninozuka.

"Yeah," said Morinozuka.

"I agree, which is sad. I really didn't want to go to war again," said Suoh. "Let's see, we'll have to mobilize all of the space force and see other damage Princess Éclair and the Lobelian Queen did before taking Miss Fujioka."

"Are we still going to save her?" asked Tamaki.

"Yes Tamaki, but first we still have to analyze the situation," said his father before walking off, along his mother, the council members and Éclair, now in laser chains.

"But who knows what they'll do to her in the meantime!" said Tamaki. He turned and looked Kyoya.

"Kyoya, how badly damaged are the planes?" he asked.

"Well they should be in better shape now that the stun laser the Lobelian ship hit them with has worn off," said Kyoya checking on the plane status.

"All right, let's go!" said Tamaki.'

"Are you serious?" asked Hikaru.

"We're not going to leave Haruhi alone to suffer and there are no other planes available to help go save her, we have to! She is a member of the team after all!" said Tamaki as he headed towards his plane. The others all looked at him before running to their planes as well.

"Let's do this!" said Hikaru.

"Yeah!" said Kaoru.

"Kyoya, you too! You have a plane too don't you!" said Tamaki.

"I'm sorry, but we shouldn't. We'd just be contributing to the war that's about to happen if we invade Lobelian space," said Kyoya.

"Kyoya it's too late to worry about that now. They started it and now we got to save our friend!" said Tamaki.

"Very well, I'll go along. Someone has to keep you safe while we're in Lobelian space," said Kyoya as he got into his plane that he rarely used and started it up.

"Hold on Haruhi, we're coming to save you!" said Tamaki.


	32. Chapter 32

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi looked around scared as she felt the ship she was currently trapped in start to move away fast. Where were they taking her? Why were they taking her? Why hadn't Tamaki done anything to try and help her or the other guys when they were getting attacked?

Just then she saw her ship doors opened.

"You can come out now if you want,"

Haruhi looked up and saw the queen's two minions standing next to her plane smiling at her.

"You two!" she snapped.

"You can thank us later," said Chizuru.

"Oh I'll do more then thank you!" shouted Haruhi as she jumped out her plane!

"Now, now, contain your enthusiasm," said Hinako.

"I'm not enthusiastic at all!" Haruhi shouted as she headed towards the two women, "You two have kidnapped me!"

"Kidnapped you?" said Chizuru.

"We were just trying to save you," said Hinako.

"Save me, save me from what?" asked Haruhi.

"That man oppressed society," said the two women together.

"Chizuru, Hinako!" came Benio's voice over the intercom, "How's our sweet damsel in distress?"

"She's feeling overjoyed about it," said Chizuru.

"No I'm Not!" shouted Haruhi.

"Very good," said Benio, "Make her respectable and then bring her to my chambers."

"Yes Lady Benibara," said the two girls.

Before Haruhi knew it, both girls had her up in their arms and took off with her out of the loading floor of the ship and up to another level where they shoved her into a different room.

"Just step into the virtual configuration and change into something worthy of being in the presence of our queen," said Hinako.

"No Way!" said Haruhi as the two women headed out of the room.

'Damn It!' she thought, 'Now what do I do?'

* * *

><p>The guys were all quick to head their ships off towards the Lobelian Space after the ship that had taken off with Haruhi.<p>

They had just about reached the ship when an automatic warning started to come through all their radios started to go off.

"**WARNING YOU ARE ABOUT TO ENTER RETRIC AREA, PLEASE TRUN BACK NOW!"**

"No way!" said Tamaki as he hit the ignore button, "We're not going to stop until we get my little girl back!"

"You know," said Hikaru.

"He almost sounded cool until he said that daughter part," said Kaoru.

"What's wrong with wanting to help save my precious little girl?" asked Tamaki.

"Do we have to spell it out for you?" the two of them both asked.

Just then the warning came back on.

"**WARNING YOU ARE ABOUT TO ENTER RETRIC AREA, PLEASE TRUN BACK NOW!"**

"Kyoya-Sempi isn't there anyway to turn that off?" asked Kaoru.

"I'm afraid not. We'll be lucky if we don't get our planes to stall for going into restricted territory," said Kyoya.

"Wait, what?" asked the twins.

"This area is off limits for us and if we try going in without clearance our school planes will automatically start to stall," said Kyoya.

"Kyoya," said Tamaki, "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT SOMETHING LIKE THAT BEFORE!"

"You didn't know? You're all sons of council members, and they were the ones that instituted that rule," said Kyoya.

"You got to be kidding me!" said the twins.

"So then what do we do?" asked Hunny.

"Well for one thing, stop," said Kyoya. Everyone brought their ships to a halt. "Secondly, just give me a minute so I can hack into the computer and give us some clearance."

"Why didn't you try doing this before we left the hanger?" asked Kaoru.

"Well you seem to be in hurry to get going so I didn't want to interrupt," said Kyoya, "Don't worry I'm almost done."

* * *

><p>"Lady Éclair is being held in confident for the time being until we decide what to do with her," said Hitachiin.<p>

"Good," said Suoh.

"Councilman Suoh, I just got a request to allow six different schools planes to enter into Lobelian Space," said an electronic running up to him "And what's more, before I could say yes or no, they somehow got themselves permission."

"Let me see that," said Suoh looking over the report, "Oh I see."

"What?" asked Hitachiin looking over his shoulder, "You got to be kidding me."

"Oh I blame myself for leaving Tamaki unsupervised," said Suoh.

"Now what do we do?" asked Hitachiin.

"Hope and pray we not only manage to help save the Fujioka Girl in time and save our stupid boys as well," said Suoh.

"Councilman Suoh, Mr. Fujioka is here," said another electronic running up to him.

* * *

><p>"I heard there was an attack by the queen herself up here! Do you have any idea how long it took me to get up here to check up on my daughter? Now where is she!" shouted Ranka.<p>

"Mr. Fujioka calm down," said Haninozuka.

"I can't calm down until I know my daughter's all right, now where is she!" said Ranka.

"Should we tell him" he heard Haninozuka asked Ohtori.

"What tell me what?" asked Ranka.

"Please rest assured we're going to do everything in our power to fix this situation," said Ohtori, "But, your daughter's been kidnapped by the Lobelian Queen."

There was an awkward pause.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN EXACTLY THAT MY DAUGHTER'S BEEN TAKEN!" Ranka shouted.

"Mr. Fujioka, don't worry, we're all ready getting everything ready for a rescue mission," said Suoh as he and Hitachiin walked up with the rest of the group.

"Are you sure?" asked Ranka.

"Actually I think ones all ready on its way," said Suoh as he held up the report.

"You mean our sons are heading out to face off with the Lobelian Queen by themselves?" asked Ohtori.

"Oh dear lord, my daughter is doomed!" said Ranka as he fainted right into Morinozuka's arms.

"Oh dear," said Hitachiin.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," said Suoh, "Now then, about our sons."

"Do you think if they get caught they Lobelian Queen might do something like terminate them?" asked Haninozuka.

"No I doubt that, they're all too valuable," said Ohtori.

"The worse they may do is hold them hostage. So in the mean time let's keep the mobilization of our flight teams for an attack!" said Suoh.

"Right!" said the other council members. None of them seemed to realize that Ranka had somewhat woken up and was feeling Morinozuka's high toned arms.

* * *

><p>"All right, we have a window let's go!" said Kyoya. The team immediately started up their planes again, and continued on their pursuit of the Lobelian Ship.<p>

"Hold on Haruhi, we're on our way!" said Tamaki.

* * *

><p>"Let Me Out!" Haruhi shouted as she banged on her prison doors.<p>

"Are you all done changing?" asked Chizuru as she opened the door.

"Hang on, you're still in your prison uniforms," said Hinako.

"I'm not changing into any stupid clothes and I'm not staying on this ship, especially with the two of you!" shouted Haruhi.

"Huh?" said the two women.

"It was you two. I remember back when you invaded my home! You two were the ones that stole my mother from me!" shouted Haruhi. Before the others could do anything again, Haruhi charged at them and punch Chizuru in the face, knocking the woman down to the ground.

"Hey why did you do that for?" asked Hinako. Haruhi responded by kicking her in the chest knocking her down as well.

"That was for taking her away from me!" said Haruhi.

"My, my, what's going on here?"

Haruhi turned around to see Benio walking up behind her. Haruhi stood ready to defend herself against the queen.

"I'll tell you what, I'm finally getting my revenge against your two friends here for talking my mother!" said Haruhi.

"Your mother?" asked Benio.

"Yes my mother! You're two henchwomen invaded my home station and took her when she tried to defend the station!" shouted Haruhi.

"Oh, really?" said Benio. She paused, thinking about it.

"Could you come with me real fast?" she asked.

Haruhi glared at her.

"Why would I want to do that?" she asked.

"I assure you that you're in no real danger. Please just come with me to my chambers.

"Lady Benibara," said Chizuru weakly.

"You can't let her into your room dressed like that," said Hinako.

Haruhi turned and glared at them.

"Its fine I just want to ask her something," said Benio. Haruhi reluctantly followed after her.

* * *

><p>"Let's see, let's see," said Benio as she started going through the different file forms she had in her room, "Ah here we go, was this your mother?" She activated a file form that suddenly started to show Haruhi's mother.<p>

"Y, yes, that's her," said Haruhi staring at her mother.

"I was afraid of that," said Benio.

"What do you mean?" asked Haruhi.

"Alas, your poor beautiful mother is no loner among us," said Benio, "She died a long time ago, by my hand."

Haruhi almost felt like someone had pulled out her heart.

"You, you killed my mother!" she shouted.


	33. Chapter 33

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"What do you mean you killed my mother?" asked Haruhi.

"It was quite sad really," said Benio as she activated a memory card.

"My two faithful servants brought her to me as an offering do to her great beauty. I was quite taken with her and offered a place by my side, as my co-ruler. She however refused me, saying she was loyal to her own home station. As a result she deemed a traitor."

"A traitor? How could she be a traitor to you?"

"Oh you mean you don't know?" said Benio. Before Haruhi could stop her, Benio had her in a huge hug, "No one ever bothered to tell you, did they? You and your mother are one of us."

"What?" said Haruhi shoving the woman away.

"You're a Lobelian or half unfortunately, no thanks to your stupid excuse for a father," said Benio."

"Don't you dare badmouth my father!" said Haruhi.

"I am merely telling you the truth, because of him you're only half Lobelian. Your mother was an offspring of some of our kind that for some reason didn't like living with our wonderful society. So she made herself a man and left for that stupid manpowered section of space," said Benio.

"So how does that make her a traitor? She probably had no idea she was Lobelian!" said Haruhi.

"Even if she didn't, that's not what made her a traitor to our cause. I was going to help show her how much better we could treat her but unfortunately before we could do anything, we were attacked by the combined forces of the new Ouran army. That's how she betrayed us. During the fight, when we were winning, your mother tricked me into letting her into the master control room where she instigated a delay bugged to all of our ships. That bug caused them to stall long enough to give the enemy an advantage over us to the point they were able to cause to retreat. If it hadn't been for her doing such a thing, we could have been ruling the whole galaxy now, the universe even! But no, your mother cost us a victory and that could no go unpunished. So we had no choice but to sing her song."

Haruhi looked on in horror as she watched her mother head explode do the high sound coming from the queen and her two henchmen.

"It had to be done. She cost us our victory," said Benio.

Haruhi looked up at the woman.

"First your two little monsters steal her away from me, and then you kill her! That's not acceptable!" said Haruhi about to attack when suddenly the ship started to shake.

* * *

><p>"We're coming up on the queen's ship now," said Kyoya as the big pink ship came back into view.<p>

"Do you think Haru-Chan's still all right?" asked Hunny.

"She's too precious to them to kill, so she should at least still be alive," said Kyoya.

"Then lets get her back!" said Tamaki as he fired at the ship, "Give Us Back Haruhi!"

* * *

><p>"What on Lobelia is that!" shouted Benio.<p>

"Lady Benibara, we're under attack, from some Ouran ships!" said Hinako running into the queen's chambers.

"Ouran, but that's impossible! Princess Éclair promised me all the hanger doors were jammed and would stay that way for a while! Who could it possibly be!" said Benio as she headed out of the door, grabbing Haruhi and hauling her out with her.

She dragged her to the bridge.

"On screen!" said Benio as she took her seat, shoving Haruhi into the seat next to her. "I don't believe it! I really don't believe it!"

Haruhi looked on in surprise as she watched her friends firing at the queen's ship.

"I knew they'd come," she said. Benio looked over at her mad.

"Return Fire!" she ordered, "Show No Mercy!"

"Right!" said the fighters seated at the front of the ship.

"No!" shouted Haruhi as she watched one of her friends get hit with a real laser.

* * *

><p>"Takashi!" Hunny shouted, "Takashi, are you all right?"<p>

"Yeah, barley," said Mori weakly.

"They're not using stun laser this time, they're using real ones!" said Kyoya, "Be careful!"

* * *

><p>"Keep Firing No Matter What Until They're All Dead!" shouted Benio.<p>

"No You Can't!" said Haruhi.

"And why not?" asked Benio.

"They're all the sons of Ouran High Council! I doubt you'd bet much support from other nations if you killed them all!" said Haruhi.

"Hmm, you may have a point," said Benio, "Cease Fire!"

"Are you sure your majesty?" asked Hinako.

"Yes instead capture them. We'll take them back home with us," said Benio.

Haruhi watched as energy nets sprung out of the ship and covered all of her friends' ships.

"Kyoya, I can't move!" said Tamaki.

"Yes as are we all. I think it's safe to say we are currently trapped," said Kyoya as the Lobelian ship hauled them away to their home planet.

* * *

><p>"Take those fools to the ball immediately!" said Benio when they landed and the guards all hauled the guys out of their ships.<p>

"Where's Haruhi? What did you do to her?" asked Tamaki.

"She's with me, that's all you need to know," said Benio throwing her arm around Haruhi before the guards hauled them away.

"Where are you taking them?" asked Haruhi.

"To the ball room of course," said Benio. "If you go and change, we'll let you see them."

"Change?" said Haruhi.

"Yes, into something more suited for a fancy occasion," said Benio.

"You won't hurt them if I do?" asked Haruhi.

"They shall remain without a song until you change," said Benio.

"Al, all right," said Haruhi deciding it was best not to argue with the woman for the guys' sake.

She followed her escorts to a room and stepped into the virtual configuration to allow her to change her appearance.

* * *

><p>"I'm done," she said to the door when she was finished. The doors opened to show Hinako and Chizuru standing there waiting for her.<p>

"Well now, that's much better," said Hinako. Haruhi wanted to punch her so badly, but didn't just in case it put her friends in danger. The two women led her to a different floor where the queen stood looking out a window.

"Ah welcome young maiden, come say hello to your friends," said Benio. Haruhi looked out to see her friends all in some sort of dome.

* * *

><p>"Kyoya-Sempi we're not in a ball room, are we?" asked Hikaru nervously as he and Kaoru clung to each other.<p>

"Yes, unfortunately," said Kyoya.

"You mean one of those so called rooms where if the queen and her two main minions sing it could burst our heads?" asked Tamaki.

"Yes, let's just hope we don't do anything to make them want to sing to us," said Kyoya.

* * *

><p>Haruhi looked down at her friends. The room they were in looked a lot like the same room her mom had been killed in by song.<p>

"You're not going to sing to them are you?" she asked scared.

"Hmm, maybe not all of them all at once," said Benio, "Of course I can easily let them go and never bother Ouran again if…,"

"If what?" asked Haruhi.

"You stay here with me forever," said Benio.

Haruhi looked up at her then down at her friends.

"Are you serious?" she asked. Benio caught her head to the side.

"I, I don't know if I can do that," said Haruhi.

"Oh really?" said Benio nodded at Chizuru who walked over to a mike and started to sing, "Lo,"

The guys all started to cover their ears in pain.

"No!" said Haruhi.

"Say you'll stay!" said Benio.

"I can't!" said Haruhi.

"Le!" Hinako started to sing as well. The guys all cried out in pain.

"Think about this logically Haruhi, if I add my note all six die now," said Benio. Haruhi looked down at her friends suffering. One more note and they would all die!

"All right!" she said.

"What?" asked Benio.

"All right I'll stay here with you forever," said Haruhi.

"Very good," said Benio, "Let those fools go and make sure they leave our space forever."

"Yes Lady Benio," said Hinako.

* * *

><p>"You are all now free to go with a message," Hinako said as she opened the ballroom doors.<p>

"Where's Haruhi?" said Tamaki.

"Our queen's newest partner is with her of course," said Hinako.

"Newest partner?" said Tamaki.

"Yes and she has a message for all you, leave now and never come back," said Hinako as the soldiers started to push the men out of the room. Kaoru looked over at his brother.

"_Hikaru, are you think what I'm thinking?" _he asked through his mind.

"_Yeah," _thought Hikaru as Kaoru handed him something.

"Now get out! We don't want your kind here in our great queen's palace," said Hinako.

The guards shoved them down the hallway back towards the hanger.

"You think you can just make Haruhi stay here with you?" asked Tamaki mad.

"If you don't like it, we can always sing a good-by song to you," said Hinako. She stopped when she saw what looked like one of the twins flickering.

"Is he all right?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Kaoru.

"Your brother almost looked like he was flickering," said Hinako.

"What, that's crazy. It must have been from the lighting for something," said Kaoru, "Come on Hikaru, let's get you into your plane." He help Hikaru get in. "Looks like everything's looking okay with your plane Hikaru. You should have no problems taking off. So let's get going." Kaoru quickly jumped into his plane.

"Kaoru, why are you being so calm about leaving Haruhi?" asked Kyoya.

"Looks let's just go while we're still alive," said Kaoru as he activated his ship, and Hikaru's came online too.

"Kyoya," said Tamaki.

"I think we should do what Kaoru says and leave," said Kyoya. Hunny, Mori and Tamaki all looked at each other.

"All right," said Hunny as he got into their planes and took off.

* * *

><p>"Good riddance to bad rubbish," said Hinako as she and the guards headed back. As they walked out of the hanger, Hikaru crept from his hiding place.<p>

'Good it worked,' he thought, 'Now to find Haruhi and get out of here!'


	34. Chapter 34

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"KOARU, HIKARU!" Tamaki shouted into the radio once they were a good distance away from the queen's place, in the planet's atmosphere, "Why Were You Two So Willing To Leave Haruhi Behind Like That!"

"Yes is there something one or both of you aren't telling us?" asked Kyoya.

"As a matter of fact there is," said Kaoru flipping a switch in his plane. Everyone looked at him then at Hikaru's ship and gasped when they saw him disappear.

"Hikaru's been disintegrated!" said Tamaki.

"Not exactly," said Kaoru.

"Why do I have the feeling that you and Hikaru pulled a fast one on the Lobelian people?" asked Kyoya.

"Because we did," said Kaoru as he held up a hologram device, "I just used to make a hologram of myself and everyone just thought it was Hikaru with no questions since we look so much alike."

"So then where's the real Hikaru?" asked Tamaki.

"Where do you think Boss? He's back at the queen's palace trying to find Haruhi," said Kaoru.

"How does he plan to get out of there?" asked Kyoya.

"Either they take Haruhi's plane or they can steal a Lobelian one," said Kaoru, "Either way we should be able to linger here for a little while without causing too much suspicion until we get the signal from Hikaru to give them some cover fire."

"Not too bad of an idea," said Kyoya.

"So how long will we have to wait?" asked Hunny.

"I honestly don't know," said Kaoru, "But in either case let's not loose focus and not abandon them all right?"

"Right!" said the other.

* * *

><p>Hikaru carefully walked to the hanger doors and opened them. The coast looked cleared so he carefully headed out of the hanger and down the hall. Suddenly he heard someone coming so he quickly hid. He watched as two Lobelian guards walk past and were soon out of sight.<p>

'That was too close,' Hikaru thought as he took a breath of relief. He looked at the cloaking devices he had. Not only did he have his but he also had Kaoru's as well. He was a little bit hesitant to use them since he didn't want to risk running the battery low before he really needed one of them. Plus when he finally found Haruhi, she might need one too to get back to the hanger and get out of here. He continued walking down the hallway when he happened to pass a room that read **"Servant Dressing Room."**

'Hmm,' Hikaru thought as he carefully walked in to see a bunch of servant dresses in their storage cases. Suddenly a dressing bot came down in front of him.

"Name, Size And Color Please," it said.

"Uh, Uh," Sputtered Hikaru.

"I'm sorry but the name Uh, Uh is not in my memory bank. Name, Size And Color Please," said the bot.

"Hang on a sec," said Hikaru as he reached around and unplugged the machine. It was lucky for him that his mother did a lot with clothes and had a lot of dressing bots at his home so he knew how to reprogram if needed. He and Kaoru usually did as a prank.

"Looks like Lobelian ones are no different," he said to himself as he reprogrammed it to recognize his name and to get him the color uniform the servants that usually waited on the queen would wear. He figured that would be the best way to get to Haruhi. Before long he was in a dark purple dress, and he even got the bot to alter his hair to make him look more like a girl's hair style. He was just about done when another servant came into the room.

"Are you a new maid?" she asked.

"Uh yes," said Hikaru in his best girly voice.

"Oh well you better hurry up and get to the queen. She and her new partner are getting ready for their commitment ceremony and everyone has to help," said the maid.

"Oh yes of course," said Hikaru as he hurry out of the room, hoping that the other maid wouldn't notice that the bot had been re-programmed.

As he came out, he saw a few other girls dressed in the same dress he was in and decided to follow them in case they could lead him to Haruhi. He followed them to a higher up floor on an elevator. Neither one seemed to notice or care that he was there. When they got their destination, Hikaru saw two different hallways. The one that went to the left had a huge sign over it that read **QUEEN BINBARA'S CHAMBERS. **The one to the right had some maids programming a new sign up that read; **QUEEN HARUHI'S CHAMBERS. **

'That must be where Haruhi is,' Hikaru thought as he hurried down the hallway to the chambers.

* * *

><p>"How about this one?" asked Hinako as she flipped through different outfits for Haruhi to consider wearing when she and Benio had their commitment ceremony. Haruhi wasn't paying too much attention though. She was too upset about being basically becoming a slave to the Lobelian Queen from now on, but she was never going to see her friends, her home or her dad again. That and she just found out that her mother really had been dead this whole time. Plus she really wasn't into picking out clothing.<p>

"Is something wrong?" asked Hinako after a while.

"I just can't make up my mind," said Haruhi.

"Well you better hurry up! You have to pick out a dress at some point so that you look just right for your ceremony!" said Hinako. Just then the doors opened and in walked a red haired maid.

"What do you want?" asked Hinako. Haruhi looked up at the maid as she started to talk. She looked familiar.

"Uh Queen Benibara wishes to see you real fast," said the maid.

"Really, why?" asked Hinako.

"I don't know, she just said it was urgent," said the maid trying to push Hinako out the door.

"But what is going on?" asked Hinako.

"Well you just go!" the maid snapped, sounding a lot less like a woman. Both Hinako and Haruhi jumped a bit.

"Uh I mean please for the queen's sake?" said the maid smiling sweetly.

"Sure," said Hinako, "I'll be right back to help you find your outfit." The minute she was gone, Haruhi got up from her seat and walked over to the maid.

"Hikaru?" she said, "Is that you?"

"Shh!" he hissed.

"Hikaru, what are you doing here, and dressed like this?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm here to rescue you of course!" said Hikaru as he pulled out a cloaking device and handed it to her.

"What's this for?" asked Haruhi.

"To help shield you until we get back to the hanger and we cane get out of here. Now would you hurry up before that one chick comes back!" said Hikaru getting anxious.

"Oh right," said Haruhi as she activated the device. Hikaru poked his head and saw no one was there.

"All right let's go!" he whispered as he stepped out and hurried to the elevator followed the by the invisible Haruhi. They had just made it to the elevator when Hinako came back.

"Hey you!" she said pointing at Hikaru.

"Uh yes?" said Hikaru.

"Who told you the queen wanted me? She didn't want me," said Hinako.

"Oh really? My bad," said Hikaru, right as Haruhi hit the down button.

"Hey wait hold on a minute!" said Hinako about to run at elevator. Just then they heard another one open and Hikaru could see the maid he had talked to earlier come running up to Hinako.

"Mistress I think something wrong with the servant dressing bot," Hikaru heard her say as the doors closed.

"Uh-oh," said Hikaru.

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"I had to re-program that bot in order to get my disguise," said Hikaru.

"Well maybe we can use this to our advantage to get to the hanger before I'm noticed missing," said Haruhi.

"We can only hope," said Hikaru right as the elevator came to a stop on the hanger floor.

"Let's go hurry!" said Hikaru.

"But the cloaking devices almost dead!" said Haruhi.

"Here!" said Hikaru handing him the spear. Haruhi activated it and the two hurried off to the hanger as fast as their legs could carry them.

"Quick, where's my plane?" asked Haruhi.

"Over here!" said Hikaru leading her over to it.

"Do you think there's a lock on it or anything?" asked Haruhi.

"I'll check real fast. You get it ready to take off," said Hikaru checking the security board, "Ah crap there is one!"

"Can you undo it?" asked Haruhi.

"I'll try," said Hikaru. He was just about done unlocking the ship when a siren started to go off.

"_**WARING, WARING, INTRUDER ON THE PREMIASSESS. PLEASE BE ON THE LOOK OUT!" **_came a loud warning.

"Do you think they've noticed I'm gone yet?" asked Haruhi.

"Let's not stick around to find out. Let's just get out of here!" said Hikaru as he jumped into Haruhi's plane.

"Are you comfortable?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah let's just go," said Hikaru.

"All right, let's do this!" said Haruhi as she started up the plane and took off out of the hanger.

* * *

><p>"Do what you have to find this intruder. I don't want anything ruining my special day," said Benio.<p>

"Yes my lady, don't worry," said Chizuru, right as a guard came up on Benio's info screen.

"Lady Benibara, the plane of your new partner just took off out of the hanger!" she said.

"It did?" said Benio, right as Hinako ran into her chambers.

"Your majesty, she's gone! Your new partner's gone!" she out.

"Those foolish boys must have tricked us and stayed behind to kidnap my fair maiden! After that plane! Bring her and those boys back! I don't case if their Ouran's High Council Sons! I will kill them this time!" Benio shouted.


	35. Chapter 35

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"How long have we've been waiting?" asked Hunny.

"Too long," said Kyoya, "We may have to move soon in order to avoid suspicion."

"But what about Hikaru and Haruhi? How will we know if they got out all right?" said Tamaki.

"_KAORU!" _came Hikaru's voice thought Kaoru's mind.

"_Hikaru?" _he thought back, _"Hikaru, are you all right? Did you find Haruhi?"_

"_Yeah, yeah I found her and we managed to get her plane and are flying out right now! We should find be with you guys shortly!" _thought Hikaru.

"_Great, we're still here and waiting for you," _thought Kaoru.

"He Got Her!" he shouted.

"What?" asked Hunny.

"Hikaru, he got her, and they're escaping right now!" said Kaoru, "They should be rendezvousing with us soon!"

"Oh thank god!" said Tamaki.

"Head that way," said Hikaru pointing, "We should be meeting up with the rest soon."

"All right," said Haruhi as she tired to hurry up. "I think I can see them now."

"Yeah that's them," said Hikaru.

"Haruhi, Haruhi are you all right?" asked Tamaki.

"Yeah no thanks to you," said Haruhi.

"Oh you mean before when you were kidnapped," said Tamaki, "That's an interesting story, you see…,"

"Can we worry about this later? Like say once we are away from a crazy queen and back in our space?" said Kyoya.

"Good idea," said Hikaru, "Can you just pull up to my plane? If you get close enough I can probably get in it."

"Are you sure?" asked Haruhi as she flew up next to it.

"Well if you want me to stay in here. It is rather cozy in here," said Hikaru.

Haruhi flipped her lid.

"Get out," she said.

"You sure have a funny way of saying thank you to someone who just saved your life," said Hikaru as he managed to climb out and onto the wing of his plane. He was just about to get into the cockpit, when something fired at him, causing him to loose his balance. He clung to his plane for dear life.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru shouted out.

"Guys, we got company!" said Hunny. Everyone turned and saw with their horror a whole heard of Lobelian fighting ships heading straight towards them. And at the front was the Lobelian Queens ship itself.

"Quick everyone, fire! We got to stall long enough so Hikaru can get into his plane!" said Tamaki.

"Be careful though! They're using real lasers again!" said Kyoya.

"Right," said Hunny, Mori and Tamaki as they and Kyoya all turned around and fired.

"Hikaru, can you get in okay?" asked Haruhi as she tired to keep her plane balanced long enough so Hikaru could land on its wing.

"Yeah, yeah I got it," said Hikaru after getting his balance and tried to climb back into his plane again.

"All right he's in! Let's get out of here!" said Kaoru.

"Let's go!" said Tamaki firing one last blast at the queen's ship before everyone turned and flew off.

"After them! Don't let them get away, but don't hurt my maiden!" Benio ordered.

"Right, yes ma'am!" said her servants.

"Do you think we can stop them before they make it to Ouran space?" asked Chizuru.

"I don't care! Those boundaries don't matter anymore! Even if someone tries to stop us, we'll stop them as well!" said Benio.

"Sounds good to me," said Hinako with a smirk.

* * *

><p>"Guys, would it hurt to try and attack them?" asked Haruhi as they flew away as fast as they could.<p>

"Not too much to help us. It would be safer to keep flying until we make it our boundaries," said Kyoya.

"I don't know if we'll be able to make it though at this speed!" said Haruhi.

"We'll just have to try. Though we may not have to worry about too much, I like to think that by now our parents have gotten a chance to mobilize the army and could very well be heading our way as we speak," said Kyoya.

"Well let's hope they get here in time!" said Haruhi.

"Ah!" Kaoru cried as a laser hit his ship.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru shouted.

"I'm all right!" said Kaoru. Just then he heard his brother shouting as a laser hit him as well.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru shouted.

"Oh god, even if we can't make it on the fuel we have, we're going to get blown up!" said Haruhi.

"Just keep going!" said Kyoya, "They won't hurt us. We're the sons of the Ouran High Council and you seem to be the object of their affection."

"Then why are they are firing at us with real lasers?" asked Haruhi.

"That's a good question," said Tamaki, "Why they would be doing that?"

"I don't know but you shouldn't panic too much," said Kyoya.

"Oh you should," said Benio's voice over their radios.

"How did she...?" said Haruhi.

"I'm amazing what can I say?" said Benio, "Now Maiden return to us, your people. You are one of us after all aren't you?"

"What does she mean about that?" asked Tamaki.

"She's half Lobelian of course," said Benio.

"Haruhi, you're half Lobelian?" asked Tamaki.

"Apparently," said Haruhi.

"Yes your mother's the daughter of Lobelian immigrants isn't she?" said Kyoya.

"Yes so she belongs with us. Just leave her and go home before you're fried," said Benio.

"Never!" said Tamaki as he turned as he fired at her ship.

"Haruhi maybe half Lobelian, but she's a full fledge member of our team and we never turn our back on team mates!"

"Right!" said the other hosts as they all turned and fired at the queen ship.

"Guys, I appreciate the sentiment but they have a much powerful ship and army! We should really just keep going!" said Haruhi.

"Oh right!" said Tamaki as he and the others all turned and followed after her.

"Maiden I'm warning you one more time!" said Benio thought the radio, "Either you turn around and come back to me, or I will kill all of them. I don't care at all if they're those idiots' sons!"

"No, no I'll never go with you. It's like Tamaki-Sempi said, you never turn your back on your flight team and this is my flight team. If you kill them then you'll have to kill me too!" said Haruhi.

Chizuru and Hinako both turned and looked at Benio who was looking madder then she had ever looked.

"Very well," she said bitterly, "Then you die first! Fire at her, use the most powerful laser, show her no mercy!"

"Haruhi look out!" Tamaki shouted right as the laser came right at her without any time to doge it. Haruhi closed her eyes.

'Mom, I finally realized what you meant what it means to do what you have to do as a fighter pilot. I guess we'll be seeing each other soon,' she thought. Suddenly she heard another laser going off. She opened her eyes and saw that the queen's ship was shaking violently. She looked to the other side and was surprised to see a larger fleet of Ouran space ships coming at them and at the front was ship that was bigger then the queens.

"Kids, don't move we'll handle this," came councilman Suoh's voice over the radio.

"Father!" said Tamaki.

"I'll deal with you later son," said Suoh, "Right after I handle this trouble person." The council ship immediately fired back at the queens ship, making it shake all over again. The other ships were quick to surround the Lobelian ship.

"We have you now your Majesty," said Suoh, "And looks like we win again."

* * *

><p>Haruhi took a deep breath as she got out of her ship, happy to be back at the station. She barely had her feet on the ground when she felt a pair of arms around her hugging her tight.<p>

"I'm so glad you're all right Haruhi!" said Tamaki.

"Yeah, me too," said Haruhi as she tried to push Tamaki off. She didn't have to try too hard when Tamaki was suddenly pulled off her and shoved onto the wall. Before Haruhi could react, she was once again in a huge hug again.

"Oh Haruhi, I'm so glad you're back safe and sound!" said Ranka as he hugged his daughter tight.

"Thanks Dad," said Haruhi hugging her dad back.

"I couldn't live with myself if I lost you and your mother," said Ranka. Haruhi sighed.

"Dad, about Mom," said Haruhi.

"Let's give them a moment alone," said Kyoya as he ushered the others out.

The minute they got out of the hanger, they found all but Tamaki's father waiting for them.

"Do you boys have any idea of how scared you made us while you were gone?" asked Hitachiin.

"Sorry Mom," said Kaoru.

"But we had to save Haruhi!" said Hikaru.

"Well still, you had us worried!" said Haninozuka.

"Yeah!" said Morinozuka.

"We're sorry Papa," said Hunny.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Well be that as it may, don't we will have a queen to worry about?" asked Kyoya.

"Right you are Kyoya. We should all go and see her right now," said Ohtori.

Just then Ranka came out of the hanger crying.

"Dad, I'm sorry," said Haruhi coming after him.

"No it's all right, I just glad knowing she died a hero like she would have wanted to," said Ranka.

"What's that?" asked Hitachiin.

"Well uh…," said Haruhi.

"Can you all come back here?" asked Suoh through the mega scope.

"Well worry about it later I guess," said Ohtori as they made their way to the lift and rode it up.

* * *

><p>"Ah here you are," said Suoh when they got to the floor, "We're proud to say we're entertaining the queen again." The queen and her minions glared up at him in their shackles.<p>

"We welcome you again ladies," said Ohtori.

"Oh wait to we need to bow?" asked Hitachiin as she bowed in a mocking sense.

"You do realize what you've done right?" said Suoh, "Not only did you violate our treaty but you kidnapped one of our own. That gives us the ground to take over your space from now on. That was the deal of our treaty wasn't it?"

"We'll never surrender to you!" said Benio.

"You say that now but I doubt any of the diplomats from the other planets would agree with you," Said Suoh, "And besides it's either turn your space over to us and you get to keep planet Lobelia or we execute you and take it over anyway."

Benio and the other all look at each other.

"Very well we surrender," said Benio.

"Very good, we'll escort you to your ship," said Suoh.

"Wait a minute," said Haruhi walking over to Benio and the others.

"Yes Maiden?" said Benio. Haruhi punched all three hard.

"That's for my mother!" she said.

"I agree fully!" said Ranka proud.

"What did she do that for?" asked Suoh.

"I'll have show you in a memory card later," said Kyoya.


	36. Chapter 36

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Dad, are you okay?" asked Haruhi as she and her sat together in their home. Her dad was looking out the portal towards planet Lobelia.

"Just lost in thought about your mother dear," said Ranka, "Something always told me she was dead. I guess I'm just happy to have some closer."

"Yeah me too," said Haruhi also looking out to the planet. Both took a deep breath as they remember the sweet woman who they always loved and would continue from now on. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," said Haruhi running to the door, pretty sure she knew who it was.

"Hello Haruhi," said her flight team.

"Hi guys," said Haruhi.

"How are you doing Haruhi?" asked Kyoya.

"I'm fine," said Haruhi.

"Did you hear how we're getting medals for helping bringing down the queen and her empire?" said Tamaki.

"Yeah," said Haruhi.

"There's also going to make sure your mother's going to get the recognition for what she did the station," said Kyoya.

"Yeah," said Haruhi softly.

"Sorry Haruhi," said Hikaru.

"About your mom," said Kaoru.

"I'm just happy to know I have some closer and my mother went out how I always saw her, a great warrior," said Haruhi.

"Oh Haru-Chan," said Hunny hugging her.

"By the way guys, thanks for saving me," said Haruhi.

"Like we wouldn't have," said twins. Haruhi smiled.

"I am happy I was a part of your flight team," she said. The guys all smiled.

* * *

><p>"So what are we going to do about Éclair and her treachery?" asked Haninozuka.<p>

"Simple her family will no longer rain over Fukkoku," said Suoh, "We're going to have find another ruler for the planet."

"Any ideas?" asked Ohtori.

"I do," said Suoh's mother walking into the council room,

"Mother?" said Suoh.

"May I present the newest ruler of Fukkoku," said Lady Suoh as an image came up on the center screen.

"Mother, is that her?" asked Suoh.

"Yes the love of your life and the mother of your child," said his mother through clenched teeth.

"Mother, what is the meaning of this?" asked Suoh.

"She has connection to the royal family and I figure her and the boy deserves something good to happen to them. He and her earned something like this," said Lady Suoh.

"You're doing something nice for them?" said Suoh with a smirk.

"Don't look too much into it," said his mother walking out.

"Well this is still a proud day," said Suoh. "We've finally overcome Lobelia and will no longer have to endure their torture."

"Yes and we all to our boys," said Ohtori.

"And that Fujioka girl don't forget," said Hitachiin.

"I was surprise to hear what it was her mother did for the station during the final battle," said Haninozuka.

"Yeah," said Morinozuka, "She died a warrior to the end."

"That's the sort of thing that deserves recognition," said Hitachiin.

"I agree," said Suoh, "In fact it gives me an idea. Hitachiin, your sons are still planning on sharing your spot on the council once you retire right?"

"Yes that's right," said Hitachiin.

"We may have to add an extra member to the council in order to avoid keeping any votes from being dread locked won't we?" said Suoh.

"Are you suggesting that we add a new member?" asked Ohtori.

"As a matter of fact I am," said Suoh. The other council members all smirked.

"And do you have someone in mind?" asked Haninozuka.

"As a matter of fact I do, a woman in fact in order to make sure we still have one on the council," said Suoh.

"Oh you're so thoughtful," said Hitachiin.

"I like to think it's safe to say we know who should look after the station after we're gone."

* * *

><p><em>MANY YEARS LATER;<em>

"This meeting of the Ouran High Council is now in session, everyone please state your name for clarification,"

"Hikaru Hitachiin,"

"Kaoru Hitachiin,"

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka,"

"Takashi Morinozuka,"

"Kyoya Ohtori,"

"Haruhi Fujioka,"

"Tamaki Suoh, now let's get to work for the station,"


	37. Chapter 37

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTERFan-fiction is still deleting stories that contain yaoi, yuri,lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sexscenes…so…just about every story on the site. Most everyone knows of thepetition going around. If you haven't signed it, the link is www . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-netPlease remove spaces and sign petition so they don't remove mature content including fics and accounts. But there is more we can organizing a Black Out Day. On June 23rd(according to GTM timing, so thatwe know we're doing it together), do NOT go onto fan-fiction. Don't read,don't review, don't message your friends, don't update. If enough peopleparticipate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our spread the word any way you can, in any fandom! And let me know ifyou're going to join. The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we ifwe're being given a LONG list of what we cannot write?

If you don't want to see this story or other stories you love on this site go away then please join this movement on June 23rd

Sincerely Tracey4t


End file.
